De cape et d'écailles
by Ancolympe
Summary: [AU Strangefrost] Dans la ville de Néo Assur, héros et criminels sont monnaie courante et s'affrontent quotidiennement. Et des amis de toujours ne sont peut-être pas dans le même camp...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un Strangefrost :)**

**Plusieurs choses : **

**\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; **

**\- C'est un AU : avec des superhéros, mais pas comme dans le MCU ; **

**\- Le Loki de cette histoire est un mélange entre celui de Thor 1 et celui de certains comics (avec les cheveux courts et le diadème à cornes) ; **

**\- Je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire, pour l'instant il y a 17 chapitres (et il doit m'en rester 8 ou 10 à écrire), ce qui fait que je pense publier une fois par semaine pour me laisser le temps de terminer (j'accélèrerais peut-être le rythme de parution quand je l'aurai finie, je vous le ferai savoir), donc tous les lundis. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture, hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous voulez, bisous, à lundi prochain !**

* * *

La ville était baignée par la douce lumière du soir. La plupart des gens rentraient chez eux, après le travail, ou se préparaient à aller sortir dans les cinémas, restaurants et bars du quartier animé de Néo Assur. Ce n'était pas du tout la préoccupation de l'étrange silhouette postée sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble destiné à la démolition. Elle surveillait la rue avec attention, seule, sans se soucier une seconde de la fragilité de son perchoir.

Cette silhouette avait quelque chose d'inquiétant : tout de noir vêtue sous un long manteau d'un vert profond, parsemé de ce qui ressemblait à des écailles, avec un col de fausses plumes, c'était son visage qui aurait été le plus perturbant pour une paire d'yeux trop curieuse. Il était dissimulé par un masque en tissu blanc, avec deux fentes en forme de croix qui laissait apercevoir deux yeux d'un vert trop éclatant pour appartenir à un mortel sans pouvoirs. Néanmoins, le malaise venait plutôt des deux points noirs peints à la bombe qui cachait ces fentes, et du sourire tordu qui montait jusqu'aux pommettes, d'un rouge sanglant. Le masque évoquait un smiley sardonique, une parodie de clown, qui flanquait la chair de poule par la simplicité et la fausse maladresse de ses traits. Le tissu était maintenu par une sorte de diadème en or, qui épousait la forme du front et l'agrémentait de deux cornes recourbées d'une douzaine de centimètres. Quelques mèches rebelles d'un noir de jais s'échappaient de la couronne et reposaient juste au-dessus des sourcils.

Cette silhouette était en fait un jeune homme à la musculature fine, accroupi au-dessus du vide, toujours à guetter l'arrivée d'on-ne-sait-quoi dans la rue en contrebas. Il savait que sa posture était terriblement clichée, mais bon, dans une ville où on trouve une vingtaine de super-héros et de super-méchants par kilomètre carré, il fallait beaucoup d'imagination pour être original.

Le Serpent ne savait pas trop où il se situait, et l'opinion publique ne le savait pas non plus. Il suivait quelques règles assez simples : on ne touche pas aux innocents, aux enfants, aux personnes en détresse, on ne tue pas, etc, etc mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il œuvrait vraiment pour le bien commun et qu'il respectait la loi. Les quelques fois où les médias le mentionnaient, ils ne savaient jamais trop quoi dire sur ses méfaits ou ses bonnes actions.

Était-ce vraiment un héros s'il avait interrompu le casse d'une bijouterie, sauvant la vie de trois personnes dont une femme enceinte, mais qu'il était tout de même reparti avec le butin ? Était-ce un criminel d'avoir enlevé le caniche d'un sénateur, le contraignant à révéler au monde ses crimes pédophiles après trois jours de séquestration canine ?

De plus, malgré qu'il fût reconnu comme un sorcier puissant, ses actions restaient assez peu ambitieuses. Le Serpent à plumes était un personnage ambigu, et cette absence de certitude ne plaisait pas aux journalistes à sensation, qui préféraient les dichotomies bien nettes. Ils lui préféraient des héros et des méchants de plus grande envergure, qui sauvaient les enfants du Président ou mettaient des bombes au Parlement. Comme en plus, il travaillait seul, il ne représentait qu'un intérêt limité pour les médias.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour la reconnaissance que le Serpent faisait le guet à douze mètres de hauteur. À son léger redressement et au sourire qu'il afficha sous son masque, c'était plutôt pour la voiture noire qui s'aventura dans l'avenue. Il enjamba le muret censé empêcher les accidents et se laissa tomber. Sa chute sembla parfaitement maîtrisée, puisqu'il atterrit avec la grâce d'un danseur sur le toit de la voiture. Il en ouvrit une portière et s'y glissa avec nonchalance.

Les occupants, deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années en plus d'un chauffeur plus jeune, en furent stupéfaits. L'un des deux voyageurs eut le réflexe de jeter un sort en direction de l'intrus, qui le dévia avec un geste de la main et un petit ricanement méprisant. Le siège passager fondit un peu avec un léger crépitement là où le trait bleuté l'avait atteint. L'homme ne devait pas être un mage de grande puissance.

Le Serpent s'empara d'une mallette que le deuxième homme tentait vainement de protéger et allait pour sortir de l'habitacle quand le chauffeur appuya sur le bouton de détresse. Le voleur soupira. Maintenant, tous les super-héros du coin allait rappliquer… Il était plus agacé que réellement inquiet. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. C'est alors qu'un cercle orange crépitant comme un feu d'artifice l'entoura. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec plus d'énervement. Comme prévu, il se fit happer par le portail.

Il se retrouva alors lâché à soixante centimètres du sol, apparemment dans un parking quasi désert. Il atterrit sur le béton avec un léger cri de douleur, la mallette toujours à la main.

\- Donne-moi ça, s'éleva une voix glaciale.

Devant lui, les bras croisés, se tenait un homme en habits sombres, qui évoquaient à la fois un kimono et une tenue des forces spéciales. Une cape bordeaux, intégrée à son vêtement, flottait doucement derrière lui, lui arrivant au mollet. Pourtant, aucun vent ne troublait le silence du parking. Son visage, dissimulé par un masque de la même couleur que sa tenue, avec deux verres sur les orbites, parvenait à donner une impression d'ennui teinté d'agacement.

\- Docteur, salua le Serpent. Je vous croyais absent de la ville. On vous aurait aperçu quelque part à Prague.

\- Je viens de rentrer à Néo Assur, répondit laconiquement le Docteur, la voix déformée par le masque.

\- C'était sympa, ce petit week-end ? tenta le jeune homme.

\- Trêve de bavardage, donne-moi la mallette, ordonna son antagoniste en tendant la main.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un instituteur qui se maîtrisait face à un enfant turbulent. Le Serpent à plumes fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Désolé…mais non.

\- Elle ne t'appartient pas, répliqua fermement le Docteur.

\- Mais j'en ai plus besoin que les deux abrutis ! répondit le voleur d'un ton faussement geignard.

Le Docteur soupira.

\- J'ai essayé la manière douce, Serpent, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Des filaments orangés, jaillirent du sol et ligotèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sous l'impulsion du magicien. Un éclat verdoyant grandit à travers les fentes du masque souriant. Les filaments se brisèrent et le Serpent cornu envoya une décharge d'énergie verte à son ennemi, qui se retrouva propulsé à travers le parking.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le voleur s'enfuit vers la sortie en courant. Si cette fuite aussi simple lui parut étrange, le Docteur s'en contenta. À cause d'un portail bien placé, le Serpent finit sa course juste devant sa Némésis. Dans son élan, il l'entraîna dans sa chute et le Docteur en profita pour récupérer la mallette. Il se releva, laissant l'agaçant petit margoulin à terre.

\- Tu tombes toujours dans le piège, dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

\- Vous aussi, rétorqua le malfrat avec un ton moqueur.

Confus, il ouvrit la mallette. Vide. Il se retourna vers le Serpent, toujours à demi-allongé. Il tenait du bout des doigts un collier, constitué d'une pierre rouge sang qui semblait vibrer d'énergie. Alors que le Docteur allait se précipiter sur lui, l'image du jeune homme s'évanouit, laissant le héros seul dans le parking. Il courut vers la sortie et déboula dans la rue. Si la petite fripouille avait pu se téléporter, c'est qu'elle n'était pas bien loin. Le Docteur leva le nez et aperçut la silhouette de son ennemi en haut d'un immeuble. Le Serpent le saluait de la main, puis lui fit un doigt d'honneur quand il vit que le Docteur l'avait repéré, avant de disparaître dans la ville.

Le Docteur se contenta de soupirer. Il avisa une horloge sur un parcmètre et réalisa qu'il allait être en retard. Tant pis, il s'occuperait du Serpent plus tard. Il retourna dans le parking, toujours désert, et ouvrit un portail. L'homme passa au travers et se retrouva dans un appartement à quelques kilomètres de là. D'un sortilège simple, il repassa en civil. Cette légère métamorphose révéla un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les pommettes hautes, les yeux perçants et un air d'arrogance blasée. Stephen Strange se hâta de téléphoner à sa petite amie, Christine, pour savoir si elle le rejoignait directement chez ses amis ou s'il l'attendait pour partir avec elle. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le retrouverait directement là-bas, aussi, il se prépara rapidement et descendit chercher sa moto.

Le Serpent à plumes filait sur les toits. Il aurait techniquement pu se téléporter par quelques dizaines de mètres à la fois, mais cette pratique était assez fatigante et il adorait courir dans la ville. C'était puéril, mais ça faisait vraiment super-héros et ça le mettait toujours de meilleure humeur. Ce soir, il n'en avait pas besoin : son petit tour de passe-passe face à un des plus puissants sorciers de la ville le mettait déjà sur un petit nuage. Et face à la soirée qui s'annonçait, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Arrivé à son appartement, il se téléporta directement dans sa chambre pour éviter que sa colocataire ne le croise en costume. Il rangea son butin du jour dans un petit coffre-fort, se promettant de l'étudier dès le lendemain. Il enleva son manteau et son masque, qu'il dissimula dans sa planque secrète. Aucun risque que son amie ne les trouve : elle ne venait jamais dans sa chambre et sa planque était protégée par des sorts de dissimulation et de défense. Loki garda son jean noir, mais décida tout de même d'échanger son tee-shirt pour une chemise verte. Il vit que Valkyrie lui avait envoyé un texto : elle était déjà chez son frère. Il remarqua en même temps qu'il allait probablement être en retard. Peu importe, Thor avait l'habitude. Il se dépêcha quand même.

Stephen garait sa moto quand il vit Loki arriver. Il lâcha un léger sourire et partit à sa rencontre.

\- Si on arrive en même temps c'est que je dois être particulièrement en retard, ironisa-t-il.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

\- C'était comment Prague ?

\- Christine a beaucoup aimé la ville, et les conférences du colloque étaient assez bien, répondit-il.

\- Content d'être rentré quand même ? sourit Loki.

Stephen répondit et sonna à l'interphone. La porte se déverrouilla avec un claquement et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.


	2. La soirée

**Je l'ai pas dit auparavant mais avec les noms assyriens (ou d'inspiration mésopotamienne en tout cas), le "u" se prononce "ou". Donc en fait "Néo Assur" se lit "Néo Assour" et "Eridu" : "Eridou". (D'ailleurs en y repensant, j'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre d'accent sur Néo, parce que du coup je l'ai francisé sans franciser Assur...mais en même temps j'aime bien comme ça. Désolée aux puristes.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stephen écoutait distraitement Christine raconter une de ses mésaventures au travail à quelques amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à son plan pour récupérer le talisman que le Serpent à plumes avait volé.

Le collier d'Eridu était un artefact mésopotamien. Les deux hommes étaient des conservateurs du musée d'histoire naturelle : l'objet aurait dû rejoindre les collections dès le lendemain. Nul ne savait vraiment à quoi il servait, les traductions se contredisant les unes les autres. Néanmoins, il était connu que le collier avait un intérêt magique, même si probablement assez limité. Ce n'était certes pas un vol de grande envergure qu'avait réalisé le Serpent cornu ce soir-là, mais Stephen s'inquiétait de ses projets futurs avec le collier. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose de tangible au sujet de ses pouvoirs ? Il était trop dangereux de laisser pareille incertitude entre les mains du voleur, peu importe ses intentions.

\- De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que ces abrutis en costume soient réellement utiles, déclara Christine.

Stephen se retint de soupirer. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois. Ou plutôt, elle avait tenu ce monologue des centaines de fois, et il s'était abstenu de la contredire.

Environ un tiers des êtres humains était doté de pouvoirs magiques, à des puissances et capacités très diverses. Certains étaient particulièrement doués dans la maîtrise d'un élément ou d'un type de magie. La plupart avait globalement un niveau assez restreint, ou dans le meilleur des cas, plutôt moyen. Mais il restait un pourcentage non négligeable de la population relativement puissant, et certains décidaient d'en faire bon –ou mauvais– usage. Cependant, les super-héros et méchants n'étaient pas toujours particulièrement redoutables. Faire des maraudes en quête d'un peu d'adrénaline en costume coloré était pour quelques-uns un hobby comme un autre.

\- Enfin, t'abuses, répondit Valkyrie. Une fois, l'immeuble dans lequel je travaillais a eu un incendie et je me suis retrouvée coincée à l'étage au-dessus du foyer. Le sol s'est effondré et je serai morte brûlée vive si Captain Marvel ne m'avait pas tirée de là.

\- Et depuis, elle est obsédée par elle ! lança Loki.

\- Qui ne l'est pas ? rétorqua son amie par-dessus les rires.

Loki approuva alors que Christine reprit :

\- Mais par exemple, c'est le job des pompiers de sauver les victimes d'un incendie. Et c'est celui des policiers de protéger les citoyens !

\- ACAB, dit Loki d'un ton neutre avec de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

L'air indigné de Christine et la nonchalance de Loki arracha un léger sourire à Stephen. Valkyrie éclata de rire.

\- S'ils tiennent tant que ça à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, qu'ils s'engagent dans la police ! continua sa petite amie.

\- Ça en obligerait beaucoup à ne plus être sous pseudonymat, intervint calmement Bruce, le petit ami de Thor.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils pourraient garder leurs pseudos et leurs masques, dans une sorte de groupe spécial de la police, argumenta Christine.

\- C'est bien mieux s'ils sont indépendants, dit Thor en s'installant sur un canapé.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que ta sœur… ? commença Christine avant de se raviser en rougissant.

Mais le mal était fait. Un silence gêné tomba sur le petit groupe, au milieu du brouhaha ininterrompu des autres convives. Stephen était atrocement gêné.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle, penaude.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Thor d'un ton sombre.

Hela était devenue un sujet tabou. La sœur aîné de Thor et Loki avait d'abord été une superhéroïne assez connue, avant de virer très rapidement du côté des criminels. Elle se montrait à visage découvert, car étant particulièrement puissante, elle redoutait bien peu de monde. Lors d'un attentat sanglant dans un opéra, elle avait tué la petite amie de Valkyrie et crevé un œil à Thor, après avoir blessé Frigga, leur mère, et tué une douzaine d'autres personnes. Depuis, elle avait changé de continent, et sévissait encore, malgré la traque incessante des autorités. C'était il y a sept ans, mais le sujet était toujours douloureux pour les Odinson. Loki avait les yeux rivés au fond de son verre, et rien que pour ça, Stephen était énervé contre sa compagne.

\- Mais par exemple, le Serpent à plumes, là, il faudrait connaitre son identité pour le traduire en justice !

Loki essaya de ne pas ciller à la mention de son pseudonyme. Dieu qu'il avait détesté ce nom ! Un témoin l'avait décrit comme cela une fois, et tous les médias l'avaient repris ensuite. Un journal local avait même parlé de Quetzalcóatl, bonjour l'appropriation culturelle. Il avait rapidement remis les points sur les i, d'ailleurs. Cependant, Serpent à plumes était resté, parfois remplacé par Serpent cornu. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment y faire grand-chose, et puis il avait commencé à apprécier ces surnoms.

\- C'est pas le pire, non plus, relativisa Stephen.

\- Si la magie était réglementée, il n'y aurait pas toute cette racaille dans la rue, l'ignora Christine.

\- Réglementer la magie ? pouffa Valkyrie.

\- T'es juste jalouse parce que tu ne sais pas faire des étincelles comme moi, plaisanta Thor en faisant des petits éclairs avec ses doigts.

\- Riez, mais je suis sûre qu'on serait beaucoup plus en sécurité sans eux, asséna Christine.

Loki eut une petite moue dubitative, et croisa le regard de Stephen en souriant. Étrangement, le chirurgien en eut un léger frisson. La conversation dévia, et Christine ne s'embarrassa pas plus.

* * *

En interrogeant les conservateurs du musée, le Docteur avait appris que plusieurs théories s'accordaient à dire que le collier d'Eridu fonctionnait mieux apparié avec le collier d'Ishtar. C'est pourquoi il était tapi dans l'ombre d'un lion de Babylone, dans la section Moyen-Orient antique, attendant que le Serpent ne se montre. Les sorts qui protégeaient les collections de bijoux mésopotamiens étaient assez difficiles à contrer de jour et en public. La police étant débordée et ne se souciant guère d'un vieux bijou d'une époque inconnue, le musée avait fait appel au Docteur. Ils espéraient que le Serpent avait bien l'intention de venir voler le talisman dans les jours suivants.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre. Leur pari avait été bon ! Le Serpent marchait tranquillement en chantonnant et chercha du regard l'objet de sa convoitise. Il s'arrêta devant le collier d'Ishtar et de légères volutes vertes se mirent à entourer l'objet.

\- Tu es terriblement prévisible.

Stephen n'avait jamais d'inspiration pour les plaisanteries de super-héros, alors il se contentait d'énoncer des faits. Le Serpent se figea, soupira et se retourna d'un geste fluide.

\- Encore vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ces colliers ? lança le Docteur.

\- Les porter, rétorqua son ennemi avec un ton d'évidence.

Puis il sortit le collier rouge. Le Docteur se mit en garde, des glyphes orangés se formant au bout des mains. Mais le Serpent n'y prêta pas attention. Il fit balancer le talisman d'Eridu au-dessus de la vitre qui protégeait son jumeau, et celui-ci se retrouva attiré comme un aimant, traversant les sortilèges de protection sans encombres. Le Serpent tenait le premier collier dans sa main, les deux pierres en lévitation à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ce spectacle fascina le Docteur, jusqu'à ce que le voleur ne jette son butin dans une pochette de cuir. Le charme fut rompu et le héros attaqua. Le Serpent contra sa première offensive assez facilement et se mit à courir.

Loki souhaitait avant tout que l'exposition ne soit pas endommagée : des briques gravées datant de Sargon II, ça ne courait pas les rues. Mais son adversaire semblait n'en avoir cure. Il lui lança une nuée de papillons bleutés en plein visage –sérieusement, il se croyait où celui-là ? Au cirque ?

Bien mal lui en prit : ses papillons magiques déclenchèrent les sortilèges de protection des objets exposées et plusieurs explosions retentirent.

Stephen pesta, quel abruti, il aurait dû y penser. Heureusement les sorts avaient fonctionné, les antiquités étaient intactes. Le Serpent était en partie allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes. Des lianes de lumière orangées surgirent du sol et le relevèrent, ligoté. Elles le serrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lâcher sa pochette. Le Serpent obtempéra avec un grognement agacé. Le Docteur se saisit de l'objet avec un sourire satisfait. Mission accomplie.

\- Allez-vous un jour apprendre de vos erreurs ? lâcha le voleur.

\- Comment ça ? répondit le Docteur, un peu pris de court.

Sa Némésis envoya une vague d'énergie verte pour se libérer. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus puissant que les autres sacripants qu'il affrontait d'habitude, se dit le héros. Heureusement, la violence du choc, bien qu'elle ait fissuré et brisé le verre des vitrines, n'avait à première vue pas endommagé les reliques.

En revanche, elle avait facilement arraché son masque en le projetant à terre. Paniqué, il se mit à tâtonner dans la pénombre dans l'espoir de garder son identité secrète.

Loki, se releva, légèrement confus, et vit une petite statuette propulsée à ses pieds. La figurine était ailée, avec une tête de monstre montrant les crocs. Pazuzu ! Loki sourit sous son masque. Il ne rentrerait pas bredouille.

Percevant un gémissement, il releva la tête vers son rival. Et lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Stephen Strange ! Certes, il était loin, dans la pénombre et la poussière, mais ce bouc stupide et ce petit air suffisant ne trompait personne. Il eut un petit rire incrédule. Sa Némésis était Stephen Strange. Ça expliquait son surnom ridicule. Docteur, pour un chirurgien… Pitié, un peu d'imagination. Loki aurait dû s'appeler Styliste, tiens, pour rester dans le thème. Voyant que son ami était toujours confus, il en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les prochaines soirées allaient être intéressantes.

* * *

**Du coup, "Pazuzu" - "Pazouzou". **


	3. Enquête

**Un chapitre un petit peu court, désolée. **

**Mais j'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic (encore 4 chapitres) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stephen avait remis son masque avec précipitation. Quand il s'était relevé, le Serpent avait disparu. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Heureusement, la pochette avec les deux colliers était toujours sur le sol. Il s'en empara et contacta un conservateur du musée pour vérifier que rien ne manquait. Le Docteur s'excusa profusément auprès de l'homme pour les dégâts.

Le sauvetage des deux colliers adoucit le vieil homme, qui déplora tout de même la disparition de la statuette de Pazuzu. Elle n'avait qu'un intérêt scientifique, alors il était probable que le Serpent ne l'utiliserait jamais ailleurs que dans une vente aux enchères ou sur son bureau comme presse-papier. Quel crève-cœur de penser qu'une figurine assyrienne du Ier millénaire soit réduite à un simple bibelot attrape-poussière.

Le musée tint à le payer pour la soirée, malgré le vol, et Stephen put rentrer chez lui.

Il prit une douche et rejoignit Christine dans leur chambre. Sa petite amie dormait déjà, et il se glissa dans le lit en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Au bout de dix minutes, il réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Fixant le plafond, Stephen réfléchissait à cette soirée. Une sourde angoisse lui vrillait les entrailles. Et si le Serpent l'avait vu ? Pire, reconnu ? C'était très peu probable, il avait réagi vite. Et même si le voleur avait aperçu son visage, ils étaient dans la pénombre, au milieu de la poussière et la confusion des explosions.

Et quand bien même, il aurait fallu que le Serpent ait un nom à mettre sur son visage. Ce qui était hautement impossible. Pourtant son esprit n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa logique lui répétait qu'il y avait très peu de chances que son identité soit en danger, mais son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier. Que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et éviter pareil désastre. Stephen était quelqu'un d'assez pragmatique.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la clinique, Stephen tâchait de se concentrer sur le suivi d'un patient, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers son erreur du musée. Il savait que son métier requérait une concentration particulière, mais il ne parvenait pas à cloisonner ses appréhensions. La journée se déroula tout de même sans accroc, du moins jusqu'au moment où il retourna chercher ses affaires dans son bureau, prêt à rentrer.

Il déposa sa blouse sur son porte-manteau, saisit sa veste et son casque et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il vit la lettre.

Déposée bien en évidence sur son bureau, l'enveloppe était d'un blanc éclatant. Elle semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Stephen eut soudainement l'impression désagréable d'être observé. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'il ferma la porte à clef. Il saisit délicatement l'enveloppe. Le papier était d'un blanc velouté, c'était une enveloppe de qualité qui devait servir pour de grandes occasions. Sa blancheur était troublée par un « À l'intention du Docteur Stephen Strange » à l'encre vert foncé. Stephen l'ouvrit précautionneusement avec un coupe papier qui trainait sur son bureau. Était-elle piégée ? réalisa-t-il soudain. Il se morigéna, pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas songé avant de l'ouvrir ? Foutu pour foutu, il sortit la lettre. Dans le pire des cas, il était dans un hôpital, il serait pris en charge rapidement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Stephen eut un soupir de soulagement. Pas d'anthrax.

Mais c'était peut-être pire.

Le texte était rédigé avec la même encre verte, légèrement brillante. L'écriture était appliquée, en lettres cursives comme on en faisait au siècle dernier. Le chirurgien n'y prêta cependant pas une grande attention, lisant le texte d'une traite.

_Je vous ai toujours considéré comme l'un de mes ennemis les plus intéressants. _

_D'une part parce que votre maîtrise de la magie est remarquable, ce qui rend mes virées nocturnes plus mouvementées, et d'autre part parce que vous êtes habituellement suffisamment intelligent pour me compliquer la tâche. Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus drôles, même si vous êtes parfois trop zélé à mon goût. Notamment hier soir, où j'ai dû faire une croix sur mes talismans mésopotamiens. _

_Étrangement, malgré votre habileté à gâcher mon plan (qui était au demeurant très bien pensé, et je suis certain que mon usage des colliers vous aurait plu), vous êtes parvenu à faire une erreur monumentale. J'ai vu votre visage, et grâce à ma maîtrise absolument phénoménale de la magie, ai pu en déduire votre identité. (D'ailleurs, sérieusement, un bouc ?)_

_Malgré le fait que vous soyez un concurrent amusant, votre propension à contrecarrer mes activités nocturnes commence à devenir un peu agaçante. Aussi, si vous souhaitez que votre chère Christine n'apprenne pas que son petit ami* s'amuse à jouer les justiciers lorsqu'elle dort ou qu'elle rejoint ses amies en boîte, je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille et de cesser d'interagir avec moi. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre Serpent préféré._

_*oui ça fait très puéril, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot, puisque vous n'êtes ni fiancé.es, ni marié.es, ni pacsé.es, ni colocs…bref._

Stephen était blême. Ainsi, le Serpent l'avait vraiment reconnu. Et il menaçait de tout dire à Christine.

Comment avait-il fait ? Et en si peu de temps ? Y avait-il des sorts d'identification dont il ignorait l'existence ? Il allait devoir chercher, il ne fallait pas que tous les méchants de Néo Assur puisse débarquer à son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Mais après ? Il allait devoir éviter le Serpent ? Hors de question. Même si son ennemi était assez ambivalent et qu'il était rarement dangereux pour les civils, Stephen se faisait un devoir moral de faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Le chirurgien se passa les mains sur le visage. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Stephen passa la soirée à s'auto-flageller mentalement pour son erreur. Christine ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.


	4. Confessions

**Un dernier truc sur Pazuzu et après promis, j'arrête : il est au musée du Louvre :D ! vous pouvez le voir en vrai (ou en photo sur Internet)**

**Sinon, cette fic avance doucement, il me reste maintenant 3 chapitres + l'épilogue. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était un loooong slow burn, j'espère que vous aimez ça. **

**Voilà, bisous**

* * *

Le chirurgien réalisa après quelques jours de recherches intensives qu'aucun sort d'identification connu n'aurait pu permettre au Serpent de le retrouver. En effet, ce genre de sortilèges pouvait par exemple, relier un objet à son propriétaire, ou révéler les géniteurs d'un individu, mais il était nécessaire que les sujets à identifier soient à proximité. De plus, jamais aucune magie de ce genre n'avait donné de nom. Encore moins d'informations aussi précises qu'un métier, un lieu de travail, ou les occupations de la conjointe du sujet. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : le Serpent était plus puissant qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il avait sous-estimé son ennemi. Bien que celui-ci paraisse plus jeune que lui, il était capable d'inventer et de manipuler des sorts complexes. Peut-être même l'avait-il démasqué bien plus tôt, ce qui aurait permis au sorcier de connaître la clinique où il travaillait ainsi que le nom de sa petite amie. L'incident du musée ne serait alors qu'un prétexte. Stephen commençait même à se demander si le Serpent était aussi jeune qu'il en avait l'air : peut-être que toute son apparence n'était due qu'à un glamour.

À cette idée, Stephen comprit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à lui rendre la pareille.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent la lettre, Stephen réduit drastiquement ses sorties costumées. Auparavant, il faisait sa ronde habituelle un jour sur deux. À cela s'ajoutait les interventions imprévues qui lui étaient communiquées via un bipeur.

Ces outils, très courants dans le commerce, permettaient d'envoyer ou de recevoir un message de détresse à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Selon les modèles, la portée était plus ou moins étendue, et si la plupart indiquaient la position de l'émetteur, certains bipeurs fonctionnaient même avec la carte GPS des smartphones.

En comptant aussi ses enquêtes poussées sur des criminels plus pro-actifs, Stephen devenait le Docteur quasiment tous les jours.

Désormais, Stephen ne sortait qu'en cas d'urgence, ou alors seulement pour continuer ses enquêtes, puisqu'aucune ne concernait le Serpent. Il pouvait ainsi passer plusieurs jours de suite sans maraudes.

Ces vacances forcées n'avaient pas que des mauvais côtés. Stephen décida d'en profiter pour voir plus souvent ses amis, avec ou sans Christine. Il réalisa ainsi combien ça lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer les superhéros, Stephen s'était senti obligé de faire quelque chose dès qu'il le pouvait. Et il comprenait enfin que cette pression était malsaine.

\- Bonsoir Docteur ! entendit-il quelque part derrière lui, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

Stephen releva la tête alors que Loki se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour lui faire la bise. Ils étaient chez Thor, comme tous les vendredis soirs.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs, remarqua le jeune homme en enjambant le dossier et s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est à cause de Christine ?

La jeune femme s'était abstenue de venir, préférant retrouver quelques amies du lycée.

\- Non, non, tout va comme d'habitude avec Christine, démentit Stephen.

\- Tu as un problème au travail ? continua Loki. Sauver des vies, tout ça, ça doit être épuisant.

\- À la clinique, ça reste assez tranquille, répondit Stephen.

\- C'est quoi le problème, alors ? insista son ami.

_Si tu savais_, pensa Stephen.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, se contenta-t-il de sourire.

\- Tu me le dirais, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil.

\- Évidemment, mentit-il.

Loki eut un léger sourire et se renfonça contre le dossier du canapé. Stephen le regarda du coin de l'œil. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se confier à lui ? Comment réagirait-il devant une révélation pareille ? Évidemment, il ne le ferait pas _ici_, au milieu de tout le monde, mais peut-être que plus tard…Loki paraissait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.

Loki se retenait d'éclater de rire. Stephen réfléchissait tellement qu'il avait presque l'impression d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau se tordre sous l'effort. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il lui avait envoyé la lettre, et jamais n'avait-il eu la paix à ce point. C'est bien simple, il n'avait plus recroisé l'alter ego de Strange. Il savourait ce répit comme un bon vin et en profitait pour réaliser ses projets les plus controversables.

Il testait les limites de son ami, mais celui-ci ne saisissait aucune de ses perches. Il plaisantait sur les superhéros, vantait les mérites de la collection mésopotamienne du musée, lançait des sous-entendus sur les serpents…Mais Stephen restait sourd à ses tentatives et se perdait dans ses réflexions. Loki en était presque déçu. L'énigme n'était pourtant pas compliquée ! Croyait-il vraiment que c'était sa magie qui lui avait révélé son identité ? Quel abruti.

D'un autre côté, il culpabilisait un peu. Il ne pensait pas que sa lettre aurait autant d'effet sur Stephen. Au moins, elle avait permis de le faire sortir plus souvent.

\- En fait, c'est compliqué…commença Stephen, incertain.

C'était étrange de voir Stephen hésiter.

\- Explique-moi, répondit Loki en se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'ai un problème au…au travail, et ça me mine un peu, et…

Stephen secoua la tête et eut un sourire triste.

\- Et je peux pas en parler à Christine, lâcha-t-il en regardant ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes en couple depuis des lustres, elle devrait comprendre…tenta Loki.

\- Non, je sais qu'elle n'approuverait pas, déclara Stephen.

\- Quoi ? Tu la trompes ? lança Loki avec un petit rire.

Le chirurgien sourit. C'est vrai que dans un sens, on pouvait considérer qu'il la trompait. Avec le Serpent. Cette pensée lui donna une image mentale qu'il s'empressa de refouler, non sans rougir violemment. Comment pouvait-t-il imaginer une chose pareille ? Heureusement, Loki ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Non, je ne la trompe pas, mais elle le prendrait tout aussi mal…expliqua Stephen.

Loki se pencha vers lui et posa son menton sur son poing fermé, l'air attentif. Stephen tâcha d'ignorer le poids de son regard sur lui.

\- Je lui ai caché des trucs et maintenant que ces trucs se retournent contre moi, c'est compliqué, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je trouve que votre relation est bizarre, annonça Loki.

Stephen eut l'air surpris. Pourtant, Loki le pensait depuis pas mal de temps, et pour en avoir parlé avec Thor, il n'était pas le seul.

\- Je veux dire, tu sors sans elle, elle sort sans toi, quand vous sortez ensemble, vous ne vous parlez presque pas…énuméra Loki. Tu as pas l'air heureux avec elle. Tu ne peux même pas lui parler de ton problème. Et elle a pas l'air de tenir particulièrement à toi.

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? C'était entièrement vrai. Loki se demanda s'il était allé trop loin. Pourquoi avait-il lancé ce sujet ? Il avait besoin que Christine et Stephen soient ensemble, ou alors cet idiot allait revenir le suivre sur les toits de Néo Assur.

\- Mais vous formez un beau couple, hein, glapit-il précipitamment.

Et dire que Thor louait son tact à qui voulait l'entendre…

\- Non, tu as raison, c'est pas une relation saine…répondit Stephen. On se comprend plus. C'est presque comme si on était devenus juste des colocs.

En le disant, il réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Et à quel point ça ne lui faisait presque ni chaud ni froid. Il soupira.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ? demanda doucement Loki.

Ses yeux verts ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

\- Je, je ne sais pas…avoua-t-il. Il faut que je parle avec elle, c'est certain, mais…

\- Tu t'es encrassé dans la routine et maintenant tu as peur du changement, résuma Loki.

Stephen eut un petit sourire incrédule. C'est qu'il était clairvoyant, mine de rien.

\- C'est ça, avoua-t-il.

Loki prit une gorgée de son verre, avant d'hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Stephen n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard.

\- Ta vie m'a l'air compliquée, dis-moi.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, acquiesça Strange.

La conversation mourut, mais Stephen ne semblait pas en être dérangé. C'était comme si Loki avait pris tous ses problèmes, les avait étalés, disséqués, et qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus que de vagues ennuis. Certes, ils n'étaient toujours pas réglés, ça c'était à lui de le faire, mais ils lui paraissaient bien moins insurmontables qu'auparavant. Loki, qui s'était tourné pour discuter avec Steve Rogers, n'avait pas la moindre idée du soulagement qu'il avait causé chez lui.

Loki avait raison : il fallait qu'il agisse. D'abord, régler le problème du Serpent cornu. Ensuite, s'expliquer avec Christine.


	5. Les masques tombent

**J'ai un peu de mal à terminer cette fic (comme toujours quand j'approche de la fin), le chapitre sur lequel je suis avance très lentement, mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, donc vous ne le verrez pas**

**J'aime beaucoup cette update d'ailleurs, un peu angsty. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

La place du Grand Hôtel était bondée. La réception qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du bâtiment Art-nouveau devait toucher à sa fin, puisque la grande porte laissait échapper des flots d'invités en habits du soir de toutes les couleurs. La marée humaine scintillait sous la lumière des lampadaires, insouciante des ombres qui rôdaient dans la nuit.

Stephen ne se préoccupait pas des bourgeois un peu ivres après ce bal peut-être trop long et étouffant. Il guettait l'arrivée d'une personne en particulier. Perché sur le toit d'un immeuble cossu, il avait la vue parfaite sur la place de marbre, la grande fontaine et ses statues antiques, et il pouvait même surveiller le petit square derrière la station de métro s'il tendait légèrement le cou.

Stephen attendait le Serpent. Il était certain qu'il allait se montrer. Ce genre d'endroits grouillait de criminels en col blanc et de jeunes nobles arrogants, la cible favorite de son maître chanteur. Il adorait les tourner en ridicule ou se servir parmi les montres et bijoux de luxe.

Stephen n'était pas fondamentalement contre, il voyait la logique que suivait le Serpent, même s'il trouvait cet ersatz de Robin des Bois un peu exagéré. Mais le vol est un crime, aussi fortunée soit la victime et Stephen se devait d'intervenir. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétendrait quand ce satané voleur pointerait le bout de son nez.

En réalité, le Docteur n'en avait cure si ce soir, une jeune héritière se faisait faucher une boucle d'oreille qui valait autant que son salaire annuel. Il avait l'intention de renverser la donne et de se libérer de l'emprise de ce maudit Serpent. Si seulement celui-ci voulait bien se montrer…

Le regard du Docteur fut soudain attiré par un éclat de vert au milieu des convives. Il plissa les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une femme habillée d'une cape vert bouteille. Stephen soupira de déception.

Soudain, des grands cris s'élevèrent parmi la foule dispersée. Le pouls de Stephen s'accéléra. Est-ce qu'il était là ? Au milieu de la place, sur les toits ? Il ne le voyait pas ! Les invités poussaient de grands cris indignés et Stephen arrêta de lister tous les habits verts qu'il voyait pour se concentrer sur la foule et chercher la raison de leur courroux. Elle était évidente, en réalité.

Tous les colliers, montres, bracelets, broches, diadèmes, boucles d'oreille et même les boutons de manchette s'étaient changés en boue verdâtre. Les robes et costumes haute couture étaient apparemment fichus, de ce que pouvait entendre Stephen de son perchoir. La boue épaisse dégoulinait sur les étoffes coûteuses, et au vu des visages froncés des convives, elle devait être très odorante. Il s'autorisa un sourire.

Le Serpent ne devait pas être bien loin. Certes le sort ne paraissait pas particulièrement compliqué encore que, il avait fallu sélectionner les bijoux, et la quantité de boue par objet était assez importante mais il avait été lancé et activé sur plusieurs centaines de personnes au même moment.

Et effectivement, son flair ne l'avait pas trompé. Une silhouette se dessinait sur le toit du Grand Hôtel. Les petites cornes étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, même dans l'obscurité. Le sourire de Strange s'agrandit.

Il se concentra et jeta son sort, invisible et indolore pour éviter que le Serpent ne le contre. C'était un simple sortilège de marquage, très efficace. Cet enchantement dessinait un glyphe de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, visible de lui seul, sur le front de sa cible. Plus il se rapprocherait de l'homme marqué, plus son propre glyphe, dessiné au creux de son poignet, se réchaufferait. Néanmoins, la sensibilité de son sort était assez faible, puisque le Serpent vivait dans la même ville.

Le jeune plaisantin ne parut pas s'en émouvoir, et Strange s'éclipsa, laissant les aristocrates outrés en contrebas. La traque pouvait commencer.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Son glyphe était à peine tiède, mais Stephen avait trop de travail pour se consacrer à sa recherche. Il n'était pas pressé : le sortilège prendrait fin uniquement lorsqu'il le lèverait.

Un soir, Stephen avait voulu boire un verre avec Loki, mais celui-ci était parti rendre visite à sa mère dans l'arrière-pays. À la place, Stephen avait voulu poursuivre son rival. Il avait eu une petite frayeur en sentant sa marque froide. Sa cible avait dû sortir de la ville et de sa portée par la même occasion. Les trois jours qui suivirent furent légèrement angoissants : est-ce que le Serpent avait quitté Néo Assur de manière définitive ? Si oui, était-il hors de danger désormais ? Et si non, quand reviendrait-il ? Heureusement, la marque s'était réchauffée doucement, indiquant le retour du reptile.

Ce vendredi, alors que Stephen était en pleine conversation avec Bruce, accoudé au bar du pub où leurs amis avaient décidé de passer la soirée, son glyphe se raviva.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, cela arrivait, puis la chaleur se calmait, au gré des pérégrinations du Serpent. Mais la chaleur n'allait pas en s'atténuant. Au contraire, elle augmentait de seconde en seconde. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était impossible à ignorer.

Le Serpent approchait ! Venait-il pour lui, en costume ? Ou avait-il un projet dans le coin ? À moins qu'il n'ait découvert le sort ? Impossible. Alors, ça voulait dire qu'il venait en civil ? Stephen sentit l'excitation monter. Le Serpent cornu allait se révéler à lui, enfin. Il hésitait à sortir du bar pour partir à sa recherche quand il vit.

Loki était à l'entrée du bar, seul, les mains dans son blouson noir. Les lumières chaudes du bar faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, ses joues et ses lèvres rosies par le froid de la soirée. Il sourit à la vue de Strange, un sourire sincèrement enthousiaste qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux et creusa des fossettes dans ses joues.

C'était comme un coup de foudre. À la différence près que Stephen n'était pas frappé par un amour soudain, mais par un mélange de stupéfaction, de honte et de colère. Le glyphe scintillait d'une lueur orange sur le front pâle de Loki, inconscient du trouble de son ami. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Il détourna son regard et se concentra sur son verre, les joues brûlantes et les mains tremblantes sous l'émotion. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il perçut le jeune homme s'asseoir sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? sourit Loki.

Stephen fixait le comptoir comme s'il allait le percer avec ses yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? reprit-il, inquiet.

\- Si, si, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Stephen, mâchoire serrée.

Loki le fixa un instant, affichant un air soucieux, avant de se lever.

\- Je vais saluer Thor, je l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis parti, expliqua-t-il en désignant le fond de la salle.

Stephen hocha la tête mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Loki eut l'air d'hésiter, puis partit rejoindre son frère.

Strange était perdu dans un maelstrom d'émotions. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait trahir. Qui était le plus honnête, le Serpent ou Loki ? Est-ce que les menaces du Serpent étaient juste une blague malsaine ? Est-ce que Loki le méprisait et n'était sincère qu'avec son alter-ego ? Stephen se prit la tête entre les mains.

Loki avait mis longtemps à devenir son ami, il lui avait fallu l'apprivoiser, avant qu'il lui fasse confiance. Stephen s'était vraiment investi, mais peut-être que Loki n'avait jamais cessé de le détester. Est-ce que tout était faux ? Stephen était furieux. Loki l'avait manipulé, il s'était joué de lui, et lui était tombé dans le piège sans se poser de questions.

Les dernières semaines lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutes ces blagues, ces sous-entendus prenaient enfin leur sens. Quel connard. Il avait cru que Loki s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui, alors qu'il s'assurait juste de pouvoir continuer à vadrouiller en toute quiétude.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant, tout le monde savait que Loki maîtrisait bien la magie grâce à sa mère, évidemment qu'il s'en servait ailleurs qu'à son travail. Tout le monde connaissait la morale un peu floue de Loki, comment avait-il pu l'ignorer, ne pas faire les liens ?

Stephen jeta un coup d'œil vers Loki, hochant la tête face à son grand frère. Le jeune homme se tourna et surprit son regard, l'air un peu curieux. Une vague d'émotions contradictoires l'envahirent et soudainement le bar devint trop étouffant, trop étroit, trop rempli. Il paya rapidement sa consommation et sortit précipitamment du pub.

La fraîcheur du soir n'atténua pas sa colère mais eut le mérite d'apaiser sa panique.

\- Stephen ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Stephen ! Attends !

Il entendait ses chaussures claquer sur le bitume à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Stephen n'était clairement pas prêt pour cette conversation. Loki le dépassa et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Stephen détourna le regard et avisa de continuer son chemin mais Loki le retint en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Le chirurgien se dégagea rapidement et s'adressa à Loki d'un ton acide :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais pas, tu es parti comme ça, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien…bredouilla Loki, surpris par sa réaction.

Stephen eut un petit rire incrédule. Le glyphe était éclatant sur le visage de son ami.

\- Tu connais la loi du Talion ? lança-t-il tout à trac.

\- Euh oui… « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », le code de Hammurabi, tout ça…répondit Loki, perplexe.

\- Tu aimes vraiment la Mésopotamie, hein ? dit Stephen d'un ton acerbe.

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il hocha la tête lentement, les lèvres pincées.

\- Oui, je sais que c'est toi, lâcha Stephen. Le Serpent.

Loki pâlit, et détourna le regard.

\- Donc tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Stephen sèchement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire chanter.

Il avait sorti ça du bout des lèvres, sans le regarder. Mais sa réponse surprit Stephen.

\- Excuse-moi, ajouta Loki dans un murmure.

Stephen devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à des excuses de la part de Loki. Mais c'était peut-être juste une tentative pour l'amadouer.

\- Et rien sur le fait que tu es un criminel récidiviste ? rit méchamment Stephen.

\- Criminel récidiviste ? N'exagérons rien, rétorqua Loki.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es, coupa Stephen.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne, je fais attention à ce que je fais, commença à énumérer Loki.

\- Il en dirait quoi Thor, à ton avis ? lança Stephen.

Loki se tut et leva ses yeux vers lui avec un air paniqué. Stephen tâcha de ne pas se laisser émouvoir, préférant fixer la marque sur son front.

\- Et Frigga ?

Loki se tendit à la mention de sa mère.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de la contacter, feula-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu racontes tout à Christine ? répondit Stephen.

\- Je, je ne l'aurais jamais dit à Christine, dit Loki avec l'air de s'empêtrer dans ses pensées. Je sais que ça ne change rien pour toi, vu que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais c'était juste…pour te dissuader…

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce que tu fais est mal, Loki.

Le jeune homme se contenta de le fixer sans répondre.

\- Et tu le sais, et tu t'en moques, d'ailleurs, continua Stephen.

\- Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait chanter, Stephen, assura Loki. C'était stupide, mais sur le coup, ça m'arrangeait…

\- Ça t'arrangeait pour voler des reliques ? Pour braquer des gens ? lança Stephen.

Loki pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'es pas si différent de ta sœur, finalement, persifla Stephen.

Il savait en le disant qu'il allait réellement blesser Loki. Étrangement, il n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Le voir relever la tête, les yeux écarquillés et au bord des larmes, avant de serrer la mâchoire et de tourner les talons, puis s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, lui fit pourtant plus de mal qu'il n'aurait cru. Stephen soupira. Un problème de moins.


	6. Déprime

**Un chapitre plus centré sur Loki (d'ailleurs la plupart de la fic sera centrée sur Loki). **

**J'espère que ça va pas trop vite pour vous, après cette grosse révélation, y a quelques chapitres tranquilou avant un nouvel arc avec plus d'action. **

**J'ai l'impression de le dire chaque semaine, mais cette fic n'est toujours pas terminée, là il me reste 2 chapitres et l'épilogue. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Loki parvint à garder un visage qu'on aurait pu qualifier de neutre jusqu'à chez lui. À peine eût-il refermé la porte que les larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues. Il s'écroula sur le canapé du salon, balançant ses chaussures vers l'entrée. Heureusement, Valkyrie était toujours au bar. De toutes façons, elle allait déménager chez sa petite amie dans une semaine. Loki se retrouverait alors seul dans leur grand appartement. Tout seul.

Il allait se retrouver tout seul s'il continuait à repousser tout le monde.

Loki avait été très dur avec Thor quand il avait appris son adoption, et son frère ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Thor avait toujours été là, peu importe les horreurs qu'il lui lançait au visage. Sauf que Thor était d'une patience et d'une compassion infinie, et que quoi qu'il se passait, il resterait sur son livret de famille.

Il y avait bien sûr les amis de son frère, très nombreux, dont il appréciait la compagnie et qui, il osait l'espérer, appréciaient la sienne. Mais voilà, c'était les amis…de son frère.

Il y en avait quelques-uns qu'il considérait tout de même comme des amis à lui : Valkyrie, Steve, Bucky, Shuri, Peter…Stephen. Il ne les voyait presque plus qu'en groupe cependant, Steve et Bucky, en couple, avaient d'autres choses à penser, Shuri et Peter étaient dans leur dernière année d'université, et Valkyrie allait bientôt partir. Stephen le haïssait.

Quel idiot il avait été. Au début, c'est vrai, c'était plus facile d'aller voler la réserve de lingots non déclarés d'un magnat du pétrole quand le Docteur n'était plus dans les parages. Les autres héros du dimanche étaient médiocres, et la plupart du temps, Loki parvenait à réaliser ses méfaits sans efforts. Seulement voilà, c'était devenu tellement facile que c'en était devenu presque ennuyant. Ce n'était plus _si_ drôle, quand votre adversaire arrive à peine à vous lancer un sort, ou n'a aucune répartie, ou se prend les pieds dans sa cape. À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, comme dirait sa mère.

Le fait qu'il s'agissait de Stephen rendait la situation plus amusante encore. Le nombre de quiproquos, de sous-entendus à côtés desquels ils étaient passés ! Loki était sûr qu'il aurait pu convaincre Stephen de devenir son binôme. Il aurait fait des efforts de son côté, évidemment, en renonçant à quelques écarts de conduite, mais au bout de quelques semaines de vadrouille, Stephen l'aurait accompagné dans ses coups fourrés. Ou même pas, Loki aurait pu se ranger un peu et suivre son ami dans sa petite quête vaine de justice, quitte à continuer ses frasques sans lui dire.

Et il avait tout gâché. Pour changer. Son premier réflexe à la découverte de la double vie de Stephen avait été de le menacer. Stephen avait raison, il était comme sa sœur.

Penser à sa sœur lui fit penser à cette fameuse soirée où il avait perdu une amie et où il avait cru perdre sa mère et son frère. Penser à sa famille lui fit penser à son père. Loki soupira lourdement.

C'était d'un cliché. Le jeune homme torturé et mélancolique qui se morfondait dans son canapé et pleurait en fixant le plafond, le salon uniquement éclairé par la lumière des réverbères. Ridicule.

* * *

Valkyrie le trouva là quelques heures plus tard, relativement sobre au vu de la quantité de verres qu'elle avait descendu. Cette femme avait une résistance à l'alcool qui forçait le respect.

\- Tu es resté prostré là toute la soirée ? lança-t-elle à la forme avachie sur le sofa.

La forme en question lui répondit d'un grognement. Elle haussa un sourcil et se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

\- J'ai bien envie de m'asseoir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mmmpf, objecta Loki.

Valkyrie se laissa tomber sur lui avec le geste le plus mélodramatique qui soit.

\- Bouge, tu m'écrases ! protesta son coloc.

\- Tu es trop confortable, ânonna-t-elle en s'étirant le plus possible.

Loki se débattit et Valkyrie se défendit suffisamment pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux à terre.

\- Je te déteste, grogna Loki.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, chanta la jeune femme.

Il roula des yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit et de se remettre à fixer le plafond. Valkyrie apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée au bar ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Tu vas m'abandonner dans une semaine, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, abruti, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant au bout du lit. C'est toi qui es sorti comme un boulet de canon dès l'instant où tu es rentré pour aller déprimer tout seul dans ton coin.

\- Je ne déprime pas tout seul dans mon coin, répliqua Loki d'un ton morne.

\- C'est cela oui, répondit son amie. C'est à cause de Stephen ?

\- Pas du tout ! dit Loki trop vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista Valkyrie.

\- Rien, rien du tout.

\- Il t'a mis un râteau ?

Loki se redressa, outré.

\- Non ! On s'est juste disputé !

\- Mouais. À propos de quoi ?

\- Christine, lança-t-il sans y penser.

\- Je le savais ! lâcha Valkyrie avec un air triomphant. Tu es jaloux !

Loki se mit brusquement en tailleur.

\- Non ! Elle est juste, ils seraient mieux l'un sans l'autre ! réfuta Loki, écarlate. Et on a parlé de Thor, aussi, donc rien à voir.

\- Quel rapport… ? interrogea Valkyrie lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Thor ?

\- Tu trouves que je ressemble à Hela ? demanda soudainement Loki.

Valkyrie ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Le sujet, sans être tabou, était délicat, et ils en parlaient rarement entre eux.

\- Pas physiquement, mais…tu penses…tu penses que je pourrais finir comme elle ?

\- Stephen t'a dit que tu allais finir comme Hela ? demanda Val avec précaution.

\- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît, dit-il doucement.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Elle remarqua comment ses épaules se détendirent à l'instant où elle lui avait répondu.

\- Non, tu ne finiras pas comme Hela, répéta-t-elle. Alors, ok, je sais que tu es un sorcier puissant, et que tu fais tout pour arriver à tes fins, mais tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dit-il. À Stephen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Loki.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? Ou avec Christine ? tenta Valkyrie en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non ! protesta-t-il. Arrête avec ça.

\- Je sais pas, je me suis dit que _peut-être_ il t'en voudrait s'il avait trompé Christine avec toi et qu'il admettait pas que…commença-t-elle. Ok, j'arrête. Mais en gros, tu as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai appris quelque chose sur lui et j'ai menacé de le révéler à Christine, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et…c'était compromettant ? demanda Valkyrie.

\- Suffisamment pour que ça le fasse flipper, avoua Loki. Mais j'avais pas l'intention de le faire…

Valkyrie soupira devant cette excuse digne d'un gamin de sept ans.

\- Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand il m'a engueulé…

\- Et je suppose que ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a engueulé, quoi, résuma Loki.

Son amie soupira de nouveau, cette fois un peu moins consternée et légèrement plus compatissante.

\- Bon. Tu as _fait_ quelque chose de mal. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es mauvais, reprit-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu n'es absolument pas comme ta sœur. Compris ?

Loki hocha la tête.

\- Stephen t'a dit ça ? insista Valkyrie.

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de donner un contexte, mais c'était inutile.

\- Quel connard, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Pour sa défense, c'était vraiment quelque chose de compromettant, essaya Loki.

\- Pour sa défense, hein ? releva-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

Il ne répondit pas. Valkyrie décida que ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en une soirée et avisa la petite statuette posée sur le bureau de Loki.

\- Tu comptes garder cette horreur encore combien de temps ?

\- Parle mieux de Pazuzu ! s'indigna Loki. C'est le démon des vents d'Ouest, il protège cette coloc !

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle les yeux en ciel, en quittant la chambre. Allez, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle allait vraiment lui manquer.


	7. Rupture

**L'après-dispute, mais cette fois du côté de Stephen. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air frais de la nuit faisait voleter sa cape. D'après son indic', les enchères devraient avoir lieu dans le hangar en contrebas. La vente ne l'intéressait pas, mais il était probable que certains malfrats bien connus soient de la partie. Stephen espérait surtout surprendre L'Ours, grand collectionneur d'objets magiques volés. Ce dernier, insaisissable, était possiblement en possession du Tesseract, un cube d'une puissance magique colossale. Stephen avait soumis à la vente un objet susceptible d'attiser sa curiosité, et l'avait enchanté d'un sort de traçage, dans l'espoir de découvrir au moins une des planques du criminel.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas être présent au milieu de l'assemblée sans se faire lyncher ou ruiner son plan. L'un de ses indics portait un micro sur lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas Stephen d'être assez frustré par la situation.

Il passa bien deux heures sur ce toit, dans le froid, sans pouvoir vraiment s'éloigner pour ne pas perdre la connexion avec le micro. Heureusement, les objets présentés étaient assez intéressants, bien que complètements illégaux ou recherchés. Son bibelot, une boîte à musique enchantée ayant appartenu à une dame de compagnie de la Cour de Russie, ne fut hélas pas acquis par L'Ours. Son acheteur se trouvait être Red Skull, un homme au masque rouge, connu pour convoiter le Tesseract. Strange se promit d'aller faire un tour dans son QG.

La soirée n'ayant pas été concluante, il envoya les infos qu'il avait collectées à son référent de la police. Celui-ci lui conseilla de ne rien faire, pour éviter de mettre en danger les agents infiltrés.

Stephen se décida alors à faire une ronde avant de rentrer, Christine devant être sortie, il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Il se décida à aller vers les beaux quartiers, assez agréables de nuit avec leurs grandes places de marbres, parfois troublés par quelques voyous de petite envergure. Quoique Loki était tout de même un sorcier puissant.

En parlant du diable, il en vit les cornes.

Loki était assis sur la corniche d'un immeuble cossu, visiblement concentré sur un groupe de jeunes bourgeois avinés. Stephen s'approcha de lui sans un bruit.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être privé de sortie ?

Loki sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement paniqué.

Entendre le Serpent le tutoyer lui laissa une impression bizarre.

\- Ma ronde. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur faire ? répondit Stephen en désignant les jeunes sur la place.

\- Absolument rien, dit Loki d'un ton boudeur.

\- C'est cela oui. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tes conneries, Loki, ajouta Stephen.

\- Je n'ai littéralement rien fait à part me balader en costume, _Docteur_, rétorqua Loki en insistant sur le pseudonyme du chirurgien.

\- Il y a intérêt que ça continue comme ça, _Serpent_, ou crois bien que ton frère en sera informé, répliqua Stephen.

Même avec le masque, il aurait pu jurer que Loki venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme se leva, les mains en l'air, et ajouta :

\- Puisque visiblement, je dérange, je m'en vais. Sans commettre aucun crime d'une quelconque nature.

Et il s'éclipsa dans la nuit, aussi silencieux et agile qu'un chat. Son départ provoqua une déception incongrue chez Stephen. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et il devait avouer que cela lui manquait.

* * *

L'occasion de revoir Loki vint bien assez tôt. T'Challa, le grand frère de Shuri, organisait une soirée au manoir familial. Il s'agissait d'une réception assez formelle, dans le style de T'Challa, aussi était-il certain que Loki y serait.

Pourtant, il ne se montrait toujours pas. Stephen cherchait nerveusement parmi les invités. Alors qu'il errait de salles en salles dans le manoir richement décoré, il croisa Shuri, un verre à la main. Elle alla à sa rencontre, sa longue robe flottant à chacun de ses pas. On avait l'impression que sa tenue avait été découpée dans un ciel mauve de crépuscule. Si l'œil s'attardait sur les drapés nuageux, il pouvait saisir des petites étoiles, en mouvement constant.

L'enchantement parlait de lui-même, c'était indubitablement une création de Loki. Stephen en fut rassuré et se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Stephen ! Je ne crois pas que Loki soit encore arrivé, annonça Shuri avec un air à la fois moqueur et compatissant.

\- Oh, euh, très bien, bafouilla Stephen, pris de court.

Il y eut un léger silence où Stephen ne put ignorer la moue sarcastique de la jeune fille.

\- En tout cas, cette robe te va super bien, assura-t-il tout à trac. Et les paillettes sur tes joues aussi.

\- Merci, répondit Shuri, visiblement consciente de son malaise.

Stephen aperçut Valkyrie au loin, dans une robe enchantée avec des motifs plumes de paon sur le bustier.

\- Loki s'est bien débrouillé pour ce soir, remarqua Shuri.

Stephen acquiesça distraitement. Valkyrie finit par le remarquer, et son visage se ferma. Elle les rejoignit tout de même.

\- Bonsoir Shuri, tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Superbe ! Ta robe est sublime, tu es magnifique, répondit Shuri en désignant le dégradé bleu marine-vert émeraude de sa jupe.

\- Merci, minauda Val avant de se tourner vers Stephen, l'air glacial : Stephen.

\- Valkyrie, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il était évident que Loki avait dû lui parler de leur dispute, mais il ne savait pas s'il lui avait tout dit ou si sa colocataire ne savait rien de leurs virées nocturnes. Valkyrie continua de bavarder avec Shuri en l'ignorant royalement et Stephen continua de scruter la foule. Et soudain il le vit.

Loki était à l'entrée de la salle de bal, seul, dans un costume trois-pièces entièrement noir. Il eut l'air imperceptiblement intimidé par le monde, ce qui le fit hésiter un instant, presque seul au monde sous l'éclat chaud des lustres de la pièce. Il venait tout juste d'arriver, et ses joues étaient encore roses par le froid de l'extérieur, mais sa peau paraissait presque translucide par contraste avec sa tenue. Son regard vert parcourut l'assemblée et croisa celui de Stephen, rendu fiévreux par l'expectative.

Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre pour Stephen, comme dans les contes de fées et les rom-coms qu'il n'assumait pas de regarder. Il se sentit submergé par l'émotion, pris d'une sorte de vertige soudain et au milieu du chaos de ses sentiments, Loki était le seul élément stable. Il eut l'envie irrésistible de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, de décoiffer ses cheveux si soigneusement tirés vers l'arrière, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et qu'il était affreusement désolé pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites.

Mais Loki pinça les lèvres et serra les mâchoires à sa vue. Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers un groupe d'invités, ignorant Stephen. Les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant, celui-ci se retourna vers Shuri et Val, avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

Les deux jeunes femmes l'observaient. Shuri se montrait compatissante, mais Valkyrie ne cachait pas son dédain.

Ce qu'elles pensaient de lui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'excusa auprès d'elles et se rendit aux toilettes. Dieu merci, elles étaient vides.

Stephen se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était pâle, ses mains tremblaient. Le mépris de Loki était mille fois pire que sa presque trahison. Pourquoi l'avait-il comparé à Hela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ignoré Loki, et eu cette discussion plus tard, à tête reposée ? C'était certain que Loki le haïssait désormais.

Il ne pouvait pas rester à cette soirée, en sachant que Loki était là, à l'ignorer et à vivre sa vie. C'était trop difficile.

Stephen resta tout de même une heure et demie de plus à la soirée de T'Challa. Heureusement, il y avait foule, et il put discuter avec plusieurs personnes à la conversation intéressante sans être contraint de se retrouver face à Loki. Il l'entrevit tout de même, ici et là, des fragments de lui magnifique en costume du soir, sa moue ennuyée habituelle pour ce genre d'événements. Chaque fois qu'il captait son image, Stephen s'empressait de se plonger dans la discussion qu'il tenait, honteux et heureux à la fois.

Il finit par croiser Christine, habillée d'une petite robe bleu marine assez austère. Elle s'ennuyait ferme, et Stephen réalisa qu'il l'avait complètement oubliée. Penaud, il lui proposa de rentrer.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être terriblement mal habillée pour l'occasion, soupira-t-elle en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- C'est vrai que les autres femmes avaient l'air de défiler sur un tapis rouge, répondit Stephen. La prochaine fois, il faudra demander le dress code à T'Challa.

Christine haussa un sourcil.

\- Non pas que tu sois mal habillée, mais ta robe était peut-être trop simple ? tenta-t-il maladroitement. Je veux dire, Shuri avait des nébuleuses magiques sur une robe de princesse.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir les talents de Loki, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

À la mention de Loki, Stephen rata un battement et manqua de griller un feu rouge.

\- Ça va ? demanda Christine avec circonspection.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sobre, répondit-il.

\- Je peux prendre le volant, sinon, proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Le silence tomba dans l'habitacle. C'était impressionnant à quel point Stephen se sentait mal à l'aise avec Christine, alors qu'un an auparavant, ils filaient le parfait amour. Depuis quand étaient-ils des étrangers ? À quel moment avaient-ils commencé à vivre l'un à côté de l'autre, plutôt qu'ensemble ? Stephen réalisa que cet enlisement avait eu lieu assez tôt dans leur relation finalement. Cela faisait plus de six mois au moins qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment un couple. Et qu'aucun des deux n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour empêcher leur relation de couler.

Visiblement, Christine pensait la même chose puisqu'elle rompit le silence assourdissant de la voiture :

\- J'ai l'impression que cette soirée était une belle métaphore pour notre couple.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Stephen sans la regarder.

\- On a tous les deux passé la soirée à oublier l'existence de l'autre, moi à boire des verres avec des hommes que je connais à peine, toi à papillonner avec des jeunes filles toutes pailletées.

Stephen se souvint qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait son coming-out.

\- Je suis pan, tu sais.

\- De mieux en mieux.

Il serra les dents en gardant toute son attention sur la route.

\- Je veux dire, ça m'est égal que tu sois pan, ou bi, ou gay, ou n'importe, reprit-elle. Mais depuis deux ans que je te connais, dont plus d'un an ensemble, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- J'ai essayé de…commença-t-il.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, coupa Christine. Mais ça en dit long sur ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ou ce qu'on ne ressent pas, plutôt, souligna Stephen.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la rue.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête, alors, dit-il doucement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, oui.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, simplement troublé par le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le véhicule.


	8. Omg they were roommates

**En cette période de confinement, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos proches aussi. **

**L'avantage, c'est que je vais avoir le temps d'écrire et donc de finir cette fic, je passerais certainement à un rythme de parution un peu plus élevé. Au moins ça nous occupera ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre tranquilou va vous plaire, même si il est un peu court. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Stephen attendait sur le palier, deux valises et un sac de sport à ses pieds. Il hésitait à sonner, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres options. Jamais il n'accepterait.

Il appuya sur la sonnette.

Il eut l'impression que le bruit retentit dans tout l'immeuble. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, accompagnés d'un « J'arrive ! » et de quelques jurons étouffés. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Loki en pantalon de pyjama (vert, évidemment), torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, et visiblement encore ensommeillé. Pour sa défense, il était neuf heures du matin et on était dimanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore oublié, cette…oh.

Loki écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Stephen, absolument fasciné par cette vision. Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que Loki ne se reprenne, et ne lui claque la porte au nez alors que Stephen criait « Loki ! ». Stephen entendit différents verrous se fermer, et soupira.

\- Loki, écoute moi…tenta-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

\- Loki, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es toujours derrière la porte…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Stephen ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

\- C'est Valkyrie qui m'a conseillé de venir ici quand elle a su que je cherchais un appart.

\- Traîtresse.

\- Et que tu ne répondais ni à mes textos, ni à mes appels.

\- J'ai pas envie de te voir.

\- Val m'a dit que tu trouvais pas de coloc et que tu galérais pour le loyer.

Aucune réponse. Stephen se sentit ridicule, il savait que ça allait mal se passer et pourtant il avait écouté Val, qui devait avoir eu pitié de lui.

\- J'ai ramené des croissants.

Stephen entendit les verrous se tourner un par un, avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre.

\- Je vais mettre un tee-shirt ! cria son hôte depuis le couloir.

Il décida de prendre ça comme une invitation et rentra dans l'appartement. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il laissa ses valises et son sac dans l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le sachet de viennoiseries à la main. Stephen s'assit sur un tabouret et observa la pièce. Loki avait clairement profité de l'absence de Valkyrie pour étendre ses activités magiques à tout l'appart. La cuisine était nickel, certainement grâce à un quelconque sortilège. Cependant, une potion mauve sur le plan de travail, quelques graines étranges dans un mortier et des flacons de toutes les couleurs sur une étagère rappelaient que les occupations de leur propriétaire n'étaient pas si innocentes. Ledit propriétaire débarqua dans la pièce, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt vert.

\- Café ? Thé ? Chocolat ?

\- Thé, s'il te plait.

Loki lança la bouilloire et s'assit en face de lui. Il se servit un croissant et commença à le dépiauter en regardant Stephen.

\- Donc tu veux emménager ici.

\- Je veux d'abord te présenter mes excuses, répondit Stephen.

\- Pour ? demanda Loki sur un ton de maître d'école.

\- Pour t'avoir insulté, et blessé, et menacé, dit Stephen. Je pense que je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout de suite que je t'avais reconnu, j'aurais été moins agressif.

Loki continua de déchiqueter son croissant et de le manger par petit bout.

\- Je suis désolé, Loki, reprit-il. Tu n'es pas comme elle.

Il se tut. Loki ne répondit rien, se leva et attrapa la boîte de thés et deux tasses. Il se rassit, mit un sachet dans son mug, et fit glisser la boîte vers Stephen. Puis il resta silencieux, attendit que l'eau soit prête, en versa dans les deux tasses avant de se rasseoir, toujours en silence. Stephen l'observa prendre une gorgée, et eut un petit sourire en voyant l'inscription « Meilleur frère du monde » sur la tasse de Loki.

\- Cadeau de Thor, expliqua-t-il. Après ma première fugue.

Stephen hocha lentement la tête. Il ne savait pas trop comment continuer cette conversation. Devait-il présenter ses excuses de nouveau ? Changer de sujet ?

\- Donc tu n'as plus d'appart, reprit Loki sans le regarder.

\- Non, confirma Stephen. Christine et moi avons rompu, elle m'a donné une semaine pour quitter l'appart, puis j'ai passé une semaine à l'hôtel et ensuite Val m'a violemment conseillé de venir ici.

Loki roula des yeux.

\- Écoute, je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas, mais en même temps ça pourrait être une bonne idée ? tenta-t-il. On pourrait essayer, je ne sais pas, deux, trois jours, voir si ça fonctionne ?

Loki ne réagit pas, et prit une autre gorgée de thé. C'était pas gagné.

\- Mais sinon, c'est pas grave, je vais te laisser tranquille et retourner à l'hôtel, reprit-il.

\- J'ai été un con aussi, dit Loki.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire chanter.

\- Loki, c'est pardonné depuis longtemps, lui assura Stephen.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai, assura Stephen.

\- Donc tu ne me détestes pas ? demanda Loki.

\- Non…c'est toi qui as toutes les raisons de me détester, répondit Stephen, incrédule.

\- Pas vraiment…marmonna Loki en prenant un deuxième croissant.

Ils se turent de nouveau.

\- Du coup, ça te tenterait qu'on se mette ensemble ? lança Stephen.

Loki le regarda d'un air interdit, alors que Stephen réalisa l'énormité qu'il venait de dire.

\- En coloc, je veux dire ? dit-il du ton le plus nonchalant possible.

Il tenta de garder contenance en priant pour que Loki ne remarque pas sa gêne.

\- Oui, pas de problème, répondit Loki. Il faudra juste prévenir le proprio pour le bail, et tu peux t'installer.

\- Parfait ! sourit Stephen.

Loki sourit en retour et la boule d'angoisse qui étreignait la poitrine de Stephen s'évapora.

* * *

Loki était à la fois extatique et légèrement angoissé à l'idée que Stephen allait emménager avec lui. Il profita de ce que Stephen était parti chercher d'autres affaires à son ancien appart pour appeler Valkyrie. Elle lui devait une explication.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Stephen a débarqué ce matin ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle. Stephen a débarqué chez toi ce matin ?

\- Fais pas l'innocente, il a dit que c'était toi qui l'envoyais, répliqua Loki. Alors que Shuri m'a dit que tu avais failli lui sauter à la gorge à la soirée de T'Challa.

\- Ok, j'avoue ! rit-elle. J'ai appris qu'il avait largué Christine, et comme tu me faisais de la peine à te morfondre dans le noir depuis votre engueulade, j'ai décidé de te donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- Je ne me morfondais pas dans le noir, répliqua Loki.

\- Mytho, la dernière fois que je suis passée, tu déprimais à mort, rétorqua Valkyrie. Alors tout est arrangé ? Il prend ma chambre ou il va dans la tienne ?

\- Tu es lourde, Val.

\- Je t'offre l'opportunité de ta vie, chaton, déclara Valkyrie. Fais-en bon usage.

\- Opportunité de rien du tout, répondit Loki. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir avant. Il s'est ramené à l'aube, je lui ai ouvert en pyjama.

\- Oh ça a pas dû le déranger, remarqua son amie.

\- Val ! Arrête, protesta Loki.

\- Quand je pense que vous allez vivre ensemble ! déclara-t-elle. Ça va être tellement romantique !

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Loki. Tu te fais des films pour rien.

\- On en reparlera quand vous serez ensemble, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu me saoules, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard ! lança Valkyrie avant de se faire raccrocher au nez.

Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas cette lubie de Val. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Stephen autrement que comme un ami. Ou un potentiel coéquipier. Et maintenant un colocataire. Et même si désormais il était célibataire, ça ne changeait absolument rien.

* * *

**omg they were roommates **


	9. Règles de la colocation

**Je viens tout juste de me rappeler que je devais update, j'ai failli oublier mdr.**

**Bref, encore une fois, c'est un chapitre sans vraiment d'action, il y en aura encore un autre comme ça et ensuite y a un nouvel arc :)**

**Concernant mon avancement de cette fic, je suis sur le chapitre 22, très angsty, ma bêta en a marre de moi. **

V**oilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première semaine se déroula sans accrocs. Les deux nouveaux colocataires cherchaient leur rythme, en douceur, un peu gênés par cette intimité nouvelle. Ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble, sans se déranger. Stephen faisait particulièrement attention à se faire aussi discret que possible.

Il croisait Loki au petit-déjeuner, les cheveux bouclés par la nuit, toujours un peu ensommeillé alors qu'il sirotait son thé. Ou au sortir de la douche, soit encore trempé et enroulé dans une serviette, ses mèches ondulées dégoulinant sur sa nuque, soit fin prêt et tiré à quatre épingles pour partir à l'agence. Il lui arrivait de rentrer tard le soir, et de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le canapé à peine une seconde après avoir passé la porte, au côté de Stephen dans le même état après une longue garde.

Mais il l'entendait aussi sortir par la fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit, et revenir quelques heures plus tard, exténué et heureux malgré quelques contusions. Il entrapercevait parfois une carte immense de la ville, annotée et parsemée de punaises, au-dessus du bureau de sa chambre, quand Loki enlevait la tenture qui la dissimulait. Stephen voyait tous les jours la figurine de Pazuzu trôner sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Le démon sumérien semblait le narguer. Son sourire carnassier se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Après quinze jours, Stephen proposa à Loki de mettre en place des règles de colocation. Loki leva les yeux aux ciel mais obtempéra. Assis à la table de la cuisine, devant une pile de beignets que Stephen avait achetés exprès pour adoucir la conversation, Loki regardait Stephen réfléchir devant son bloc-notes, son stylo bic tapotant son menton.

\- Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ? demanda Loki en prenant un beignet.

\- Eh bien, on va déterminer qui fait quoi ici, et qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas faire, expliqua Stephen.

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ? On s'est organisé naturellement, non ? objecta Loki.

\- Justement, autant l'officialiser, répondit Stephen.

\- Ok, admis Loki. Si y en a un qui cuisine pour les deux, c'est l'autre qui nettoie, et sinon, on nettoie tout seul.

\- Parfait ! dit Stephen.

Il écrivit la règle numéro une avec application. Loki remarqua son sourire un peu forcé mais ne dit rien.

\- Les parties communes restent propres mais je peux garder ma chambre en bordel, reprit-il.

Stephen se crispa légèrement mais nota tout de même.

\- Tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre sans ma permission et inversement, ajouta Loki.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ce dont je voulais parler, dit prudemment Stephen.

Loki eut une seconde de confusion avant de comprendre.

\- Oh ! Tu peux inviter qui tu veux, hein, juste préviens-moi, précisa-t-il.

Stephen rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Loki le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

\- Tu mets une chaussette sur la poignée de ta porte et je te laisse tranquille, ou alors tu m'envoies un texto et j'irai dormir chez Thor, si tu préfères que je te laisse l'appart, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit Stephen.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il lentement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on décide quoi faire à propos de nous deux, répondit Stephen.

\- Nous deux ? répéta Loki.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Par rapport au Serpent. Et au Docteur, ajouta Stephen.

Loki soupira de soulagement, avant de réaliser de quoi il parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i décider ? Je fais ce que je veux, tu fais ce que tu veux, et voilà, dit Loki, sur la défensive.

\- Non, pas « et voilà », s'agaça Stephen. Je peux pas te laisser transgresser la loi sans rien faire.

\- Bien sûr que si, sourit Loki, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Stephen. Je suis un super-héros officiel, quand j'ai signé le registre, j'ai juré de faire respecter la loi. Comme toi, si je me souviens bien.

\- Et donc ? Je ne te contrains pas à enfreindre la loi, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Par omission ! objecta Stephen. Je vois tes trophées traîner partout dans la maison, et tes plans, et tes potions bizarres !

\- Très bien, je les remets dans ma chambre et problème réglé, dit rapidement Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pas la question et tu le sais très bien, déclara son ami. Il faut que tu rendes ce que t'as volé.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me dénonces à la police ? ironisa Loki.

Stephen hésita une seconde avant de rougir.

\- Vraiment, Stephen ? Vraiment ? s'offusqua Loki.

\- Non, je ne te dénoncerai pas ! se défendit l'intéressé. Mais j'espère que tu comprends le dilemme moral que tu m'imposes !

\- J'hallucine, lâcha Loki en secouant la tête.

\- Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais ! Un jour, tu vas te faire arrêter par la police, ou par un superhéros quelconque ! argua Stephen.

\- Tu parles ! La plupart sont des incapables, souffla Loki.

\- Ah oui ? Il suffit que tu tombes sur celui qui est moins incapable que les autres et tu vas en prison. Si un autre criminel ne te tue pas avant ! répondit Stephen.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lança Loki.

Stephen le regarda avec un air outré.

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que ça me plairait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? répondit-il. Et Thor ? Et ta mère ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma une seconde après. Il avait raison, cet abruti. Il se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, lâcha-t-il après un silence.

\- Ne me force pas à t'en empêcher, répondit Stephen d'une voix grave.

Loki eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans et de se faire gronder par son père. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Loki, je suis sérieux, insista Stephen.

Il ne répondit et détourna le regard.

\- Promets-moi au moins que tu seras plus prudent à défaut d'être honnête.

Comment pouvait-il être au bord des larmes ? C'était ridicule, il n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu.

\- Loki, réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? demanda Loki, en essayant d'avoir un ton cassant. Comme un criminel ?

Il renifla et ce faisant, réalisa qu'il pleurait pour de bon. Il s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son sweat. Il se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi était-il à ce point à fleur de peau ?

\- Loki…

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un monstre ! lâcha-t-il. Je reconnais que ce que je fais n'est pas toujours légal, ou altruiste, mais je, je suis pas une mauvaise personne !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, Loki, répondit Stephen doucement.

Il se leva et réalisa qu'il tremblait.

\- Je reviens, murmura Loki, avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

D'un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva habillé en Serpent. Loki se téléporta sur le toit d'un immeuble proche.

Où pouvait-il aller maintenant ? Une bulle de désespoir éclata dans sa poitrine. Il se tenait debout, au bord du vide, la mer de phares en contrebas, une agitation qui lui était étrangère. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait craquer de la sorte. Certes, il détestait être une déception, mais il en avait l'habitude.

Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Stephen ?

Deux semaines de cohabitation et il avait déjà perdu le contrôle devant lui. Quelle honte.

Au bout de quelques minutes à observer les boulevards, il s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide, et soupira. Loki était émotionnellement épuisé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Stephen, en costume, en se glissant à ses côtés. Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud.

Loki prit la tasse dans ses mains, et releva le bas de son masque pour prendre une gorgée.

\- J'espère qu'aucun de tes collègues masqués ne va nous voir, ça ruinerait ta réputation, remarqua Loki.

\- Ça ruinerait _ta_ réputation, tu veux dire, sourit Stephen.

\- À propos, se lança Loki. Je ne pleure pas d'habitude. Enfin pas devant des gens.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai été maladroit, admit Stephen.

\- C'est peu de le dire, souffla Loki.

Stephen prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ça m'inquiète, dit-il. J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher et que le lendemain j'apprenne à la télé que tu t'es fait arrêter ou tuer par un flic, ou un super-héros, ou un méchant quelconque.

\- Je peux en dire la même chose pour toi, souligna Loki.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, répondit doucement Stephen.

Loki se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai compris que je ne peux pas te forcer, continua le Docteur. Mais, je te demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois quand tu sors faire un mauvais coup.

\- Stephen, rit Loki. C'est _toujours_ réfléchi.

Ils se turent et Loki but son chocolat dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que le froid de la nuit ne les pousse à rentrer.

Cette mise au point houleuse passée, la cohabitation devint beaucoup plus tranquille.

Stephen parvenait à tolérer le désordre qui fleurissait au passage de Loki et celui-ci faisait mine d'en être désolé et d'y faire plus attention. Il arrivait moins à s'habituer aux vrilles que faisait son cœur chaque fois que Loki lui souriait, ou prenait son petit-déjeuner torse nu, ou s'endormait sur le canapé.

C'est peut-être parce que Loki lui faisait tant d'effet que Stephen n'avait pas abandonné sa résolution de le remettre sur le droit chemin, ou au moins, de le garder à peu près en sécurité. Néanmoins, il s'était promis de le faire plus subtilement.

Il lui suffit de lancer le premier épisode de Brooklyn 99 un soir, dans le salon, pour que Loki le rejoigne et s'installe avec lui. Rapidement, ça devint une routine. Dès que la nuit tombait et que Loki commençait à regarder vers la fenêtre nerveusement, comme un animal en cage, Stephen n'avait qu'à proposer innocemment un épisode de B99, ou un Jurassic Park, avec un chocolat chaud ou un pot de glace, pour que Loki ne se blottisse dans le canapé, emmitouflé sous un plaid.

Stephen eut l'arrogance de se féliciter d'avoir réussi à manipuler Loki si facilement, avant de remarquer quelques semaines plus tard l'air moqueur de son colocataire devant son sourire satisfait. Loki n'était pas dupe, mais Stephen non plus, il savait très bien que son ami sortait toujours.

En fait, il leur arrivait même de se croiser lors de leurs vadrouilles, ce qui donnait lieu à des moments légèrement embarrassants, particulièrement quand l'un et l'autre s'étaient échangé des alibis. Parfois même, ils se retrouvaient devant d'autres super-héros ou vilains, et devaient alors prétendre ne pas se connaître pour éviter les soupçons. Loki paraissait savourer ce genre de comédie, et Stephen devait avouer que lui aussi.

D'autant que Loki donnait l'impression de l'avoir écouté : ses activités étaient de plus en plus rarement illégales. Il ne s'en vantait pourtant pas spécialement mais Stephen le couvait tout de même d'un regard fier.


	10. Le concours Sindbad

**Bon, alors ce chapitre, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. **

**Dans mon doc Word il s'intégrait bien et tout, mais avec la découpe que j'ai faite sur le site, ça fait un peu bonus. Donc considérant qu'il a un statut particulier, j'avais décidé de le publier un jeudi entre deux chapitres plus intéressants. Et finalement, avec le confinement, je pense que je vais pas attendre d'avoir terminé ma fic pour passer à deux publications par semaine. C'est donc ce chapitre bonus qui ouvre le bal à ce nouveau rythme. **

**Donc désormais, vous aurez un chapitre le lundi et le jeudi ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre bonus vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki se rongeait les ongles comme un damné dans les coulisses. C'était une sale habitude et il détestait les gens qui faisaient ça, mais il était tellement stressé qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait repris son tic.

Ce soir, c'était sa chance. La maison de haute couture Sindbad, dont il était un des jeunes talents, organisait ce soir un concours entre ses stylistes. Chacun avait un set d'une demie heure pour faire défiler une collection créée exprès pour l'événement. Le meilleur, désigné par les couturiers les plus anciens et prestigieux de la maison, aurait l'immense honneur de diriger la collection pour la Fashion week de Nidavellir, dans six mois. Autant dire que Loki angoissait.

Le thème de cette année était « l'eau ». Le premier couturier avait présenté des modèles presque nues sous des tenues faites d'eau en suspension grâce à un sort. Certaines robes parvenaient à être agréables à l'œil, mais l'ensemble était assez ennuyeux, une fois la surprise passée. La deuxième était partie sur des robes à base de filets de pêche déstructurés, de coquillages de toutes les couleurs et d'arêtes de poissons. Loki avait détesté mais le jury en avait apprécié l'audace, d'après les rumeurs. La troisième avait créé des tenues évoquant la glace, avec de la neige, des glaçons et beaucoup de blanc. Pour le coup, Loki avait vraiment apprécié son travail.

Son défilé commençait dans dix minutes. Les coulisses étaient en effervescence. Loki courait partout, rajustait un pli sur la robe d'une mannequin ici, recousait un ourlet là, ajustait le rouge à lèvres d'une autre, donnait des instructions aux coiffeurs, le tout avec une efficacité redoutable qui n'était due qu'à la panique.

Son frère et sa mère était dans le public, ses amis aussi. Le jury continuait de débriefer la collection précédente. Loki se tordait les mains, et une des maquilleuses le prit en pitié et lui donna des conseils de respiration.

Enfin, les haut-parleurs annoncèrent son tour, la musique commença et le metteur en scène fit signe à la première modèle de s'élancer sur le podium. Loki ne savait si on l'avait achevé ou libéré.

Stephen, au deuxième rang, était émerveillé par les créations de Loki. Les robes étaient évidemment enchantées, mais de manière plus subtile que ses concurrents. Le style de Loki ne reposait pas sur ses talents de magicien, non, sa sorcellerie soulignait son art. Ainsi, la longue robe d'un bleu profond, évoquant l'océan un soir de tempête, était terminée d'une traîne d'écume, le drapé de la robe ensorcelé pour former une houle orageuse. Plusieurs tenues rappelaient des vagues, dans un camaïeu de bleus, de verts, de gris. Parfois le calme des jupes était troublé par des formes ichthyiques et leurs écailles argentées ou dorées. Stephen était absolument subjugué par le spectacle et à ses côtés, Thor, Val et Frigga l'étaient tout autant.

Quand enfin, Loki monta sur le podium pour saluer, Stephen réalisa en applaudissant à quel point il l'admirait. À ses côtés, Val sourit en secouant la tête, clairement en train de se moquer de lui. Le jury se retira pour délibérer, et tout le public s'en alla vers une salle de réception attenante, pour patienter avec des petits fours et des cocktails.

Loki arriva dans la salle et se précipita vers ses amis. Il était habillé d'un costume simple, sans cravate, mais parvenait à donner une impression distinguée. En revanche, son sourire crispé ne trompait absolument pas son entourage.

\- Oh Loki, c'était absolument magnifique ! dit Frigga en posant une main sur son bras.

Loki murmura un merci, gêné, et le reste du groupe partagea ses impressions et ses pronostics. Thor était particulièrement enthousiaste et accapara l'attention de son petit frère pendant toute la conversation.

Enfin, l'un des membres du jury invita tout le monde à rejoindre la salle du défilé. Les quatre concurrents montèrent sur le podium, les membres du jury à leurs côtés.

La directrice de la maison Sindbad saisit le micro et remercia le public et les jeunes talents pour cette soirée. Elle fit une pause, s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit.

\- Et maintenant, le moment que tout le monde attend… annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Les membres du jury et moi-même avons ardemment délibéré, notre choix a été très difficile.

Stephen pouvait voir la subtile tension dans la posture de Loki qui montrait son appréhension. Son visage restait pourtant imperturbable.

\- Je tiens d'abord à féliciter nos quatre concurrents, qui se sont absolument surpassés !

C'était de la torture à ce niveau-là. Loki jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et croisa le regard de Stephen. Ce dernier eut un sourire d'encouragement qui déclencha un étrange frisson chez le jeune styliste, pourtant prisonnier de la chaleur des projecteurs.

\- Hélas, il nous a fallu faire un choix. Mes chers invités, Sindbad sera représenté, à la fashion week de Nidavellir, par le talent de…

Elle fit une pause dramatique, et Stephen put voir les yeux de Loki s'écarquiller un tout petit peu sous l'attente.

\- Tricia Chamberlain !

Loki applaudit à tout rompre en faisant un grand sourire, suivant le public. Stephen au contraire, était absolument choqué. Ce n'était pas le seul : à ses côtés, Val, Thor et même Frigga n'applaudissaient pas.

La gagnante s'avança pour recevoir une gerbe de fleurs. Elle essuyait ses larmes en souriant.

\- Sérieusement ? Des filets de pêche ? grogna Valkyrie.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, lâcha Thor.

\- Je vais avoir deux mots avec ce jury d'incapables, déclara Frigga.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru à voir cette femme au port altier insulter des gens avec autant de spontanéité. Cela aurait fait rire Stephen s'il n'avait pas craint la colère de la matriarche. D'autant qu'il partageait son avis sur l'incompétence des jurés.

Loki descendit les rejoindre, toujours souriant. Le petit groupe se précipita vers lui pour partager sa désapprobation, et le jeune homme tenta de les raisonner.

\- Tricia est la styliste favorite chez Sindbad, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Les soutifs de ses mannequins sont des coquillages en plastique. En plastique, dit Val avec le ton qu'on prend avec les enfants. C'est ridicule.

\- Son défilé était d'une médiocrité crasse, jugea Frigga.

\- Maman ! la rabroua Loki. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça.

\- C'est la vérité, protesta-t-elle alors que Loki les conduisait vers la sortie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois dehors, Frigga embrassa son cadet une dernière fois, avant de rentrer avec son aîné. Valkyrie, après un dernier au revoir, prit le métro, laissant Stephen et Loki seuls.

Ce dernier s'en trouva bizarrement gêné.

\- Ton défilé était absolument incroyable, ils ont raison de te défendre comme ça, lança Stephen.

\- Merci, répondit Loki. Mais c'est juste que je vais être le subordonné de Tricia pendant toute la préparation de sa fashion week, donc bon, mieux vaut pas me la mettre à dos.

\- Eh bien, espérons qu'elle aura plus d'inspiration que pour ce soir…

Loki sourit.

\- J'avoue que ses filets de pêche avec ses faux coquillages violets et ses petits poissons en plastique étaient horribles, admit-il.

\- Je plains les filles qui ont dû défiler avec ça, enchérit Stephen.

\- Quitte à perdre, j'aurai préféré que ce soit Elsa qui gagne le concours. La troisième, celle qui a fait des robes avec de la glace et de la neige magique, expliqua Loki devant l'air confus de son ami.

\- Oui, ses tenues étaient magnifiques, approuva Stephen.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais c'est quand même toi qui aurait dû gagner.

Loki soupira en essayant de retenir un rire.

\- On dirait que c'est toi qui as perdu, remarqua-t-il. Alors que c'est moi qui vient d'être recalé.

Stephen allait répondre quelque chose quand leurs deux bipeurs se mirent à sonner. Ils s'entreregardèrent, surpris. Loki sortit son appareil de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Coups de feu en face du tribunal, dit-il. C'est à dix minutes.

Il regarda autour de lui, vérifia que la rue était déserte, et un battement de cils plus tard, il était perché sept mètres plus haut, sur la pente d'un toit, habillé en Serpent. Stephen leva le nez.

\- Tu attends quoi ? lança Loki.

Stephen ne put retenir un sourire, avant de se lancer à sa suite.


	11. L'idée de Stephen

**Le nouvel arc débute dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Loki courait sur les toits, essayant de distancer son poursuivant. La semaine dernière, après le défilé, l'occasion de travailler avec Stephen s'était révélée assez agréable. Son colocataire était un partenaire plus qu'efficace, et Loki avait réalisé qu'il était préférable de travailler avec le Docteur plutôt que contre lui.

Ce souvenir ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu moins dans la légalité aujourd'hui. Loki avait réussi à subtiliser le collier d'une baronne à une soirée mondaine. Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc : le bijou avait été remplacé par une copie sur le cou de sa victime lors d'une coupure de courant. Hélas, la baronne s'était rendue compte de l'arnaque beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et Loki n'avait pas eu le temps d'être hors de portée des superhéros appelés en renfort. D'où sa course effrénée pour échapper au Docteur.

Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit lui, évidemment. De tous les héros du coin, c'était toujours sur lui que Loki tombait. À croire que Stephen avait implanté une puce GPS sous sa peau.

Le problème, c'est que son apparence actuelle était difficile à maintenir, ce qui rendait sa fuite encore plus ardue. Malgré la vitesse de sa course, sa magie était concentrée au maintien de sa forme et ne lui était d'aucune aide. Il eût été plus aisé de s'enfuir en revenant à son apparence habituelle, mais Loki ne voulait pas que Stephen ne reconnaisse son identité, pour plein de raisons.

Mais Loki se sentait faiblir. Son souffle se faisait haletant, sa foulée ralentissant contre sa volonté. Peut-être qu'une petite téléportation pourrait l'aider à se tirer d'affaire ? C'est au moment où Loki se concentrait pour gagner une dizaine de mètres de répit que le sort de Stephen lui emmêla les jambes et précipita sa chute. Littéralement.

Loki tomba dans le vide, avant de sentir son manteau happé par le haut et de se faire ramener sur le toit, aux pieds du Docteur.

\- Eh bien, jeune fille, il va falloir rendre ce que vous avez volé, dit-il.

Loki, allongée à ses pieds, secoua la tête.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, et rendez-moi ce collier.

Loki regarda ailleurs, avant de tendre le bijou à contrecœur. Elle espérait que Stephen allait la laisser tranquille, mais celui-ci s'agenouilla pour se saisir de l'objet. Loki détourna la tête.

Le Docteur lui prit doucement le bras, puis, de son autre main, la contraignit à tourner son visage vers lui. Il pencha la tête, confus, avant que le relâchement de sa posture n'indique qu'il l'avait reconnue.

\- Loki…soupira-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Stephen s'écarta d'elle et Loki put se relever. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mais dans tous les cas, il lui aurait fallu se confronter à son ami. Autant le faire maintenant.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, commença-t-elle en levant une main. Mais ce collier a une valeur magique importante !

\- Et donc ? répondit le Docteur, d'un ton dubitatif que le masque ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

\- Et donc, il ne devrait pas être porté sans précautions ! reprit Loki. C'est dangereux, s'il est exposé à des radiations magiques de niveau B, il pourrait exploser, ou fondre. J'ai en quelque sorte sauvé la vie de cette baronne.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que L'Ours a posé une prime dessus ? demanda Stephen, peu impressionné.

\- Absolument rien à voir, répondit-elle.

Stephen se contenta de soupirer de nouveau.

\- Et ton apparence féminine… ? dit-il avec un vague geste de la main en direction de Loki.

\- C'était pour éviter que tu me reconnaisses, tenta la jeune fille, penaude.

Le Docteur hocha la tête lentement.

\- Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour avoir choisi cette forme plutôt qu'une autre ?

Le cœur de Loki s'accéléra. Elle ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, puis la referma en se mordant les lèvres. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être absorbée par le sol en cet instant précis.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas, lui dit Stephen avec un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment adéquat, répondit Loki.

\- Très bien, répondit le Docteur. Balance-moi dans la rue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a des gens qui nous regardent, sur le trottoir et aux fenêtres, expliqua le super-héros. Envoie-moi un sort pour que je me retrouve en bas, ou à la soirée, et rentre à l'appart'.

Loki hésita.

\- Si t'as plus trop d'énergie pour, je peux le faire moi-même mais faudra que tu fasses semblant, expliqua Stephen. Tu te sens capable de te téléporter quand même ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je peux te renvoyer dans la rue d'à côté, je pense, répondit Loki.

\- Parfait ! Tu as tes clés ? demanda-t-il.

Loki acquiesça et se concentra. Stephen décolla de terre et se retrouva projeté sur le trottoir en contrebas. Heureusement, il parvint à amortir sa chute, mais prétendit être blessé quand des civils s'approchèrent de lui. Loki en profita pour détaler sans demander son reste

À peine arrivé à l'appartement, Loki reprit sa forme masculine, et, exténué, s'écroula sur son lit. Il réussit à trouver la force de prendre une douche, et retourna se blottir sous sa couette. Il prit la résolution d'attendre le retour de Stephen, mais en moins de dix minutes, Loki s'était endormi. À son retour, Stephen n'eût pas le cœur de le réveiller.

* * *

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Loki attendait que son coloc ne le rejoigne dans la cuisine en se rongeant les sangs. Usuellement, c'était Stephen qui se levait tôt, mais Loki était debout depuis presque une heure déjà.

La veille, Stephen s'était montré exemplaire, et Loki bénissait les dieux qui lui avaient donné un ami aussi compréhensif. Il espérait qu'il le serait tout autant en ce dimanche matin. Le jeune homme se répétait en boucle ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. C'est au moment où Loki se décida à aller se retrancher dans sa chambre que Stephen entra dans la cuisine, le faisant sursauter.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non, non, ça va, répondit Loki. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ? dit Stephen en faisant chauffer de l'eau.

\- Super, murmura Loki d'une voix étranglée.

Loki se concentra sur le fond de sa tasse en écoutant Stephen vaquer à son petit-déjeuner.

\- Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir, lança-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Oui, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, admit Stephen.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Loki, les yeux rivés sur son sachet de thé détrempé.

\- Déjà, on avait pas mal cavalé mine de rien, alors retourner à la soirée m'a pris du temps, expliqua Stephen en beurrant une tranche de pain. Et ensuite, la baronne a fait une scène incroyable. J'ai sincèrement hésité à lui rendre son collier. Mais finalement, d'autres invités lui ont fait comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien de porter plainte, vu que tu devais être loin.

\- Tout le monde a cru à ton excuse ?

\- Oui, il y avait quelques témoins qui m'ont appuyé, raconta Stephen. J'ai dit que j'avais réussi à reprendre le collier, puis que j'ai essayé de te convaincre de te rendre, puisque tu avais l'air réceptive, mais qu'au dernier moment tu m'as éjecté du toit avant de t'échapper.

Loki hocha la tête.

\- À propos de ça, intervint-il. Merci.

\- Mais de rien, répondit son ami avec un petit sourire. J'ai rendu le collier, donc il n'y a pas eu vol.

\- Tu as rendu le collier parce que je l'ai volé avant, répliqua Loki. Donc, si, il y a eu vol.

Stephen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et aussi, je voulais te parler de pourquoi j'étais pas comme d'habitude, reprit Loki.

\- T'es pas obligé si tu ne le sens pas, précisa Stephen.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère que ce soit clair, répondit Loki.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

\- C'est pas juste une métamorphose, commença-t-il. C'est une partie de moi. Des fois, je me sens mieux en étant perçue comme une femme.

Stephen ne réagit pas.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis mon enfance, expliqua Loki. J'alternais, même si je restais plus souvent en garçon. C'est une métamorphose facile pour moi parce que c'est pas vraiment une métamorphose.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Techniquement, je me transforme comme ça comme je me transformerai en n'importe quelle personne, détailla Loki. Mais la différence, c'est que je ne me fais pas passer pour quelqu'un, je suis une femme.

\- Et quand tu es une femme, c'est toujours la même apparence ? demanda Stephen.

\- Oui, acquiesça Loki. C'est l'apparence que j'aurai eu si j'étais né…avec des organes internes, disons.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai reconnu si facilement alors, remarqua Stephen. On aurait dit ta sœur jumelle.

\- C'est ma version féminine, quoi, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules. Même si le plus souvent, je suis un homme.

Stephen sourit.

\- Ma mère l'a vite compris, Thor aussi, continua-t-il. Mais Odin…Bref.

\- Oh, j'imagine, approuva Stephen. Thor m'a raconté comment il était.

Loki ne renchérit pas.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Stephen.

\- Vas y, répondit Loki.

\- Tu prends cette forme régulièrement ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, dès que j'ai su comment me changer en fille, je le faisais assez souvent. C'est pour ça que c'est une forme facile à maintenir d'ailleurs, je l'ai fait tellement de fois très jeune que c'est devenu ma métamorphose « par défaut », expliqua Loki. Ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était pas seulement un jeu, mais plus une extension de mon identité. Et Odin a fini par le comprendre aussi, donc j'ai continué en cachette.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Après, j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté, et j'ai fugué, plusieurs fois, entre mes quatorze et mes dix-sept ans. Et je prenais presque toujours ma forme féminine pour éviter d'être reconnu.

Stephen était suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Et une fois, lors de ma dernière fugue, un groupe d'hommes m'a suivie en pleine nuit.

En face de lui, son ami s'était tendu.

\- J'avais déjà été embêtée quelques fois auparavant, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient plus insistants, continua Loki, les deux mains serrées autour de sa tasse. J'avais vraiment peur. Et à un moment, il y en a un qui m'a attrapée dans ses bras et qui m'a soulevée de terre.

Il eut un sourire triste et lâcha dans un murmure :

\- Et ma magie s'est déchaînée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils étaient cinq, et ils sont tous morts. Il n'y a pas eu de poursuites parce que c'était de la légitime défense et que plusieurs caméras les avaient filmés pendant tout le temps où ils m'ont harcelée.

Stephen en était bouche bée. Loki dut le remarquer car il ajouta :

\- Mais ça va maintenant ! J'ai pas repris ma forme féminine pendant des années après ça, jusqu'à ce que tu m'interdises de sortir…

\- Je t'ai pas interdit de sortir, protesta Stephen.

\- Du coup, j'ai dû ruser, l'ignora Loki. Et j'ai repris goût à changer de genre.

Son ami hocha la tête lentement.

\- Qui exactement est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ma mère, Thor…Heimdall, notre précepteur, énuméra Loki. Odin. Valkyrie. Et toi.

Stephen se tut un instant et Loki réalisa à quel point il était soulagé. Même si hier son ami avait bien réagi, on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sûr.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis pan, lâcha Stephen tout à trac.

Loki cilla, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Je suis bi, répondit-il. Bienvenue au club.

Stephen éclata de rire et Loki se sentit rougir et sourit par mimétisme. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, peut-être était-ce le soleil matinal qui éclairait la cuisine, ou le soulagement qu'il ressentait après cette conversation, mais en cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir encore plus.

Stephen, inconscient de son trouble, lui posa une nouvelle question :

\- Est-ce que tu serais tenté de reprendre ta forme féminine pour une mission ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil. Quel genre de mission ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Une mission d'infiltration, précisa Stephen.

\- Là, tu m'intrigues, sourit Loki. Explique-toi.

Stephen fut plus qu'heureux de s'exécuter.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est le Tesseract, annonça-t-il.

Loki ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

\- D'après mes informateurs, Red Skull est enfin en possession du cube.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? releva Loki. Selon _mes _informateurs, c'est le Collectionneur qui l'a.

\- Justement, les rumeurs ne s'accordent pas sur ce point, expliqua Stephen. Il est possible que le Collectionneur ait vendu un faux Tesseract à Red Skull, et a gardé l'original.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on intervient là-dedans ?

Stephen était intérieurement très satisfait d'avoir réussi à embarquer Loki dans son plan.

\- J'y viens, répondit-il. Mercredi soir, le Collectionneur organise une nouvelle vente, avec le Tesseract. Red Skull va probablement s'y trouver, soit pour récupérer le vrai, soit parce qu'il fait partie de l'arnaque.

\- Attends, quoi ? coupa Loki. Le Collectionneur va vendre le Tesseract, alors qu'il l'a déjà vendu à Red Skull ?

\- C'est ça le problème, admit Stephen. Personne ne sait exactement qui a le vrai, qui a une copie... On va s'infiltrer à la vente, en se faisant passer pour des acheteurs.

Loki haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à s'y opposer, mais Stephen le coupa dans son élan :

\- Personne ne connaît mon visage ou ma voix là-bas. Mais pour toi, il vaudrait mieux être plus prudent. Donc, tu viendras en femme pour éviter d'être reconnu. Ça t'irait ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et Stephen craignit de l'avoir brusqué. C'était peut-être trop tôt, il venait à peine de se confier à lui, peut-être que Loki n'était pas encore prêt ?

\- À quoi je sers dans tout ça ? lança-t-il.

Stephen devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi.

\- Eh bien, tu connais ce milieu mieux que moi, tenta-t-il, malgré l'air dubitatif de son ami.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Loki.

\- Je sais pas, on sera jamais trop de deux dans ce nid de vipères, se justifia Stephen. Je préfère qu'on y aille ensemble, plutôt que de me retrouver là-bas tout seul.

\- Bon, puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, soupira Loki d'un air faussement agacé.

Son petit sourire en coin ne trompait personne. Stephen se retint de sauter de joie. Ils allaient enfin coopérer officiellement ! Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à établir leur plan d'action.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis une meuf cis, donc il est très probable que je sois maladroite dans mon explication de la genderfluidité de Loki. Si vous êtes une personne trans, en particulier genderfluid ou nb, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me MP si ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas correct voire offensant, et je corrigerai de suite sur vos indications. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **


	12. Mission d'infiltration

**Je sors d'un cours en visioconférence de 5 heures, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis tendue. Maudit confinement. **

**Sinon j'a fini le chapite 22, et vu sa longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper en 3. Donc là j'ai commencé le chapitre 25, et ensuite il me restera le chapitre 26 (l'épilogue). Je commence à en voir le bout, yay !**

**Bref, le chapitre du jour, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nervosité de Stephen grandissait à mesure qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Peut-être que c'était trop demander d'un coup à Loki ? Elle allait devoir maintenir sa forme pendant toute une soirée. Quand il l'avait croisée toute à l'heure, elle lui avait assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes avant de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air épuisée et portait encore son immense sweat vert qu'elle avait mis le matin même pour aller aux ateliers.

Stephen espérait que cette soirée ne la fatiguerait pas trop : il eut été catastrophique que Loki ne puisse tenir sa forme féminine devant ce public. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'une des personnes présentes ne la reconnaisse.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui : il avait pu s'infiltrer quelques fois déjà dans la pègre de Néo Assur, aidé par des flics sous couverture. Même si ce soir, il s'agissait d'une soirée où les plus gros poissons étaient attendus, loin des petites missions dont il avait l'habitude.

Stephen prit une grande inspiration et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait choisi un costume trois-pièces bleu nuit après avoir passé un long moment devant sa penderie grande ouverte. Se jaugeant d'un rapide coup d'œil, le chirurgien s'autorisa une moue approbatrice. Stephen pourrait se glisser au milieu des requins sans problèmes.

\- Je suis prête ! entendit-il depuis le salon.

Il passa au salon pour rejoindre son amie :

\- J'arrive ! Tu penses que je devrai prendre mes chaussures noires ou les … marrons ?

Stephen se figea, bouche bée. Loki l'attendait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dans une longue robe d'un noir aussi profond que sa chevelure. On ne voyait de sa peau que son cou et son visage pâles, ainsi que ses mains fines, rendues blanches comme neige par contraste avec la noirceur de sa tenue.

\- Définitivement les marrons. Le noir avec du bleu foncé, c'est risqué, répondit Loki. Comment tu me trouves ?

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, faisant voleter le bas de sa robe et révélant son dos nu. Le décolleté ne méritait même pas un tel nom : il descendait jusqu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus du coccyx, libérant entièrement le dos de la jeune femme. Assise, les bras croisés, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était nue. Seulement, de plus près, on remarquait que son dos était plus habillé qu'il ne le paraissait : un serpent en or ondulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son crâne reposant entre les omoplates.

Loki avait arrangé ses cheveux en une coiffure relevée, qui dégageait son cou. Elle y avait passé une fine couronne du même doré que son serpent, formée de feuilles de laurier tressées.

Stephen ne savait que dire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enchantée pour éviter qu'on ne fasse le lien avec moi, reprit la jeune femme en voyant que son ami ne répondrait pas.

Elle se sentait étrangement vexée qu'il ne lui dise rien. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, exprès pour lui. Exprès pour sa mission, se reprit-elle.

\- Tu es très jolie, réussit à bredouiller Stephen. Très très jolie.

En réalité, Loki était magnifique. Il se maudissait pour son manque d'éloquence, surtout quand il vit le léger soupir de déception qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle.

Stephen lui sourit en réponse avant de se rappeler soudainement qu'ils étaient censés se rendre à une soirée.

Il n'en avait plus envie. Il ne voulait pas mettre Loki en danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve au milieu des pires voyous de Néo Assur, fatigant sa magie et se rendant vulnérable par la même occasion.

\- Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir y aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, soupira Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est toi qui me l'as demandée, je te rappelle.

Malgré l'assurance qu'affichait sa cavalière, l'appréhension de Stephen ne le lâcha pas. En regardant la pluie dégouliner sur les vitres du taxi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner à cette soirée. Se préparer mentalement aux pires scénarios possibles était la clé pour survivre à un drame. Du moins, c'est que Stephen avait lu dans un article quelconque sur les survivants de catastrophes naturelles et d'attentats terroristes.

Tout ce qui s'ensuivit lui parut irréel. Le taxi qui les déposa devant un hangar perdu au milieu d'une zone industrielle, Loki donnant le mot de passe à deux vigiles à l'air menaçant, l'ascenseur qu'ils prirent dans un silence inconfortable, le regard inquiet de Loki sur lui, tout cela, Stephen eut l'impression de le rêver. Il ne reprit conscience que lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta après une dizaine de mètres de descente.

Loki parut confuse. Ils étaient dans un couloir, tout en béton brut, éclairé aux néons d'une lumière trop blanche. Au fond, il y avait seulement une porte coupe-feu, comme on en voit partout. La jeune femme le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

\- C'est normal, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je, je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec franchise. C'est vrai qu'ils aiment bien les lieux secrets. Et si on a pu passer leurs défenses magiques, c'est que tout va bien.

\- T'es sûr que personne ne va nous égorger si on passe cette porte ? Si ça se trouve, on n'a pas passé leurs défenses magiques ! On n'a dit à personne où on allait, ajouta Loki en essayant de suivre son ami.

\- Il y a des gens au courant, assura Stephen.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas mentionner son référent de la police et s'arrêta devant la porte. Loki eut l'air d'hésiter un peu, et poussa le battant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qui s'offrit à son regard. La porte donnait sur un palier prolongé par un large escalier métallique.

L'entrepôt mal famé abritait en réalité une salle de bal immense. L'endroit gardait certains attributs industriels, comme les arches et les poteaux d'aciers qui supportaient le plafond, mais n'avait rien à voir avec le couloir délabré qu'ils avaient traversé. La foule colorée se pressait autour d'une estrade, pour l'instant encore vide. Des vigiles étaient postés à intervalles réguliers le long des murs. Tout respirait étrangement le luxe, des invités en costume du soir aux nœuds papillons des serveurs et serveuses qui slalomaient entre les convives.

Loki se tourna vers Stephen, eut un petit hochement de tête, puis se retourna vers la salle, prit une grande inspiration et descendit les marches. Stephen sentit son cœur fondre. Loki, après quelques marches, se retourna vers lui et il se décida finalement à la suivre.

Ils parvinrent à s'infiltrer sans faire de vagues, personne ne sembla douter de leur légitimité à se trouver là. Il s'agissait d'une soirée où les invités ne cherchent pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres.

Après une demie heure de cocktail mondain, un majordome indiqua à l'assistance de s'asseoir sur les rangées de chaises devant l'estrade. Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée, pourtant bavarde quelques instants plus tôt.

Un homme bien habillé s'installa devant un lutrin noir et se présenta comme M. Cauchefer, le commissaire de la soirée. Stephen était chargé de mémoriser chacun des objets afin de pouvoir en faire un rapport détaillé à son référent de la police, tandis que Loki avait déjà repéré les méchants qu'elle connaissait.

Le Collectionneur se présenta sur la scène et fut chaudement applaudi, avant de s'asseoir sur le côté. Red Skull était assis au milieu des autres : d'ordinaire, son apparence particulière était aisément remarquée, mais ce soir, la composition excentrique de la foule faisait qu'il parvenait à se fondre parmi elle sans problème.

Le calme adopté par le public lors de l'entrée en scène du commissaire n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Certes, les enchères se déroulaient sans accrocs inhabituels pour ce genre d'occasion, mais on sentait la tension monter à mesure que la vente progressait. Tout le monde attendait le Tesseract. L'air vibrait d'impatience.

Enfin, le commissaire se résolut à abréger les souffrances de son auditoire.

\- Mes très chers amis, cette soirée fut un délice, commença-t-il. Et je sais pourquoi vous avez bravé le froid et la pluie pour vous enfermer dans ce hangar. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre une minute de plus.

Une assistante monta sur scène avec un coffre noir d'environ un mètre de long. Elle le posa sur une table au centre de la scène. Le silence était retombé dans la salle. Tout le monde se penchait vers le coffre, comme aimanté par son éclat métallique. Le commissaire Cauchefer le déverrouilla, sans l'ouvrir, puis se retourna vers le public.

\- Voici…le Tesseract !

Il ouvrit le couvercle d'un geste dramatique et laissa les spectateurs admirer le contenu du coffre.

Posé sur un écrin en velours noir, un cube d'une dizaine de centimètres de côté rayonnait d'une lumière bleue électrique. La puissance de l'objet se ressentait dans l'air, elle vous prenait aux tripes, vous brûlait le regard. Loki était fascinée.

Stephen de son côté, se concentra sur les réactions de Red Skull et du Collectionneur. Les deux criminels échangèrent un regard au moment où Cauchefer dévoila le cube. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Ceci, comme vous le savez sûrement, est un artefact de très grande puissance, expliqua le commissaire. Il doit être manipulé avec précaution.

L'homme continua sa tirade pendant que Stephen observait les deux cibles. La pierre était peut-être fausse ? Ou alors Red Skull était certain de repartir avec ?

Il se pencha pour demander son avis à Loki et s'arrêta en voyait l'air subjugué de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Stephen sourit : elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine.

Loki dût sentir son regard parce qu'elle se tourna lentement vers lui, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne pût cependant dire quoi que ce soit puisque l'explosion qui déchira la nuit ne lui en laissa pas le temps.


	13. Contrecoup

**On m'a fait remarquer que c'était méchant de vous laisser sur pareil cliffhanger. Je sais. Mais dites-vous que j'aime bien vous tenir en haleine, et c'est aussi pour me motiver moi, quand je finis un chapitre, pour reprendre la suite. Mais c'est surtout parce que j'aime bien vous tenir en haleine. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, y en aura d'autres. Des pires, krkrkr.**

**Sinon, good news : cette fic est FINIE ! Je l'ai commencée le 4 septembre, et terminée le 4 avril ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse et à quel point j'ai hâte que vous ayez tout lu !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre apaisera vos cœurs et comblera vos attentes :)**

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant.

La salle de bal était plongée dans un brouillard de cendres, rompu çà et là par des flammes bleutées. Dans tout ce voile gris, les rescapés n'étaient plus que des silhouettes fantomatiques, et leurs gémissements de douleur évoquaient des hululements de damnés. Certaines formes, allongées dans des positions bizarres, restaient pourtant silencieuses et bien trop immobiles.

Loki avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Complètement hébétée, elle parvint à se mettre à peu près debout après un long moment. Dans sa longue robe noire déchirée, avec ses cheveux relâchés et son expression vide à cause du choc, elle évoquait une créature démoniaque qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un roman gothique. Elle titubait au milieu des chaises et des êtres en morceaux, son visage pâle tâché de sang. Elle s'était ouvert l'arcade et le liquide poisseux lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

\- Stephen ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas briser le silence.

\- Stephen ? insista-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Elle n'osa pas élever la voix, de peur de troubler les autres fantômes. Elle enjambait les corps, les retournait dans l'espoir de reconnaître son ami, essuyant la cendre avec sa manche, mais ne le trouvait pas.

\- Stephen, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

_Il n'est pas mort il n'est pas mort il n'est pas mort_ se répétait Loki en boucle. Elle avançait avec lenteur, son corps encore ankylosé. Le serpent en or lui était rentré dans la peau lors de sa chute, et l'avait entaillée, ce qui lui donnait un mauvais mal de dos.

Enfin, elle entendit son nom chuchoté quelque part sur sa gauche, non loin de là où elle s'était réveillée. Ce regain d'espoir suffit à lui donner assez d'énergie pour claudiquer vers une ombre à quatre pattes à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla devant la forme et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Stephen, les cheveux et le visage blancs de poussière, esquissa un pauvre sourire. Loki se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois, souffla Stephen dans son cou. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien, manifestement, le Tesseract a explosé, sourit-elle en se relevant.

Retrouver Stephen lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Encore confuse quelques minutes auparavant, Loki était à présent parfaitement lucide. Même sa douleur semblait s'être calmée.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Stephen, toujours à genoux, acquiesça mollement. Elle prit son bras, le passa autour de ses épaules et réussit tant bien que mal à relever son ami. Il était lourd et complètement déboussolé, presque un poids mort, mais Loki n'en avait cure. Elle réussit à faire quelques pas chancelants avant de comprendre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le ramener de cette manière. Loki poussa un soupir agacé. Elle allait devoir les téléporter tous les deux. L'effort l'épuisait d'avance.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à transplaner, elle aperçut un autre miraculé. L'homme, d'un âge indéfinissable, était habillé d'un costume jaune moutarde et d'une redingote en velours rouge, désormais déchirée par endroits. Ses cheveux gris étaient un peu ébouriffés et il était couvert de cendres, mais il affichait un immense sourire. Il semblait pleinement à l'aise dans ce chaos. Il remarqua Loki et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il croisa son regard et la jeune femme en eut un frisson le long de l'échine. Le vieil homme lui paraissait familier, mais son esprit était concentré sur son plan d'évasion et sa mémoire était trop engourdie pour le reconnaître.

Même au milieu de cette ambiance apocalyptique, l'homme parvenait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Loki rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait et réussit à se téléporter dans leur quartier.

* * *

Épuisé, Loki porta Stephen, à moitié inconscient, pendant une bonne demi-heure, boitant à moitié et pliant sous le poids de son ami. Il avait repris sa forme masculine et abandonné ses chaussures à talons soit dans l'entrepôt, soit quelque part dans la rue. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal à chaque pas, mais il garda un rythme constant, vérifiant tous les dix mètres que personne ne les suivait. Heureusement, les rues étaient vides.

Il conduit Stephen à la salle de bain, le fourra dans la douche et le laissa se débrouiller lorsqu'il vit qu'il était réveillé. Puis, il enleva sa robe et ses bijoux, et passa un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Il laissa ses affaires au sol et se débarbouilla rapidement à l'évier de la cuisine, avant de lancer la bouilloire et de sortir des paquets de chips et de gâteaux. Dès que Stephen sortit de la salle de bain, il se précipita pour aller prendre une douche.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, Loki sentit ses muscles se détendre. L'eau qui se déversait par la bonde était grise et rougeâtre. Son arcade et son dos le piquaient, et il pouvait sentir d'autres coupures et hématomes se réveiller. Il était presque sûr de s'être foulé la cheville et le poignet.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et son esprit s'embrumait en même temps que la salle de bain. Loki était exténué.

Quand enfin, il rejoignit Stephen dans la cuisine, il s'effondra sur sa chaise avant de manger tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Stephen, qui avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de manger un bout, se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Tu t'es ouvert l'arcade, lança-t-il.

\- J'ai vu, répondit Loki en passant une main sur sa plaie pour en éponger le sang.

La blessure s'était calmée sous la douche, mais s'était remise à saigner. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre un pansement, alors il avait décidé de la laisser à l'air libre.

\- Il te faut des points de suture, continua Stephen.

Loki secoua la tête, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Il grimaça et Stephen haussa un deuxième sourcil.

\- Tu sais que je suis chirurgien, insista-t-il.

\- C'est même ton pseudo, rétorqua Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa migraine.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux te soigner, précisa Stephen.

Loki poussa un long soupir et Stephen alla chercher de quoi le suturer dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il revint et tira sa chaise devant Loki.

\- C'est des fils spéciaux, expliqua-t-il. Ils se résorbent en deux jours quand ils sont exposés à la magie.

Stephen se leva et commença à nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie pendant que Loki se contentait de grimacer. Puis, il commença à recoudre l'arcade, essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. Il sentait Loki se raidir sous la douleur, mais pourtant il n'émit aucun son.

\- J'ai presque fini, s'excusa Stephen.

Loki répondit d'un grognement. Le chirurgien termina la suture et se pencha vers le visage de Loki pour observer le résultat, la main posée sur sa joue. Stephen hocha doucement la tête, plutôt satisfait. Loki releva les yeux vers lui, et il stoppa net son mouvement. Ils étaient très proches, réalisa Stephen. Vraiment très proches.

Stephen eut soudain l'irrésistible envie de combler le vide entre leurs lèvres. Il ne bougea pourtant pas d'un millimètre. Même l'air semblait retenir son souffle, à moins que ce ne soit juste l'appréhension qui serrait son cœur qui lui donna cette impression.

\- Il faut que je te dise, commença Loki.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, avoua son patient avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

Stephen s'écarta et inclina la tête vers sa cheville. Effectivement, elle était rouge et un peu enflée.

\- Oh Loki, tu as marché une demi-heure dans cet état ? s'écria-t-il. Je suis désolé !

\- C'est pas grave, répondit le blessé alors que Stephen s'accroupissait pour examiner son pied.

\- Ça va, c'est une légère entorse, mais ça a dû faire mal, commenta-t-il. On n'aurait pas dû y aller.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla Loki.

Stephen lui massa la cheville avec une crème anti-inflammatoire avant de lui bander l'articulation. L'air soulagé de Loki lui redonna envie de l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se releva.

\- Stephen, l'appela Loki.

\- Hm ? répondit-il distraitement en rangeant les fils à suture.

\- Je vais encore avoir besoin de tes talents, dit Loki en désignant son poignet avec un sourire désolé.

\- Oh.

Il se remit donc au travail en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il tenait la main de Loki comme la parodie de chevalier servant qu'il était. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas la subtile teinte écarlate qu'avaient prise les joues de Loki.


	14. L'invitation

**C'est un chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous serez pas trop frustré.es, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin. Je publie ça alors que je suis en cours par visioconférence. Je sais, c'est pas bien. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

* * *

Un léger crachin troublait la soirée, mais Stephen n'en avait cure. Il lui restait encore vingt minutes de ronde, soit vingt minutes avant de retrouver Loki, resté à la maison avec ses entorses.

La longue transformation de la dernière soirée et le trajet du retour l'avait épuisé, et sa magie mettait un peu plus de temps que prévu à réparer ses blessures, pourtant bénignes. C'est pourquoi il était privé de sortie.

Stephen devait admettre que son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir. Seul sous la pluie, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Les deux dernières heures de garde avaient été assez calmes, personne ne semblait avoir besoin de lui. Ce qui était positif, bien sûr. Mais quand même.

Les rues étant vides, Stephen se dit qu'il était temps pour le Docteur de prendre congé. Au pire, il avait son bipeur, donc si vraiment quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, il serait capable de lui porter secours.

Il se mit en route vers leur appartement, se réjouissant d'avance de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Loki. Peut-être qu'ils auraient le temps de regarder _Le monde perdu_ s'il se dépêchait de rentrer.

\- Vous avez vraiment un doctorat ?

La voix le prit par surprise et sa magie crépita au bout de ses doigts, alors qu'il se retournait brusquement vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Pardon ? demanda Stephen d'un ton sec.

\- Vous êtes vraiment docteur, ou c'est juste pour la frime ? reprit son interlocuteur.

C'était un homme d'âge mur, les cheveux gris et le visage découvert. Il portait une tunique jaune par-dessus un pantalon bleu, le tout sous une cape. Il portait également un peu de maquillage : sa bouche était barrée d'un trait bleu électrique, et ses yeux soulignés de la même couleur. Une femme à la carrure forte, habillée dans des tons plus neutres, se tenait en retrait quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- C'est juste pour la frime, répondit Stephen, méfiant.

Il avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part, dans un endroit louche. Le simple fait qu'il ne porte pas de masque suffisait à justifier la méfiance du Docteur. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa vigilance, car Stephen savait très bien en face de qui il se trouvait : le Grandmaster, un des plus connus et des plus dangereux patrons du crime de Néo Assur.

Ce dernier gloussa face à la répartie de Stephen.

\- Vous étiez à la soirée du Collectionneur, déclara-t-il.

Stephen se garda de répondre.

\- Avec elle, ajouta le Grandmaster. Ou lui, c'est selon.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi vous parlez, dit le Docteur avec un ton qui se voulait ferme.

\- Je parle du petit serpent que vous essayez de corrompre, enfin ! rit l'homme.

À la mention de Loki, Stephen eut l'impression que son sang s'était changé en eau dans ses veines.

\- Donc vous savez de qui je parle, finalement ! continua le Grandmaster. Je le croise de temps à autre, et à chaque fois, il refuse ma proposition. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous me compliquez la tâche.

\- Et en quoi ça me regarde ? Nous sommes tout juste collègues, rétorqua Stephen.

\- Justement ! Je veux que vous lui transmettiez un message, répondit le vieil homme.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa longue cape et finit par sortir une enveloppe pailletée dorée, qu'il tendit à Stephen. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec méfiance.

\- Il s'agit seulement d'un argument en plus, expliqua nonchalamment le Grandmaster.

\- Un argument pour quoi ? demanda Stephen.

\- Je croyais que ça ne vous regardait pas, répondit le vieil excentrique. Mais peut-être que notre petit oiseau acceptera de vous le dire !

Il claqua des doigts, et la femme qui l'accompagnait lui tendit son bras avant qu'ils ne se téléportent tous les deux dans un nuage bleuté.

Stephen resta figé quelques instants, encore incertain de ce qu'il venait de voir. Le Grandmaster était venu lui parler…de Loki ? Pour lui remettre un carton d'invitation ?

Il se remit en chemin, espérant que Loki acceptera de répondre à ses questions.

* * *

Stephen le retrouva allongé sur le canapé, son pied blessé sur un coussin, un saladier de chips sur le torse, devant une émission de cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il enlevait son costume.

\- Karen a rempli son moule à ras bord, son gâteau est à presque cru et elle aura pas le temps d'ajouter le coulis d'orange, répondit Loki en secouant la tête.

Stephen acquiesça et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Loki releva la tête vers lui, avant de s'asseoir pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il.

\- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, avoua Stephen d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu as eu ça où ?

Loki haussa un sourcil et Stephen prit un air gêné.

\- Le Grandmaster me l'a donné. Pour toi.

\- Oh.

\- Il m'a dit que tu le connaissais, relança Stephen.

Loki soupira.

\- Ça fait des mois qu'il essaie de me recruter dans sa ligue et ça fait des mois que je refuse, expliqua-t-il.

\- Des mois ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda son coloc.

\- C'est pas si important, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- On parle d'un des mafieux les plus dangereux de Néo Assur ! argua Stephen.

\- C'est surtout un gros creep qui me drague chaque fois que je le croise, soupira Loki. Et j'ai franchement pas envie de me retrouver avec sa clique de criminels. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Stephen ne disait plus rien et paraissait juste choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Loki se décida finalement à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une carte en papier glacé doré.

\- On dirait les tickets d'or de Willy Wonka, remarqua-t-il.

\- Lis-le ! répondit Stephen, manifestement stressé.

Loki ricana devant sa nervosité et lut.

\- _Mon cher petit Serpent à plumes, j'ai eu le plaisir de t'apercevoir il y a trois jours lors de cette soirée. __Je suis sincèrement désolé que la pierre ait explosé, __ ruinant ainsi ta robe magnifique. Le serpent soulignait à merveille ta colonne vertébrale parfaite. _Ah, y en a au moins un qui a remarqué, dit Loki avec un petit sourire.

\- Il t'a surtout reconnu, grinça Stephen.

\- Pourtant il n'a pas l'air de savoir où on habite, répliqua Loki. Relax, il connait juste mon visage féminin, pas mon nom !

\- Loki, c'est déjà beaucoup, insista Stephen.

\- Bref ! Blablabla, _même après l'explosion, tu restais absolument divine_, blablabla, encore des compliments. Ah ! Là il me parle de sa ligue, comme quoi j'ai parfaitement ma place auprès d'eux, résuma Loki. _Tes talents sont très prometteurs_, je sais, mais je résiste à la flatterie. Et apparemment…

Loki se tut, soudain très pâle. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le texte.

\- Apparemment quoi ? demanda Stephen.

Loki ne répondit pas et reposa doucement la carte. Il eut un petit rire triste.

\- Apparemment quoi, Loki ? insista Stephen.

Il laissa passer un silence, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Apparemment mon père m'attend.


	15. Hésitation

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé du cliffangher. Mais mettez-vous à ma place aussi. **

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les follows, ça me fait très plaisir ! Hésitez pas à lâcher une review, si le cœur vous en dit**

**Bonne lecture, et à jeudi :)**

* * *

Odin était loin d'être le père idéal.

Sa première-née, Hela, il l'avait chérie, pourrie, gâtée jusqu'à la moelle, malgré les conseils de Frigga. Celle-ci aimait sa fille, évidemment, mais l'éducation que son mari lui donnait ne lui plaisait pas. Il en avait fait une enfant arrogante et colérique. Très tôt, Hela s'était révélée puissante. C'était Odin qui lui avait enseignée la magie, aidé par quelques précepteurs exigeants. Loki se demandait parfois si Odin avait réellement aimé sa fille, ou s'il n'en respectait que le potentiel.

À la naissance de Thor cependant, tout l'amour d'Odin se déporta sur son cadet. La déchéance de la jeune fille fut violente : il expédia Hela dans un internat au fin fond de la campagne norvégienne. Odin aimait sincèrement Thor, même si ses pouvoirs étaient plus que limités, alors qu'il paraissait avoir oublié l'existence d'Hela dès lors qu'elle n'était plus sous ses yeux. Frigga au moins, avait continué son rôle de mère, soutenant son aînée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais Hela s'en moquait.

Puis vint Loki, trois ans plus tard. Odin était alors à la tête d'une entreprise de milice privée, réunissant super-héros et mercenaires. Loki avait été trouvé pleurant à même le sol en ciment, dans le repère d'un criminel recherché du nom de Laufey de Jotunnheim. L'assaut avait laissé plusieurs victimes, mais la cible d'Odin s'était échappée.

Nul ne savait comment le cœur de pierre d'Odin avait pu éprouver suffisamment d'empathie pour recueillir et adopter le petit orphelin. Toujours est-il qu'il n'en fit plus jamais preuve à l'égard du garçon. Loki ressemblait beaucoup à Hela : les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, intelligent, très doué avec la magie. C'est peut-être cette ressemblance qui retenait l'affection d'Odin. Peut-être en avait-il peur, au fond, de ces grands yeux verts trop curieux. Jamais Loki n'avait été à la hauteur des espérances d'Odin, si tant est qu'il en avait pour lui. Thor était et resterait toujours son préféré, au point que n'importe quel étranger à la famille aurait pu croire que Thor était fils unique.

Frigga, en revanche, l'avait immédiatement accepté. Elle aimait de manière égale ses trois enfants, mais devait combler le manque laissé par Odin. Pour Hela, c'était trop tard, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais Loki avait accepté que sa mère et Heimdall lui enseignent la magie, et avait fini par les dépasser. Jamais il ne s'était douté de son adoption, jusqu'au jour où Odin le lui avait révélé, lors d'une dispute mémorable.

Loki s'en souvenait très bien, il venait d'être surpris sous ses traits féminins, dans un vieux sweat noir trop grand et des leggings rayés qui appartenaient à Hela. Peut-être que pendant une seconde, Odin avait cru revoir sa fille aînée, et que cette vision lui avait rappelé ses fautes de père, son abandon lâche, son rejet, ses préférences. Ou bien était-il juste transphobe.

Il lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait jamais été que la honte des Odinson, qu'il aurait dû le laisser mourir dans le hangar où il avait été trouvé, ou abandonné dans un orphelinat miteux des bas-fonds de Néo Assur. Loki, redevenu garçon sous le choc, s'était juste tenu là, tétanisé face à lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Frigga avait tenté d'intervenir, mais Odin, d'un ton plus calme mais tout aussi venimeux, avait révélé toute la vérité à Loki. Ce fut trop d'émotions pour le jeune garçon, et en un craquement, il s'était téléporté hors de la maison, avant de s'enfuir dans les profondeurs de la ville. Il avait passé la nuit à errer, avant de tomber d'épuisement sur le port au petit matin. Heimdall l'avait retrouvé et ramené à la maison. Ça avait été sa première fugue.

S'en était suivit une période où Loki avait rejeté tout le monde, enchaînant les fugues. Odin alternait entre l'ignorer ou le disputer. Frigga avait avoué à Loki qu'elle comptait le lui dire à son quinzième anniversaire, et avait tenté de réparer les dégâts commis par son mari.

Étrangement, la révélation de son adoption l'avait rapproché de Thor. Enfants, ils étaient inséparables, malgré leurs différences de caractère. Ces différences s'étaient accentuées à l'adolescence, et Thor préférait sortir avec ses amis plutôt que de passer un peu de temps avec son frère, qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Entre ce délaissement et le favoritisme évident de leur père, les deux garçons avaient fini par ne presque plus se parler. Mais quand Loki s'était réveillé après sa fugue, il avait trouvé Thor endormi sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Depuis, Thor s'était révélé être un allié très précieux dans la vie de Loki.

\- Ton père…t'attend ?

Loki revint brusquement à la réalité devant l'air incrédule de Stephen.

\- Il semblerait, souffla-t-il.

\- Ton père est un connard, mais tu penses vraiment qu'Odin s'associerait avec le Grandmaster ? demanda Stephen.

\- Honnêtement, Odin est capable de tout pour protéger ses intérêts, répondit Loki.

\- Et pourquoi il voudrait te voir ? Pourquoi il a besoin que ce soit le Grandmaster qui te prévienne ? continua son ami en faisant les cent pas devant le canapé.

\- Stephen…

\- Il ne peut pas envoyer un texto, comme tout le monde ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu de Norvège.

\- Stephen, il ne parle pas d'Odin, dit doucement Loki.

Stephen s'arrêta net dans ses tergiversations.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il parle de Laufey, répondit Loki dans un murmure.

Le visage de Stephen s'adoucit immédiatement.

\- Oh Loki…lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Mon empreinte magique, expliqua le jeune homme, porte les marques de la sienne. Laufey est revenu à Néo-Assur il y a quelques mois, apparemment pour me retrouver. Il s'est associé au Grandmaster, qui essayait déjà de me recruter sans savoir qui j'étais. À la soirée, il a dû faire le lien avec un sort quelconque et prévenir Laufey.

Loki lâcha un sanglot étranglé.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire…

Stephen l'attira dans ses bras alors qu'il fondait en larmes. Loki ne résista pas. C'était étrange, mais serré contre son ami, il arrivait à se sentir plus en sécurité. Il se laissa faire quand Stephen se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Loki finit par se calmer mais resta blotti contre lui, se calant sur sa respiration. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps, en plus de l'apaiser, lui rappela soudainement quand, la veille, il avait cru que Stephen allait l'embrasser, juste après l'avoir recousu. Peut-être que Stephen allait vraiment l'embrasser, cette fois. Il rougit violemment à cette pensée et s'écarta de son ami.

Loki s'assit en tailleur et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en reniflant.

\- T'excuse pas, répondit Stephen.

Il y eut un silence. Loki se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute allure.

\- Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, admit-il.

Stephen ne répondit rien.

\- J'ai _envie_ de le voir, depuis, depuis que j'ai su, en fait, continua-t-il. Mais en même temps…

\- En même temps c'est un criminel, compléta Stephen.

\- Non ! tiqua Loki. Enfin, si, c'est un criminel, mais c'est pas ça qui me gêne.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Quoi ? Je peux rien y changer à ça ! argua Loki. Par contre, je sais pas si j'ai envie de rejoindre le Grandmaster pour pouvoir le rencontrer.

\- Tu n'y es peut-être pas obligé ? tenta Stephen.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki. Je ne sais pas ce que le Grandmaster a dit à Laufey.

Il se prit entre les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.

\- Oh Loki, arrête ! répliqua Stephen avec douceur. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie d'être à la hauteur d'un criminel ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! souffla Loki.

\- Loki, c'est ton père certes. Mais tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, énuméra Stephen.

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux le voir, je veux connaître sa version, expliqua Loki. Je sais même pas qui est ma mère biologique, ou même ce qui lui est arrivé !

Stephen soupira, peiné. Ce qui accentua la douleur de Loki.

\- Je veux juste le rencontrer ! reprit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux savoir, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de me laisser là, ou est-ce qu'il a essayé de me chercher après ?

\- Loki, je comprends que ça puisse être frustrant, et douloureux, dit Stephen d'un ton calme. Mais ça reste une situation dangereuse, avec des gens dangereux. Et tout ce qu'on sait, on le tient du Grandmaster. Si ça se trouve Laufey n'est pas au courant qu'il t'a retrouvé !

\- Ça ne change rien, rétorqua Loki.

\- Et s'il n'a même pas idée que tu as survécu à l'assaut de son QG et qu'il te croie mort, ou n'importe où ailleurs ? s'emporta Stephen. Ou alors s'il n'est même pas à Néo Assur ? S'il n'a pas envie de te voir ?

Loki tressaillit.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, excuse-moi, ajouta Stephen.

\- Non, tu as raison, dit Loki. Je n'ai aucune certitude. Et je n'ai pas envie de traiter avec la bande du Grandmaster.

Stephen acquiesça. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Loki.

\- Je pourrai vérifier par moi-même, annonça-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? répondit Stephen.

\- Il suffit que je fasse ma propre enquête, vérifier que Laufey est bien à Néo Assur, et qu'il me cherche, et essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui selon mes conditions ! détailla Loki.

Il se tourna vers Stephen, plein d'espoir.

\- Ça me paraît déjà mieux qu'accepter l'offre de l'autre, répondit celui-ci.

\- Tu pourras m'aider ? J'ai pas parlé à mon référent de la police depuis des années, demanda Loki.

\- Bien sûr, le rassura Stephen avec un léger sourire.

Ainsi se mirent-ils d'accord. Loki, cependant, ne savait s'il parviendrait à tenir sa résolution.

Finalement, ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'enquêter. Quelques jours plus tard, le référent de Stephen, ainsi que ses informateurs, lui confirmèrent que Laufey était bel et bien revenu à Néo Assur, et qu'il traînait avec le Grandmaster et ses associés. En revanche, ils étaient incapables de dire les motivations de son retour.

À cette nouvelle, Loki ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Stephen lui conseillait la prudence, mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était perdu : il alla voir Thor.

* * *

Thor vivait avec son copain Bruce dans le quartier branché de Néo Assur. Ils habitaient un ancien hangar reconverti en loft, au milieu de supérettes bio et de cafés écoresponsables où les smoothies au gingembre coûtaient le prix d'un rein sur le marché noir. Loki aimait se moquer de leur mode de vie écolo-bobo-chic, et n'avouerait jamais qu'il tuerait pour les gâteaux véganes de son grand frère. Ce jour-là, c'étaient des fondants au chocolat.

Loki était assis en tailleur sur le long canapé dans le salon, pendant que son frère les sortait du four. Il attendit patiemment que celui-ci ne se ramène avant de lui expliquer son dilemme.

\- Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? finit par demander Thor alors que Loki se jetait littéralement sur les gâteaux.

\- C'est un peu délicat, répondit-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Prends ton temps, dit son frère en haussant les épaules.

Loki se lécha les doigts et se décida à amener le sujet qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

\- Depuis que je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment frères…

\- Loki…

\- Que j'ai été adopté, corrigea-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu connaître mes parents biologiques.

Il se tut soudainement. Le dire à haute voix lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable.

\- Et tu en as enfin l'occasion, c'est ça ? essaya Thor.

\- Mon père, seulement, acquiesça Loki. Laufey.

Thor ne répondit pas, mais l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, avoua Loki. Stephen me conseille de ne pas m'approcher parce que c'est un criminel, blablabla, tu sais comment il est, mais je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Il sait ? demanda Thor.

\- Quoi ? Et qui ? répondit Loki.

\- Laufey, il sait qui tu es ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Laufey connaît ton nom ? Ton identité secrète ? précisa Thor.

\- Non ! Comment ça, identité secrète ? demanda Loki, confus.

\- Loki…dit Thor en haussant un sourcil.

\- Thor ? répondit Loki, sans comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des idiots, souffla celui-ci.

Loki le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Hors de question qu'il avoue quoi que ce soit avant que Thor ne précise sa pensée.

\- Je sais que tu es le Serpent, dit-il finalement.

Loki cilla.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Personne. C'est un peu évident quand on te connaît, répondit Thor avec un petit sourire.

Il rit franchement devant l'air incrédule de son petit frère.

\- Je sais pas, mais le peu qu'on sait du Serpent, c'est tellement…_toi_. Je m'en doutais, puis j'ai enquêté vite fait, et les rapprochements coulaient de source, expliqua-t-il.

Loki soupira.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Maman sait, affirma Thor.

\- Non ! lâcha Loki, paniqué.

\- J'ai vu qu'elle avait découpé des articles qui parlaient de toi, sourit Thor. Enfin, du Serpent.

Loki soupira de plus belle et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- En revanche, je pense que Valkyrie ne s'est même pas posée la question. Même quand vous viviez ensemble.

\- C'est déjà ça, dit Loki.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu nous le dire, remarqua tranquillement Thor.

\- Oui, mais je voulais pas vous impliquer, s'excusa Loki. Déjà pour votre sécurité, et aussi parce que j'ai pas envie que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.

\- Loki, on s'inquiétera toujours pour toi, répondit son grand frère.

Loki prit un autre gâteau pour ne pas montrer son émotion, mais au vu de son petit sourire, Thor était loin d'être dupe.

\- Et Stephen, il en pense quoi ? reprit-il innocemment.

Loki s'étouffa avec son fondant. Thor allait pour lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, mais le jeune homme lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

\- J'en déduis qu'il est au courant, ironisa Thor, insensible au regard noir que lui lança son frère.

\- Oui, il est au courant, admit Loki sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Et il en pense quoi ? interrogea sournoisement son hôte.

\- Au début, il m'a menacé de tout raconter à toi et à Maman, avoua Loki avec un sourire gêné. Mais maintenant, il a l'air d'être ok avec ça.

Thor hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Avant qu'il n'enchaîne avec d'autres questions, Loki changea de sujet :

\- Sinon, j'étais venu pour parler de mon père…

Thor leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque de subtilité.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-il d'un ton pédagogue.

\- Des conseils ? tenta Loki. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas !

\- Non, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire, rectifia Thor. Je te demande ce que tu veux. Et je pense que tu le sais déjà mais que tu veux que je te le dise.

Loki ne répondit rien.

\- Tu veux que Laufey parte de Néo Assur sans t'avoir vu ?

\- Non.

\- Alors va le voir ! annonça Thor.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, protesta Loki.

\- Pourquoi ? Loki, tu en rêves depuis des années…dit son grand frère.

\- Je sais, mais ça risque d'être dangereux, expliqua Loki. Il traîne avec d'autres criminels, et Stephen me l'a déconseillé…

Thor soupira devant l'air abattu de son cadet.

\- Mais j'ai _besoin_ de le voir, reprit-il dans un souffle. Et j'ai peur.

Il leva la tête vers son grand frère, alors que celui-ci venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut pas de moi ? Il m'a laissé derrière lui et il a jamais voulu me retrouver, ça se trouve il avait déjà prévu de m'abandonner...

\- Comment tu as fait jusqu'ici ? le rassura Thor. Regarde-toi, même sans lui tu as réussi à intégrer une des plus grandes maisons de couture du monde, à gérer ta vie, ta famille, tes amis… ça sera douloureux s'il te rejette, mais tu as survécu à tellement pire.

Étrangement, le discours de Thor parvint à apaiser Loki. Sa décision était prise maintenant. Et comme son frère lui avait dit, il avait toujours su qu'il allait finir par aller voir son père. C'était devenu presque vital. Restait à convaincre Stephen.


	16. Une décision difficile

**J'ai failli oublier d'update j'étais persuadée qu'on était mercredi. **

**Là aussi y a une sorte de cliffhanger, même si je le trouve pas trop horrible. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours après sa discussion cathartique avec Thor, Loki n'avait toujours pas reparlé de son père à Stephen. Pour convaincre son ami, il savait qu'il lui fallait des arguments et des assurances en béton, et il était encore loin du compte. Il voulait déjà s'occuper du problème que posait le Grandmaster. Fallait-il lui répondre ? Comment joindre Laufey sans son aide ? Comment rencontrer son père sans devoir se compromettre avec un ramassis des pires crapules de la ville ?

Car la mafia du Grandmaster, la Sakaariane, était considérée comme l'une des pires de Néo Assur, titre qu'elle disputait avec la tristement célèbre Hydra. On parlait d'une organisation impliquée dans des trafics de drogue et d'êtres humains, ainsi que dans les meurtres les plus abjects. Le Grandmaster lui-même organisait des combats clandestins, où des innocents capturés au hasard se faisaient massacrer devant un public assoiffé de sang.

À l'inverse d'Hydra, constituée majoritairement de scientifiques fous et d'anciens militaires, tous plus ou moins nazis, la Sakaariane rassemblait surtout des sorciers et mages puissants. Hela avait un temps traîné avec eux, avant de partir voler de ses propres ailes après le massacre de l'opéra.

D'un côté, Loki ne voulait pas faire partie de la Sakaariane. De l'autre, il voulait voir son père.

Hélas pour lui, ses talents magiques étaient connus du Grandmaster. Il avait refusé ses offres pendant trop longtemps, et Loki craignait que refuser sa dernière proposition ne lui fasse perdre son calme.

Loki se décida enfin à ressortir en Serpent, ses entorses n'étant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Stephen était de garde à l'hôpital ce soir-là, alors il se permit d'aller faire un tour du côté du quartier des ambassades, où un congrès devait avoir lieu.

Loki avait l'intention de perturber un peu la cérémonie, puisque certains des invités étaient des hommes d'affaire corrompus et des trafiquants d'armes. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire exactement, mais on lui avait parlé d'une clé USB compromettante sur l'ambassadeur de Svartalfheim, impliquant des transactions louches et des documents classés secret défense. S'il pouvait mettre la main dessus, cette soirée pouvait devenir très intéressante.

Loki commençait à s'imaginer s'incruster en tant que serveur dans la réception quand il sentit un picotement parcourir son épiderme.

D'un coup, ses jambes s'emmêlèrent et ses bras se plaquèrent contre son corps, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il manqua de tomber du toit sur lequel il était, mais il réussit à se libérer d'une simple conjuration.

Le Serpent se retourna, prêt à en découdre avec son agresseur. La magie crépitait d'impatience au bout de ses doigts, prête à foudroyer le premier venu. Mais Loki n'en fit rien quand il aperçut le Grandmaster à quelques mètres de lui, l'air goguenard. Le jeune homme retint un petit frisson.

\- Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es énervé ! Un vrai petit fauve ! lança le vieil homme. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

Loki répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien ! répondit-il en battant des mains. Et alors ? Tu t'es décidé ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Loki à mi-voix.

\- Pas vraiment ? s'offusqua le Grandmaster. Tu te méfies encore de moi ? Alors que je t'offre l'opportunité de ta vie ?

\- Je ne veux pas rejoindre la Sakaariane, annonça fermement Loki en rassemblant tout son courage. Tant pis si je dois y sacrifier l'opportunité de ma vie.

Le Grandmaster éclata de rire, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Certes, Loki voulait revoir son père, mais il espérait encore pouvoir le faire hors de vue du Grandmaster. Son rire n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Oh, Serpent… dit le Grandmaster en se rapprochant. J'aime comment tu me résistes, mais ce petit jeu dure depuis trop longtemps.

Loki tenta de reculer, mais ses pieds semblaient collés au toit. Il lança un sort de conjuration, puis de libération mais rien à faire. Ses mains se scellèrent à ses cuisses de la même manière. Il était entravé, et le Grandmaster s'avançait vers lui avec un air de prédateur.

\- Je commence à perdre patience, souffla-t-il en passant une main sur la joue de Loki.

Loki réprima un frisson de dégoût.

\- Et tu ne veux pas que je perde patience, murmura le Grandmaster avec une petite moue.

La panique commençait à lui serrer les entrailles. Loki pressentait que s'il rejetait une nouvelle fois les avances du mafieux, celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Le Grandmaster s'écarta alors de lui.

\- Tu sais, ton père ne sait pas que je t'ai retrouvé, annonça-t-il. Il sait que j'ai une piste, mais je ne lui ai pas donné plus.

Il revint devant lui. Loki, qui était loin d'être petit, devait tout de même lever les yeux pour affronter le regard de son assaillant. À cet instant, il bénissait son masque de lui offrir une protection, aussi sommaire soit-elle.

\- Je peux lui dire n'importe quoi, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire. N'importe quoi ! Je peux lui dire que tu es mort.

Loki déglutit. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre voit sa peur, il ne voulait lui laisser aucune prise.

\- Je peux lui présenter n'importe qui à ta place, continua-t-il. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

\- Eh bien, faites, rétorqua Loki. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'associe avec vous. Encore moins si c'est mon père.

Le Grandmaster haussa un sourcil, avant de se reculer d'un pas. Il le jaugea de haut en bas d'un regard, avant de ricaner.

\- Tu as du cran, reconnut-il. J'aime ça. Je maintiens que tu pourrais briller, avec nous.

Loki resta silencieux.

\- Attaquons le problème différemment, dans ce cas, reprit le Grandmaster.

Il commença à faire les cent pas, lentement, comme un professeur devant une classe qui ne comprenait pas un exercice.

\- Je pense savoir d'où vient cette soudaine vertu, annonça-t-il.

Loki sentit son malaise s'agrandir alors qu'il réalisait de qui il parlait.

\- Et je pense aussi que si je supprime la raison de cette soudaine vertu, tu serais beaucoup plus enclin à te joindre à moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, bluffa Loki avec le plus de conviction possible.

\- Tu mens comme un politicien, rit le Grandmaster. Avec aplomb et sans effort !

Il revint se planter devant lui, et saisit le menton de Loki entre ses doigts pour le forcer à relever la tête.

\- Ou bien tu rejoins nos rangs, et tu peux rencontrer ton père en prime, proposa-t-il avec douceur. Ou bien ton ami finira enchaîné au fond du vieux port.

Le sang de Loki se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Je te laisse deux jours pour décider du sort de ton Docteur, sourit-il.

Le Grandmaster se téléporta, laissant quelques volutes bleutées là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Loki fut libéré à l'instant où il disparut, et s'effondra au sol sous le choc. Tremblant, le jeune homme réalisa à quel point il était foutu.

Le temps qu'il revienne à la coloc, Loki avait pris sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sciemment en danger son ami. Il allait devoir intégrer la Sakaariane, au moins pour quelques temps. Peut-être que Stephen pouvait l'aider ? Loki pourrait espionner pour son compte et ainsi avoir une porte de sortie si jamais, ou plutôt quand, la situation dégénérerait. Le problème c'était qu'impliquer Stephen…impliquait Stephen. Si Loki décidait de trahir le Grandmaster, alors c'est son ami qui en paierait les conséquences. Il se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'associer avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le menace, le forçant à découvrir son identité ?

Après réflexion, il valait mieux qu'il ne lui dise rien. Ce que Stephen ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Loki n'aborda donc pas le sujet les deux jours suivants, et prétendit ne pas y avoir réfléchi quand Stephen lui demanda s'il savait quoi faire. Si son ami trouva ça louche, il n'en dit rien.

* * *

Le soir du rendez-vous, Loki était sur les nerfs. Stephen n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer sa soirée dehors. Il avait fini sa garde de jour une heure plus tôt et prenait sa douche. Loki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, hésitant à passer son costume. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais il savait que dès l'instant où il aurait franchi le pas de sa porte –ou de sa fenêtre, ça dépendait du temps que mettrait Stephen à sortir de la salle de bain ce cauchemar deviendrait subitement réel. Il rencontrerait enfin son père, après s'être associé avec la pire mafia de la ville, voire du pays.

Il voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas croiser Stephen. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de lui mentir.

À cette pensée, Loki se décida à s'habiller, manuellement. Alors qu'il mettait son masque, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il se força à respirer lentement, comme Thor lui avait appris la fois où il avait essayé de l'initier à la sophrologie.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Loki sursauta et se retourna sèchement vers la porte de sa chambre. Stephen se tenait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux mouillés, habillé d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama. Son air confus serra le cœur de Loki.

\- Hum, oui, répondit Loki. Il y a le bal de la Charité, ce soir, et il faut absolument que je mette la main sur la clé USB de l'ambassadeur de Svartalfheim.

Stephen hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ok, eh bien, je vais me changer, alors, annonça-t-il.

Le cœur de Loki fit un bond dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache si cela venait de son sourire sincère ou de sa propre panique.

\- Oh, euh, c'est inutile, ça ne sera pas long, tenta-t-il. J'avais prévu d'y aller seul, en plus.

\- Oh. Ok, comme tu voudras, répondit Stephen.

Loki retint un soupir de soulagement et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

\- Attends…

Le ton de Stephen était soudainement devenu méfiant.

\- Le bal de la Charité, c'était il y a deux jours, non ?

Loki se retourna de nouveau vers lui, sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Loki, explique-moi.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, répondit-il, penaud.

\- Loki !

Il courut presque jusqu'à sa fenêtre, mais le battant se ferma brutalement alors que Stephen tendit la main.

\- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? feula Loki en retirant son masque.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? répliqua Stephen. Pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Je ne te mens pas ! se défendit-il.

\- Arrête. Je viens de te le dire, ton bal a eu lieu avant-hier, dit Stephen d'un ton ferme. Et maintenant tu paniques et tu veux quand même sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son cerveau était vide et aucune excuse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête. Stephen, quant à lui, le regardait d'un air soucieux.

\- Il ne se passe rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, d'accord ? réussit à articuler Loki. Je dois juste y aller.

\- Mais aller où ? insista Stephen, déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Loki vit le moment où la réalisation frappa Stephen de plein fouet. Son changement d'expression, le voile de déception qui assombrit ses yeux remplit Loki de dégoût. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment osait-il trahir Stephen de cette façon ? Il se détestait.

\- Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il d'un ton acide.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre mais ne lâcha qu'un souffle en réponse.

\- Loki, on en a déjà parlé, et c'est une très mauvaise idée, reprit Stephen plus calmement.

Comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Comme si ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il ressassait la proposition du Grandmaster en boucle dans sa tête. Soudain, il l'enviait. Il enviait son insouciance.

\- C'est si facile, pour toi, dit Loki.

Stephen le regarda d'un air plus décontenancé.

\- Tu décides qu'il ne faut pas que j'y aille, et je comprends, ce sont des gens dangereux, continua-t-il. Mais ensuite, tu peux choisir d'oublier, et de vivre ta vie. Comme si c'était aussi simple pour moi.

\- Loki…

\- Il s'agit de mon père, le coupa Loki. Et surtout, du Grandmaster. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, affirma Stephen.

\- Oui, le choix de me mettre à dos la Sakaariane ! rétorqua Loki avec un petit rire triste. Je t'ai dit que ça fait des mois qu'ils essaient de me recruter, et tu penses qu'ils vont accepter que je dise non ? Tu penses qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille ? Ce que tu peux être naïf !

Stephen se mordit la lèvre et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il essayait de retenir sa colère.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé avant ? finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna Loki.

\- Si t'avais été clean dès le début, ils ne t'auraient pas repéré et aujourd'hui tu serais en sécurité ! s'emporta Stephen. Merde, Loki, c'est trop tard maintenant !

\- Tu penses que si j'en suis réduit à ça, c'est parce que je l'ai cherché ? répéta lentement Loki.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! répondit Stephen.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis comme Hela, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Ils se turent tous les deux, haletants.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit Loki en remettant son masque.

\- Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici, répondit Stephen. On va cloîtrer l'appart, et le Serpent va disparaître de la circulation le temps que les choses se calment.

Loki soupira. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple !

\- Les choses, comme tu dis, ne vont pas se calmer. Alors, autant assumer.

\- Mais Loki…

\- Au revoir Stephen.

Il lui lança un sort d'entrave qui le confinerait à l'appartement pendant deux heures, et passa par la fenêtre. Stephen essaya de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais comme prévu, il fut arrêté net dans son élan, ne pouvant même pas passer une main à l'extérieur. Loki le regarda une dernière fois, et s'élança dans la nuit.


	17. Loptr

**J'ai failli oublier d'update et le chapitre est un peu court, désolée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour retrouver le Grandmaster. Il décida de se téléporter là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et de se balader dans le coin en attendant. Le vieux fou allait finir par le retrouver de toute façon. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Stephen. Il devait le détester maintenant, d'autant que Loki l'avait littéralement enfermé dans sa chambre, comme un gamin. Mais c'était trop tard pour les regrets.

\- Tu as pris ta décision, alors ?

Le Serpent se retourna, pour découvrir le Grandmaster, extatique. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu acceptes de rejoindre notre grande famille ?

\- Oui, murmura Loki.

Ce mot lui arracha les lèvres. Le sourire du Grandmaster se fit plus large encore et il lui s'approcha pour lui tendre son bras.

\- Je t'en prie, dit l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

Loki lui offrit son bras, comme une jeune femme à son cavalier lors de ces soirées luxueuses qu'il adorait saboter. Le Grandmaster en profita pour emprisonner son poing de son autre main. Loki frémit à son contact, ce qui visiblement amusa son ravisseur. Le Grandmaster rompit l'attente angoissée de Loki et se téléporta, emportant le jeune homme dans sa manœuvre.

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une cour. Visiblement, ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel particulier, éclairé par des projecteurs au sol.

Ladite cour était cernée par des haut murs de pierre de taille, avec çà et là des cyprès et des palmiers qui montaient jusqu'au ciel, ainsi que des réverbères qui illuminaient la scène. Derrière Loki, une arche de pierre richement décorée encadrait une immense porte en bois noir. On ne voyait de l'extérieur que quelques arbres. Autrement, on aurait pu avoir l'impression d'être seul au monde. Loki ne savait même pas dans quel quartier ils étaient, ni même s'ils étaient toujours à Néo Assur. Sa magie se sentait oppressée.

Une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Quoiqu'il se passe à présent, il était seul.

Le Grandmaster l'invita à monter les marches et à le suivre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Loki lui emboîta le pas, tâchant de contenir sa nervosité.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée luxueux tout en marbre, avec un sol en damier noir et blanc et un escalier absolument massif trônant au milieu, où la femme taciturne qui accompagnait souvent le vieil homme les attendait. À leur vue, elle hocha la tête en direction de son maître et monta dans les profondeurs de la maison. Le Grandmaster tourna à gauche dans un couloir, poussa une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle de réception.

Au grand soulagement de Loki, elle était vide. Il avait craint de se retrouver directement au milieu de tous les membres de l'organisation. Son hôte lui désigna quelques fauteuils où s'asseoir, et il lui obéit.

\- Topaze devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, lança le Grandmaster.

Le Serpent se contenta d'hocher la tête, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Le Grandmaster s'était à demi allongé sur son fauteuil et lui souriait. Enfin, une porte s'ouvrit et rompit le malaise.

Loki releva la tête pour apercevoir la femme, Topaze, donc, suivie d'un autre homme. Sous le masque, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Loki se releva lentement. Était-ce… ?

\- Nous allons vous laisser un peu d'intimité, dit le Grandmaster en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce avec Topaze, laissant Loki et le nouvel arrivant seuls.

Laufey était un peu plus grand que lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux d'un bleu polaire. Son visage, figé dans l'attente, ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Sans réfléchir, Loki abaissa son masque.

Laufey en eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il porta la main à sa bouche, incrédule, avant de tendre l'autre vers le visage de Loki. Le jeune homme, pourtant profondément ému, gardait un visage de marbre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu quand Laufey l'attira contre lui.

Loki ne sut comment réagir. Il se laissa étreindre, un brin tendu par la situation. Laufey finit par s'écarter de lui, sans pour autant lâcher son visage.

\- Jamais je n'aurai cru…souffla-t-il.

\- Me revoir ? tenta Loki.

\- Je t'ai cru mort pendant des années… déplora Laufey en secouant la tête.

Loki eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre. Comment Odin avait-il pu infliger ça à quelqu'un ? À son père ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda prudemment Laufey. C'est stupide de demander ça à son propre fils, mais…

\- Je, je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire mon nom ici…s'excusa Loki. Peut-être plus tard, dans un endroit sûr ?

\- Oh ! évidemment, je comprends, répondit Laufey.

La déception se lisait dans sa voix, et Loki fut tenté de lui donner son identité. Mais sa situation était déjà trop dangereuse.

\- J'avais un prénom avant, je suppose ? demanda Loki.

Laufey hocha la tête, avec un sourire attendri.

\- Loptr. Tu t'appelais Loptr de Jotunheim.

C'était un nom étrangement plaisant.

\- Alors appelez-moi Loptr, sourit-il.

Laufey lui sourit en retour. Ce fut cet instant que choisit le Grandmaster pour revenir en trombe dans la grande salle. Laufey et Loki s'écartèrent.

\- Quelle soirée riche en émotions ! lança-t-il, extatique. Serpent, viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements. Tu resteras ici cette nuit.

Un élan de panique saisit Loki. Il devait rester ici ? Seul ? Il espérait rentrer à l'appartement dès ce soir. Qu'allait penser Stephen ?

Mais le ton du Grandmaster était sans appel. Alors Loki hocha la tête, ravalant son angoisse. Le Grandmaster s'éloigna avec Laufey, et le jeune homme suivit Topaze dans les hauteurs de la maison, jusqu'à une chambre de bonne. La vieille femme lui indiqua qu'on viendrait le chercher à 7 heures le lendemain matin, et qu'à 10 heures aurait lieu l'assemblée. Loki eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant qu'elle ne claque la porte et ne la ferme à double tour.

La pièce était plus que sommaire : un lit en fer, un bureau et une chaise, une armoire vide, un petit tabouret et une porte qui menait à une minuscule salle de bain. Loki enleva son diadème cornu et son masque et les posa sur le bureau. Il se débarrassa mêmement de son manteau. D'emblée, il redevint un civil.

Loki avisa le vasistas et en montant sur le lit, parvint à l'ouvrir. Il croisa les bras sur l'encadrement et regarda l'horizon. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le dôme du Panthéon, la tour Stark, la ziggurat, le pont de l'Aube et même le Temple des Anciens. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était encore à Néo Assur, dans le quartier Sud.

Sa fenêtre donnait sur un grand jardin, dont les murs cachaient le voisinage. Il y avait une grande pelouse principale encadrée par des chemins de promenade, masqués et égayés par de nombreux arbres et parterres de fleurs. Au fond se trouvait un petit pavillon, plongé dans le noir.

Loki se concentra et fit apparaître –à ses yeux seulement, les protections magiques qui encadraient la demeure. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent : il lui serait impossible de s'échapper. Cet endroit était blindé par un dôme de sortilèges, conçu pour amoindrir ses forces magiques. Si Stephen avait eu l'idée de lui jeter un sort de traçage, il avait dû être anéanti à l'instant où il s'était retrouvé dans la cour. Sur le dôme, on pouvait voir les différents sortilèges se dilater et se rétracter, comme des organismes vivants. Loki balaya la main et le dôme s'évanouit.

Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son T-shirt et ses sous-vêtements, et tâcha de s'endormir, d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les entrailles, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas penser à Stephen.


	18. La Sakaariane

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a un agression sexuelle. Si vous êtes inconfortable avec ce sujet, sautez le passage entre les mots surlignés en gras, c'est tout à la fin du chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Topaze vint le chercher à 7 heures tapantes. Heureusement, Loki s'était réveillé avec l'aube, une bonne heure plus tôt et avait eu le temps de se préparer. La vieille femme l'emmena dans les cuisines, lui indiqua la nourriture et le laissa se débrouiller seul.

Après avoir pris un thé, Loki attendit son retour, en vain. Il décida alors d'explorer la demeure, ayant presque 3 heures à tuer.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'endroit était très grand –et très vide. En se concentrant, il fit apparaître de nouveau les sortilèges, cette fois internes à la maison. La plupart des pièces étaient inaccessibles pour lui, à l'exception de la grande salle de la veille, de sa chambre et d'une pièce vide attenante à la cuisine. Son exploration était donc limitée.

Loki sortit dans le jardin, dont émanait une odeur d'herbe mouillée due à la rosée sous la chaleur du soleil matinal. Le jeune homme aurait presque pu se croire en vacances, ou de retour dans la demeure familiale, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il soit séquestré ici. Il fit le tour du parc, en passant par les chemins qu'il avait remarqué la veille au soir. Au bout de presque une demie heure de marche, il se retrouva devant un labyrinthe. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Pour éviter de se perdre, Loki effleurait du bout des doigts la haie à sa droite. Cette astuce l'obligeait à aller jusqu'au bout des impasses, mais au moins était-il sûr de pouvoir retrouver la sortie. D'autant que son intuition lui soufflait que ce labyrinthe était certainement enchanté et devait faire partie des dispositifs de défense.

Le temps lui semblait engourdi depuis qu'il était entré dans le dédale, et quand il avait voulu faire demi-tour, il s'était littéralement retrouvé face à un mur. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus Loki se demandait s'il y avait vraiment une sortie ou s'il allait errer sans but jusqu'à épuisement. Le labyrinthe n'était fait que de hautes haies épaisses mais bien taillées, et aucune porte ou statue ne venait troubler la monotonie du méandre végétal. Au bout d'un moment, Loki entendit un léger bruit d'eau. À mesure qu'il avançait, le bruit se fit de plus en plus proche et le garçon comprit qu'il s'approchait d'une fontaine.

Il passa sous une arche de lierre et se retrouva devant la source. D'inspiration antique, sa complexité architecturale contrastait violemment avec l'ennui vert des allées. Le bruit de l'eau continuait de s'amplifier alors que Loki n'avait pas avancé d'un pas.

Le son clair de l'eau qui ricochait sur le marbre lui emplissait les oreilles, lui bourdonnait dans le crâne et l'attirait comme le miel attire les mouches. Il avança vers le bassin, lentement, envoûté. Il était envoûté.

Une part de lui se cabra à cette soudaine épiphanie, lui suppliant de fuir dans les bras réconfortants du labyrinthe, mais le reste de son esprit était irrémédiablement attiré vers l'eau. Il fallait qu'il y mouille ses doigts, qu'il y trempe la main, qu'il y plonge et qu'il s'y noie tout entier.

Loki tendit la main vers un des filets qui s'écoulaient de la bouche des poissons de pierre avec une lenteur onirique. Le bruit gargouillant de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles, comme si le liquide l'encourageait à avancer.

\- Ne touche surtout pas l'eau !

Loki sortit de sa transe avec un sursaut alors que des mains s'abattaient sur ses épaules et le tiraient en arrière. Il se retourna, confus, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le Grandmaster se trouvait devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Loki, en sueur, ne savait quoi dire.

\- C'est une fontaine ensorcelée. Le labyrinthe te perd et te conduit ici, et la fontaine t'hypnotise, expliqua le Grandmaster. Quand quelqu'un touche l'eau, il est transformé en statue.

Loki haussa les sourcils.

\- Ensuite, je le réveille…ou pas, ça dépend ! ricana le vieil homme. J'aurais dû t'avertir.

Loki ne répondit rien, encore un peu sous le choc. Le Grandmaster lui sourit plus largement encore et lui tendit le bras, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ils se téléportèrent et atterrirent sur la pelouse.

\- Je te laisse aller dans la salle de réception, je vais accueillir mes autres invités, et je te rejoins, lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du pavillon.

Loki lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas vide.

D'autres super méchants, masqués ou non, attendaient le début de l'assemblée. Loki, qui entre temps avait rabattu son masque sur son visage, en reconnaissait quelques-uns. Soit pour les avoir doublés lors de certaines opérations, soit pour les avoir directement combattus. Il n'avait jamais collaboré avec aucun d'entre eux, cependant. Les malfrats qui étaient réunis ici n'étaient pas des gens dont on pouvait balayer les agissements d'un revers de main, et Loki, malgré son ambition et son opportunisme certains, avait tout de même des principes.

Tout cela pour dire que le Serpent à plumes n'était pas particulièrement le bienvenu parmi eux. Les autres s'écartaient sur son passage et l'ignoraient tout aussitôt. Pour le moment, ça l'arrangeait, puisque Loki n'avait pas plus envie qu'eux de leur parler. Mais ça risquait de devenir dangereux…

Le Serpent cornu se mit donc un peu à l'écart, adossé à un mur, concentré sur l'estrade où le maître des lieux n'allait pas tarder à apparaître.

\- Loptr ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva face à son père. Laufey lui souriait gentiment.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, oui, le rassura Loki. C'est juste que je ne connais pas grand monde.

\- Oh ! Alors permets moi de te présenter ! s'enthousiasma Laufey.

Il se tourna et héla un homme au visage mauve et vêtu d'une armure dorée. L'homme, massif, s'approcha d'eux avec un air interrogateur. Il devait faire trois têtes de plus que Loki.

\- Laufey ? Je te croyais dans les plaines de Sibérie !

\- Je suis revenu en ville il y a quelques temps, sourit Laufey. Pour lui à vrai dire, ajouta-t-il en désignant Loki. Je te présente…Loptr, mon fils, enfin retrouvé.

\- Enchanté, croassa Loki en tendant la main.

\- Thanos, se présenta l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. Mais nous nous connaissons déjà.

\- Oh vraiment ? rebondit Laufey.

Effectivement, Loki était déjà tombé entre les mains du criminel. Il avait tenté de l'empêcher d'attaquer le laboratoire où travaillait Bruce, et s'était retrouvé enchaîné au fin fond du bateau-QG du géant. Loki avait réussi à s'échapper après 3 jours, non sans mal, après avoir été torturé par Ebony Maw, un de ceux que Thanos appelait ses enfants. Autant dire que cette rencontre fortuite lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Mais Loki n'en montra rien et hocha la tête.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs ! Certains d'entre vous sont venus de très loin, annonça une jeune femme depuis l'estrade. Mais vous allez être récompensés. Préparez-vous ! Voici… le Grandmaster !

Le public multicolore se mit à applaudir alors que le Grandmaster apparut sur scène.

\- Mes amis ! commença-t-il. Je vous ai réunis ici en réponse à l'odieuse attaque que nous avons subie.

Un grognement parcourut la foule.

\- Ces chiens de Red Skull et de l'Ours ne nous ont pas présenté le Tesseract mais une bombe déguisée en pâle copie !

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il eut l'irrépressible envie de prévenir Stephen.

\- Mais la Sakaariane est plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient ! Cet attentat ne nous a pas affaiblis, il a renforcé notre rage !

Le public gronda d'approbation. L'animosité de la foule électrisait la salle, et Loki se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Le Grandmaster continuait de galvaniser ses troupes, expliquant qu'il savait où se trouvait le Tesseract, et qu'avec une équipe réduite, il allait monter un casse pour le récupérer.

Loki ne saisissait que des bribes de son discours, comme étouffé sous les clameurs du public. Il avait chaud sous son masque, et l'agressivité qui émanait de ses voisins lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, il avait l'impression que l'assemblée avait commencé des éternités plus tôt, alors que d'après l'horloge qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir au-dessus des épaules et des costumes, cela faisait à peine quinze minutes. Laufey, à ses côtés, ne remarquait rien de son malaise.

À bout de forces, le Serpent se téléporta dans le couloir d'à côté, ce qui, avec tout le blindage magique de la demeure, équivalait à un tour de magie de très haut niveau. Le silence, par contraste avec la cacophonie étouffante de la salle de bal, lui fit un choc tel qu'il s'effondra contre un mur. Loki, tremblant de tous ses membres, arracha son masque et son diadème qui aggravait sa migraine.

Il resta là pendant bien une demie heure, chancelant, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il trouva finalement la force de se relever, avança quelques mètres et finit par ouvrir une porte. Il se retrouva face à une petite salle exigüe, composée d'un simple lavabo et d'une autre porte, qui révéla un cabinet de toilettes. Loki ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Il aurait donné cher pour être avec Stephen à ce moment-là.

Qu'aurait fait Stephen à sa place ?

Il se serait calmé, aurait remis son masque et serait retourné dans la grande salle comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait ensuite cherché un moyen efficace et sans danger pour se sortir de la Sakaariane sans attirer les foudres du Grandmaster.

Loki secoua la tête. Stephen n'aurait pas eu une crise de panique débile au milieu de la foule la plus dangereuse du pays. Stephen ne se serait même jamais retrouvé à sa place ! Il soupira.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il avait rencontré Laufey, mais ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Certes, son père était gentil avec lui, et il était heureux de le connaître. Mais il restait un parfait inconnu. Et le voir ami avec Thanos, un homme qui l'avait séquestré et torturé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avait révélé ce que Loki avait préféré ignorer. Il savait que son père était un criminel, mais il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce que ça impliquait.

Laufey faisait ce genre de choses, lui aussi. Il enlevait et torturait ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, c'est-à-dire des gens comme lui et Stephen. Et s'il ne le faisait pas directement, Laufey approuvait ces méthodes. Il baignait dans cette communauté, il partageait leurs valeurs, leurs actions.

Et Loki savait que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire du Serpent, il n'était pas comme ça. Est-ce qu'il finirait par l'être s'il restait ici ? Quand Thanos l'avait torturé, il lui avait offert de rejoindre ses enfants. Loki avait refusé, et s'était échappé avant de devenir complètement fou. Si le Grandmaster voulait le recruter à ce point, c'est qu'il avait vu ce potentiel, cet ersatz de noirceur qui ne demandait qu'à se développer.

Loki avait envie d'hurler. Et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Stephen vienne le chercher. Ou Thor. Ou Heimdall. Mais il était tout seul ici.

Dans le miroir, son visage était terriblement pâle et ses yeux étaient soulignés par des lourdes cernes violettes. Et ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures ! Il allait mourir ici. Ou en tout cas, Loki allait mourir ici, et Loptr prendrait sa place. Cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il se cramponnait aux rebords du lavabo, comme un naufragé à sa bouée, et ferma les yeux en s'essayant de nouveau aux exercices de sophrologie de son grand frère.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le fit sursauter.

\- Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! lança le Grandmaster en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Loki eut une réminiscence des fois où il se faisait attraper à sécher un cours au lycée.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais disparu, dit le Grandmaster. Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop les foules, murmura Loki.

\- D'autant que tu as des antécédents avec pas mal d'entre eux, acquiesça le Grandmaster en jouant distraitement avec une plume sur le costume de Loki.

\- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu te plais ici ? demanda le Grandmaster tout à trac.

\- Je, je ne sais pas, bredouilla Loki. Je ne suis arrivé qu'hier, et je n'ai pas parlé à grand-monde.

Le Grandmaster hocha la tête, l'air rêveur.

\- Tu sais, ils me respectent, annonça-t-il.

\- Oui…

Loki recula vers la porte des toilettes, la pièce étant assez étroite et clairement pas pensée pour deux personnes. Le Grandmaster n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, ni même de s'en rendre compte.

\- Si tu te montres assez gentil avec moi, je peux te protéger d'eux, proposa le Grandmaster avec un sourire tranquille.

Loki était à présent dos au mur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? parvint-il à articuler malgré son malaise croissant.

**Le Grandmaster** appuya son avant-bras contre la porte, juste à côté du visage de Loki.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai repéré, Serpent, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage. Tu m'as ensorcelé, et même avec ton masque, j'étais déjà séduit. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer pareille beauté…

Loki se plaqua contre la porte et détourna la tête quand le Grandmaster commença à effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Accorde-moi un baiser, rien qu'un seul, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

Loki sentit sa magie crépiter, comme quand les hommes l'avaient suivi pendant sa fugue. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer un baron du crime tel que le Grandmaster. Et avec les protections magiques de cet endroit, il n'était même pas sûr d'être seulement capable de le repousser.

Alors il résista à peine quand le Grandmaster lui saisit la mâchoire avec sa main droite pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il ne tenta rien pour l'éconduire quand il lui piégea les lèvres avec sa bouche. Il se laissa complètement faire quand il l'embrassa intensément.

Quand son agresseur fut satisfait, il s'écarta de lui, une main toujours sur sa joue. Loki avait l'impression que son cerveau était complètement engourdi.

\- C'est bien, mon garçon, sourit le Grandmaster.

**Loki resta silencieux**, évitant de croiser son regard. Le Grandmaster allait pour sortir, mais s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna vers Loki.

\- Au fait, le casse est prévu dans deux semaines. Tu en seras.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui alors que Loki se laissait couler au sol.


	19. Le braquage

**Ce chapitre est clairement un de mes préférés. Par contre, je préviens, il est un peu graphique vers la fin (agression, sang, mort).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki était nerveux. Il sentait la présence de ses geôliers non loin de lui. Ou plutôt, il sentait le sortilège de traçage qu'on lui avait lancé. Autrement il était seul.

On lui avait donné une demie heure pour aller justifier de son absence à son travail, et pour préserver son nom, Loki avait demandé à y aller seul, même s'il était tracé. La marque indiquait son activité magique, aussi n'avait-il droit qu'à une téléportation à l'aller et une autre au retour. Un sort de plus, ou une minute de retard, et le Grandmaster lançait un de ses sbires à ses trousses.

Hors de question d'aller voir Thor ou Stephen dans ce cas, puisqu'il était presque certain qu'on surveillait aussi sa localisation, avec plus ou moins de précision. Mais Loki avait réfléchi à un moyen de contourner ces règles. Et il était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance.

Il entra dans le bâtiment de la maison Sindbad, essayant de rassembler tout son courage. Arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda au secrétaire s'il pouvait voir sa directrice des ressources humaines. Heureusement pour lui, elle était disponible.

Il lui expliqua que sa mère était gravement malade et qu'il devait retourner dans l'arrière-pays s'occuper d'elle. Sa directrice fut assez compréhensive et Loki put partir un peu plus sereinement. Mais la partie la plus difficile restait à faire. Loki lui emprunta un papier et un stylo, puisqu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à rapporter quoique ce soit et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Là, il gribouilla rapidement un mot avec tout ce qu'il savait du casse, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Une fois de retour à l'accueil, il le plia en quatre et le donna au secrétaire.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme. Au fait, je voulais vous dire, votre petit ami est venu demander de vos nouvelles hier.

\- Mon…petit ami ? répéta Loki.

\- Le chirurgien, avec des cheveux gris aux tempes, précisa le secrétaire. Il était inquiet.

\- Ah ! Je…euh, c'est mon coloc ! répondit Loki en rougissant malgré lui. Justement, s'il revient, vous pourrez lui donner ça ? C'est très important, je n'ai plus de téléphone et je serai injoignable dans les prochains jours.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis, je peux l'appeler si vous voulez. Il a laissé son numéro au cas où vous reviendriez ici.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, s'excusa Loki. Mais prévenez-le que je suis passé, et donnez-lui le mot !

\- Très bien, sourit l'interne. Bonne journée !

Loki bafouilla un rapide au revoir et sortit dans la rue au pas de course. Il se précipita dans la ruelle où il avait atterri presque une demie heure plus tôt et se téléporta.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans une rue du quartier Sud de Néo Assur, en face d'une lourde porte noire.

Il prit une grande inspiration, poussa la porte et rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de réception.

Cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'il avait été enlevé. Loki les avait principalement passé à ne rien faire, soit dans sa chambre sous les toits, soit dans le jardin. Mais aujourd'hui, l'entraînement commençait pour lui.

L'équipe du casse était composée, en plus du Serpent, de Laufey, Thanos, de deux de ses « enfants » : Proxima Midnight et Ebony Maw, et d'une magicienne appelée Circé. Le Grandmaster allait les diriger en amont, mais ne participerait pas à l'action.

Ebony salua Loki de la tête avec ce sourire sadique qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars, et Proxima se contenta de lui lancer un regard amusé. Circé, quant à elle, le regarda de haut en bas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Loki tâcha de les ignorer et s'assit près de son père, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'attitude de ses collègues. Le Grandmaster finit par les rejoindre et commença à leur expliquer le plan.

L'Ours était à la tête d'une des banques les plus puissantes du pays, la banque Fiduxis. Son siège principal, dans le quartier d'affaire de Néo Assur, était réputé pour la sûreté de ses coffres et l'illégalité de leurs contenus. La justice néo assyrienne avait tenté d'en percer les secrets à maintes reprises, sans succès. En effet, c'était là que la majorité des criminels de la région planquait ses butins. L'endroit était bien gardé.

C'était sans nul doute dans un de ces coffres que le véritable Tesseract attendait.

Loki ne se risqua pas à demander pourquoi exactement la Sakaariane convoitait la pierre. Déjà parce que tout le monde semblait au courant, et ensuite parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

L'objectif de la mission était en fait un casse assez simple. Le groupe allait prendre les personnes présentes à Fiduxis en otage, pendant que l'un d'entre eux irait chercher L'Ours. Ebony Maw se chargerait de le convaincre de les mener aux coffres, et Thanos récupérerait le Tesseract. Proxima et Circé auraient carte blanche pour prendre ce qu'elles voulaient dans les coffres en représailles. Le Serpent et Laufey devaient se charger des otages.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent consacrées à l'entraînement, dans le pavillon au fond du jardin. Il s'agissait en fait d'un accès à un gymnase et à une armurerie, en sous-sol. C'était le seul endroit de la propriété où aucun sort ne contraignait la magie.

Loki essaya d'en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais il comprit bien vite que c'était inutile. Dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop près des issues, les sortilèges se renforçaient et ne laissaient aucune faille à exploiter. Son seul espoir, c'était l'attaque de la banque.

Il était le seul à s'entraîner tous les jours. Les autres passaient de temps en temps, mais c'étaient des habitués des opérations de la Sakaariane, alors ils étaient libres d'aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. Pas Loki.

Le jeune homme s'était vu offrir une nouvelle chambre, au troisième étage, juste au-dessous de celle qu'il occupait auparavant. La pièce était plus confortable et plus accueillante que la précédente, même la salle de bains était plus grande, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une cellule. Il n'en sortait que pour s'entraîner et manger.

Loki avait d'abord craint que le Grandmaster n'en profite pour lui rendre visite, mais après l'incident des toilettes, ce dernier semblait s'être calmé. Il continuait à lui lancer des plaisanteries douteuses, et parfois Loki le surprenait à le regarder avec un air qui le répugnait, mais dans l'ensemble, il se tenait tranquille. Ça n'empêchait pas Loki de dormir avec un petit couteau sous son oreiller, au cas où. Il savait que ce n'était pas le couteau à beurre qu'il avait volé aux cuisines qui allait le sauver si le Grandmaster tentait quoi que ce soit, mais ça le rassurait d'avoir une arme, aussi ridicule soit elle. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à s'en servir.

Concernant Laufey, c'était plus compliqué. Loki voulait toujours partir, et s'il savait que jamais lui et son père ne pourraient s'accorder, le jeune homme éprouvait tout de même quelques scrupules à l'abandonner de la sorte. Il ne lui avait pas encore vraiment parlé de sa vie, ni de ce qu'il faisait avec le Serpent. Laufey ne paraissait pas s'en émouvoir, tout à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son fils. Pour lui, il leur restait toute une vie pour développer leur relation père-fils.

Un soir, Laufey lui parla de sa mère, Farbauti. Elle avait été tuée la nuit où Odin avait pris d'assaut leur QG. À mesure que Laufey expliquait les circonstances du drame, Loki comprenait à quel point leurs vies étaient différentes. Laufey espérait que Loki repartirait en Sibérie avec lui, quand le Grandmaster l'autoriserait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de l'avis de son fils, ni même du fait que celui-ci soit littéralement séquestré. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il n'y voyait pas de problème, c'était surtout que ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Loki espérait que Stephen avait reçu et compris son message. Le casse était sa seule chance de s'échapper. Il ne savait pas ce que le Grandmaster avait prévu pour lui ensuite, et il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

* * *

Le jour J arriva enfin. Laufey et Circé s'était rendus les premiers à Fiduxis, se présentant comme des clients normaux. Circé devait parler à une hôtesse et Laufey attendre dans le hall. Au moindre problème, ils devaient alerter le Grandmaster et l'opération serait reportée.

Le reste du groupe devait arriver à 15 heures. Laufey et Circé les rejoindraient à ce moment-là.

À 14h47, Thanos, Proxima, Ebony et Loki se retrouvèrent dans la cour du QG. Thanos, le plus puissant des quatre, les téléporta à quelques dizaines de mètres de la banque. Les protections magiques de celle-ci empêchaient tout atterrissage à l'intérieur de ses locaux.

Les sorts ne formaient pas un dôme comme au QG, mais étaient organisés en une sorte de filet qui recouvrait tout le bâtiment, par souci d'économie. Une trop grande puissance magique aurait affecté les auras des objets entreposés ici. Thanos et Loki se concentrèrent pour les désactiver, en les dénouant comme ils le pouvaient, afin que leurs comparses puissent utiliser leur magie à l'intérieur.

À 14h58, le filet se déchira. Ils entrèrent dans la banque, et Laufey et Circé lancèrent un sort de confinement. À la vue des étincelles rouges qui se déversèrent dans le bâtiment, les civils présents se mirent à paniquer. Loki et Laufey les firent asseoir dans un coin, et prirent leurs téléphones portables et leurs bipeurs de détresse.

Ebony s'approcha de l'hôtesse, et par coercition mentale –sa spécialité, la força à faire venir tous les employés de la banque. Ensuite, la jeune femme dût le conduire, accompagnée du géant et des deux magiciennes, à L'Ours, probablement dans son bureau au dernier étage, avant d'investir les coffres.

Laufey et Loki se retrouvèrent donc seuls à gérer les otages. Rien de très compliqué : il s'agissait juste de les garder silencieux en ligne contre le mur, et d'être suffisamment persuasifs pour empêcher toute tentative de rébellion. À 15h09, Laufey annonça qu'il allait faire un tour dans le bâtiment vérifier que personne ne se cachait.

Loki avait l'impression d'être complètement étranger à ce qu'il se passait. Le masque facilitait sa dissociation avec les événements, et il était reconnaissant de n'avoir à s'occuper « que » des otages. Il pouvait les maîtriser facilement en cas de problème, sans faire de dommages collatéraux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Stephen vienne le chercher.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Loki était presque certain qu'il avait reçu son mot, grâce à l'enthousiasme du secrétaire de Sindbad pour sa vie privée. Il lui avait donné la cible et la date. Stephen avait dû relier les indices entre eux, L'Ours était connu, il n'y avait pas 36 façons de s'en prendre à lui. Mais il aurait déjà dû être là, non ?

Laufey revint, et cria avec jubilation :

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les toilettes du fond !

Loki se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

Laufey tenait une jeune femme terrifiée, qui saignait du nez, la traînant à moitié par ses cheveux.

Valkyrie.

Laufey la lui jeta comme une poupée de chiffon. La jeune femme tomba par terre, visiblement encore sous le choc. Loki se pencha vers elle, essayant de dissimuler sa panique, pour l'aider à se relever et la conduire à la file d'otages.

\- Elle est mignonne, hein ? ricana Laufey.

\- Mmh mmh, répondit distraitement Loki pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et où était le Docteur, bon sang ?

Valkyrie renifla le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Elle semblait s'être remise de ses émotions et fixait maintenant son ravisseur en serrant les dents. Loki connaissait ce visage : sa meilleure amie était en colère.

\- Enfoiré ! cracha-t-elle à Laufey.

_Oh non non non_, paniqua Loki. Ses intentions étaient louables, mais il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive autre chose. Il s'avança vers son complice, qui avait haussé les sourcils d'indignation sous l'insulte.

\- Ignore-la, conseilla-t-il à son père à mi-voix, espérant n'être ni entendu, ni reconnu.

\- L'ignorer ? rit le Jotunn. Cette petite garce mérite d'être remise à sa place, oui !

\- On a d'autres chats à fouetter, insista Loki. Ne nous dispersons pas.

\- On a juste à s'occuper des otages ! gronda Laufey. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Détends-toi, un peu ! ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Le Serpent soupira d'agacement et se détourna de lui. Laufey regarda Valkyrie d'un air mauvais et fondit sur elle, provoquant un hoquet de terreur parmi les autres otages, alors que Loki s'empêcha de lui sauter dessus. Il lui saisit brusquement le visage à une main.

\- Et toi, tiens-toi tranquille ! siffla-t-il.

En réponse, elle lui cracha dessus.

Loki n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Laufey la gifla avec tellement de violence qu'elle tomba sur le côté. Les otages s'indignèrent et l'un d'entre eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, invectiva le braqueur.

\- Laissez la tranquille !

L'homme s'était levé, et malgré sa colère, il sembla comprendre son erreur. À ses côtés, un homme un peu plus jeune lui chuchota de se rasseoir, totalement paniqué. Laufey sourit, et s'approcha de l'otage.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

\- Vladimir, répondit-il en essayant de garder contenance.

Laufey hocha la tête avec un rictus appréciateur, avant de le saisir par le cou d'un geste vif. Le deuxième homme encore au sol se mit à pleurer. Loki accourut auprès de son père.

\- Lâche-le ! dit-il.

\- Oh Loptr…soupira Laufey en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Lâche-le, je te dis ! répéta Loki avec plus d'empressement. Ça ne sert à rien !

Laufey le jaugea d'un air dédaigneux, soupira, et relâcha Vladimir, qui s'effondra au sol. L'autre homme se précipita sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda sèchement Laufey.

Loki ne sut que répondre.

\- On, on ne tue pas les gens ! parvint-il à balbutier.

Son père le regardait avec incompréhension et dégoût. Rien d'inhabituel, quand on avait grandi avec Odin.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement où tu te crois, gamin, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Mais si je veux tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !

Il se retourna et saisit Vladimir par la nuque d'un seul mouvement. L'homme à qui il venait d'être arraché hurla. Loki s'élança vers son père mais celui-ci fit volte-face et d'un geste, l'arrêta net dans son élan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? déplora-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le Serpent ne dit mot. Laufey eut un nouveau ricanement méprisant. Il serra le cou de Vladimir, qui se mit à hoqueter à se débattre, sous le regard désespéré de son ami.

Les mains de Laufey bleuirent et se couvrirent de givre. Loki vit avec horreur le gel s'étendre en fractales glacées sur le cou du malheureux, qui devint subitement un bloc de glace. Son corps continuait de s'agiter et son visage devint bleu, cette fois à cause de l'afflux sanguin. Mais avant que l'infortuné ne meure par asphyxie, Laufey lui trancha la gorge avec une dague. Sa tête rebondit sur les dalles de marbres, figée dans un cri de terreur.

Son ami hurla à pleins poumons et dans un élan de rage pure se jeta sur Laufey. Celui-ci convoqua un trait de glace qui s'éleva du sol et sur lequel s'empala son assaillant.

L'assemblée était sidérée. Loki, en revanche, profita de la distraction pour se libérer de son sort d'entrave et en lancer un à son père. Il mit toute la puissance qu'il avait pour le contraindre : le marbre du sol se coula autour de Laufey, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte de pierre.

Seul son visage était libre, malgré un bâillon de marbre, mais Loki choisit d'ignorer son rictus de haine, et se tourna vers l'assemblée d'otages. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Loki n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie pour se défendre magiquement quand le reste de l'équipe reviendrait, et le Docteur ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver. Heureusement, il avait étudié le plan de la banque, et savait où étaient les issues, ce que confirmèrent les employés. La porte principale avait été enchantée : si quiconque tentait de la forcer, de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, toute l'équipe était prévenue. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'issue de secours que choisit Loki.

Il rassembla tout le monde, essayant de les rassurer, et de vérifier que Valkyrie allait bien. Les otages avaient bien vu qu'il avait essayé de les défendre, aussi ils le suivirent. Tout le monde récupéra portables et bipeurs, sous les yeux furieux de Laufey.

Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait passer derrière l'accueil, où se trouvait un grand hall. Cet espace abritait les ascenseurs et escaliers, l'accès aux bureaux et l'escalier qui menait aux coffre-fort. La sortie se trouvait au bout des bureaux, et le groupe devrait immanquablement se retrouver face à l'entrée des coffres, où il risquait de croiser le reste des braqueurs.

Dans le hall, on pouvait entendre les Sakaarians s'affairer dans les coffres. Les otages se firent le plus silencieux possible et traversèrent les bureaux au pas de courses. Loki allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit derrière lui :

\- Ouvre cette porte, Serpent, et c'en est fini de toi.

Loki fit volte-face pour voir Thanos, menaçant, à l'entrée des bureaux. Les otages s'étaient dispersés dans l'open space, essayant le plus possible de se rapprocher du Serpent.

\- Tu as encore le choix, reprit Thanos. Verrouille la porte, ramène les otages dans le hall, et peut-être qu'on pourra négocier la clémence du Grandmaster.

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir une seconde avant de pousser le battant. La double porte s'ouvrit sur une arrière-cour et quelques otages se faufilèrent au-dehors. Il hésita une seconde à s'enfuir avec eux mais vit que tous ne s'étaient pas encore échappés. Loki vit Thanos foncer sur lui comme un taureau charge un imprudent. Le reste des otages s'enfuit sans demander son reste, les secours ne devant pas tarder à arriver.

Le géant le saisit par le cou, d'une main, et Loki se sentit décoller du sol. Il se débattit comme il put, griffant l'avant-bras de son agresseur, les jambes battant le vide. Mais la poigne de Thanos faisait facilement le tour du cou du jeune homme et ses piètres réflexes ne l'aidèrent en rien. Le pouce de Thanos commença à appuyer sur sa gorge. Loki hoqueta de douleur.

Il sentit sa vision se brouiller, à la fois par les larmes et le manque d'oxygène. Il réalisa avec un frisson glacé qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait mourir par l'étranglement ou si les os de sa nuque allaient se briser avant. La pression sur sa trachée était trop forte, il était au bord de l'inconscience. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et au fond de sa gorge. Est-ce qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son sang ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment mourir comme ça, pour avoir ouvert une porte ? Et en face, Thanos riait, riait…

Soudain, il se sentit chuter. Il atterrit violemment au sol, complètement déboussolé. Il avala une goulée d'air, douloureuse mais inespérée. Son champ de vision était parsemé de points noirs et il avait un mal de crâne lancinant, l'impression que sa gorge était déformée, pliée. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Il perçut que quelqu'un le soulevait de terre et le portait dehors. La lumière du jour lui fit mal aux yeux. On le déposa sur quelque chose de confortable –un lit ? il y avait des lits ? et les mains qui l'avaient porté le lâchèrent. Il entendit des voix aussi, autour de lui, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. D'autres mains lui tirèrent son masque et il essaya de les en empêcher, paniqué, et si Thanos voyait son visage ? Mais il était trop faible pour se défendre et son visage fut découvert. Il vit des mains s'approcher de lui et lui enfiler un masque respiratoire et il cessa de lutter, sombrant dans l'inconscience.


	20. Réveils

**J'aime beaucoup de chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !**

* * *

Loki se réveilla dans le silence ouaté d'une chambre d'hôpital. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais d'une douleur diffuse. Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit comme il le pouvait, malgré sa perfusion et ses bandages.

\- Oh Loki ! Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

Stephen se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir et remit son oreiller bien en place. Il releva le lit avec une télécommande et posa une main sur le front de Loki, toujours désorienté.

\- Ça va, t'as pas de fièvre, dit-il.

Loki essaya de lui demander où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais sa gorge lui fit trop mal et seul un pauvre gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres.

\- Loki, on a fait un scanner, commença doucement Stephen. Et apparemment, Thanos…

Le jeune homme frissonna et Stephen lui prit la main.

\- Il a… hum… il t'a broyé les cordes vocales.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Tout lui revint : le Grandmaster, la banque, Laufey tirant Valkyrie par les cheveux, le meurtre des deux otages, la fuite, Thanos. Sa main sur sa nuque, le sang qui gargouille au fond de sa gorge, sa vue qui se brouille, le rire du géant qui emplit son crâne, le noir.

Stephen dut sentir sa panique croissante car il lui serra la main et saisit délicatement son visage avec les doigts pour croiser son regard.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant, d'accord ?

Voyant Loki au bord des larmes, Stephen s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Loki se laissa aller contre son épaule, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son pull. Stephen lui caressa le dos et les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Il s'écarta un peu et lui prit le visage en coupe :

\- Tu vas rester muet une petite semaine, mais ta voix va revenir petit à petit. Le sort de réparation qu'on t'a lancé est lent, et il te faudra une longue rééducation avec un phoniatre. Mais, ça va revenir, compris ?

Loki hocha la tête. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rapide et se défit de l'étreinte de Stephen. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à pleurer dans ses bras, et ça devenait embarrassant. Même si Stephen n'avait pas l'air d'en être dérangé.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te ramener du papier et un stylo, ce sera plus simple.

Il se leva et prit un carnet et un stylo Bic qui trainaient sur une tablette près de la fenêtre, et les tendit à Loki. Celui-ci écrivit aussitôt, avant de montrer la page à Stephen.

_Tu as reçu mon mot ? _

\- Oui ! répondit-il. Le secrétaire m'a appelé peu après que tu sois parti, donc je suis passé le chercher. Merci d'ailleurs, tu as beaucoup aidé le travail de la police.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Du coup, j'avais demandé à Valkyrie de surveiller la banque ce jour-là, pour être sûr que…aïe !

Loki l'avait frappé avec le carnet. Il griffonna un truc rapidement avant de le montrer à Stephen avec un regard énervé.

_T'es complètement con ? C'est super dangereux des gens sont MORTS !_

\- Loki, je sais, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autres solutions…

_Tu aurais pu envoyer Thor, il a des POUVOIRS !_

\- Il…il devait faire autre chose…et Valkyrie s'est proposée…

_ABRUTI !_

Stephen retint un sourire. Loki écrivit de nouveau.

_Du coup, elle est au courant pour le Serpent ? _

\- Je lui ai juste dit pour le Docteur au début, mais elle a compris en te voyant à la banque.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'inquiètes, elle est énervée, mais que contre moi, sourit Stephen. Elle a eu très peur pour toi, tu sais.

Loki hocha la tête.

_Je pourrai sortir quand de l'hôpital ? _

\- Il est probable que tu puisses sortir demain soir ou après-demain matin. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu as des examens à passer et une déposition à remplir ! ajouta Stephen pour couper aux protestations silencieuses de son ami.

_Je suis vraiment obligé ? _montra-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. Ce fut au tour de Stephen de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me suis terriblement inquiété, tu sais. Bon, heureusement, tu m'as fait passer un mot, mais c'était difficile sans toi.

Cela remua Loki beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais il avait déjà assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui.

\- Déjà, l'appartement était plus vide, commença Stephen. Et mieux rangé. Je n'ai pas confondu le café et une de tes potions bizarres. Il n'y avait personne pour laisser les bouteilles vides dans le frigo. Ça, c'était bien.

Loki le tapa avec l'oreiller avec un petit sourire.

\- Arrête tu vas arracher ta perfusion !

Le voir rire réchauffa le cœur de Stephen. Ça lui avait manqué. Il avait imaginé le pire pendant ces deux semaines, malgré son mot laconique. Il s'était repassé le film des événements : qu'aurait-il pu faire, ou dire, pour le garder en sécurité ? Loki n'avait pas osé se confier à lui, parce qu'au lieu de le soutenir, il l'avait enfoncé. Stephen était passé voir Thor, et Valkyrie, et il avait compris à quel point il avait mal jugé la situation. S'il avait été présent pour Loki, vraiment présent, ils auraient pu parvenir à une issue largement plus satisfaisante. Stephen s'en était amèrement voulu, seul dans l'appartement. C'était fou à quel point l'endroit était vide sans Loki, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Mais au moins, c'était passé, même si son égoïsme avait failli coûter la vie à son ami.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Il vit Loki hésiter un instant, avant de se mettre à noircir une page du carnet. Il finit par la lui tendre, avant de se recaler contre son oreiller.

Stephen parcourut son texte et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Loki avait dû gérer les retrouvailles décevantes avec son père, les avances sordides du Grandmaster et l'angoisse permanente de côtoyer d'anciens bourreaux. Il n'osait imaginer sa détresse.

\- Loki, je suis tellement désolé…

L'intéressé hocha les épaules. Il était sain et sauf désormais, alors quelle importance ? Il ne l'écrivit pas cependant, car il savait que Stephen l'aurait rabroué.

\- Non vraiment. J'aurai dû être là pour toi et t'écouter, au lieu de juger chacun de tes choix.

Loki lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et Stephen allait protester quand il vit que Loki avait écrit une nouvelle question.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que les otages se soient enfuis ? _

\- Les secours les ont pris en charge, répondit Stephen.

Loki le regarda et haussa ses sourcils en montrant son cou.

\- Je suis rentré et j'ai lancé deux-trois sorts à Thanos pour qu'il te lâche et ne m'attaque pas. Je t'ai rattrapé et emmené dans l'ambulance. Je suis revenu dans la banque juste après mais ils s'étaient tous enfuis. Ils ont le Tesseract.

_Tu as affronté Thanos ? Pour moi ? _

\- Pour qui d'autre ? pouffa Stephen.

Loki avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Certes, Stephen faisait son job de super-héros, mais on parlait de Thanos, un géant violet connu pour ses meurtres violents.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter. Stephen se leva pour ouvrir. Loki essaya de se pencher pour apercevoir son visiteur, qui chuchota une question qu'il n'entendit pas. Stephen eut à peine le temps de dire « oui, il est réveillé » que Valkyrie s'était précipitée sur le lit.

Stephen sourit alors que la jeune femme noyait Loki sous son flot de paroles, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, et décida de les laisser seuls.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans problèmes. Des policiers prirent la déposition de Loki, qui au vu des circonstances n'avait rien à craindre judiciairement. Le jeune homme passa également une batterie d'examens, au cas où ses ravisseurs lui avaient jeté un sort. Les médecins lui assurèrent que tout allait bien, et qu'il devait surtout se reposer. Sa magie avait pris un gros coup après les deux semaines sous le dôme et le stress de la prise d'otage. Il ne devait pas trop la forcer.

Loki avait aussi pu commencer à reparler mais très peu et très bas, ce qui l'agaçait. Les quelques phrases qu'il arrivait à dire avant que sa gorge ne lui fasse mal finissaient toujours par se casser sur sa voix rauque. Stephen trouvait ça adorable.

Le troisième jour, Loki fut enfin autorisé à rentrer chez lui.

Stephen posa le sac de sport qui contenait les affaires de Loki dans l'entrée, alors que ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil. Ça faisait bizarre de revenir, il avait l'impression qu'il avait quitté cet endroit au moins une éternité plus tôt. Pourtant ça ne faisait pas trois semaines.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement, Stephen prépara le dîner et ils regardèrent un Ghibli ensemble. Stephen surveillait Loki du coin de l'œil et celui-ci prétendait ne pas le remarquer.

Plus tard, seul dans son lit, Loki fixait la statuette de Pazuzu, posée sur son bureau. Il était éreinté mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'être de retour chez lui, mais étrangement, il se sentait encore plus oppressé. C'est comme s'il était toujours dans le manoir, à ne pas oser s'endormir de peur que le Grandmaster ne se faufile dans sa chambre. La même angoisse s'enroulait autour de lui, la même attente insupportable qui durait jusqu'à l'aube, et qui heureusement, n'avait jamais été rompue. Loki n'osait tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, pourtant fermée. C'était comme s'il était déjà là, et qu'il deviendrait réel quand Loki poserait ses yeux dessus.

Une part de lui savait que c'était impossible : les volets étaient fermés, Stephen avait renforcé les protections de l'appartement, personne ne lui avait jeté de sort de traçage, le Grandmaster ne connaissait pas son adresse ni même son identité… Mais son malaise ne cessait de croître, au point que le jeune homme se mit à trembler.

Loki trouva le courage d'achever son supplice. Il se leva prestement et, sans un regard pour la fenêtre, saisit Pazuzu et se précipita dans le couloir. Il ferma sa porte derrière lui et s'y adossa avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini.

Loki hésita à aller dormir sur le canapé, mais il chassa vite cette idée : il serait encore tout seul et il était probable que sa crise d'angoisse revienne. Restait Stephen. Loki savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir seul, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger, d'autant que ces derniers jours avaient aussi été fatigants pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il dormait déjà et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas passer sa nuit dans le couloir. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Loki se décida à entrouvrir la porte.

\- Stephen ? chuchota-t-il, à la fois pour ne pas le réveiller et pour ne pas forcer ses cordes vocales.

\- Oui ? répondit son coloc d'une voix claire.

Il était donc parfaitement réveillé. Loki espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu tergiverser dans le couloir.

\- Hum…je peux rester avec toi ? reprit-il, toujours à mi-voix. J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Bien sûr ! Viens.

Stephen alluma sa lampe de chevet et se décala. Loki referma la porte et s'allongea à côté de lui, sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou déçu d'être dans un lit deux places. Stephen éteignit la lumière et lui souhaita bonne nuit, alors que Loki se figea en position fœtale, dos à lui et les yeux grands ouverts, Pazuzu serré entre ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était plus si sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Loki était enveloppé par l'odeur et la chaleur de Stephen, dont la lourde couette et l'oreiller étaient imprégnés. Le pire étant sa présence, sa lente respiration et son corps, impossibles à ignorer, à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Tout cela l'électrisait.

Il était tiraillé entre son envie de rompre cette distance et sa peur panique d'être rejeté. Il finit par s'endormir, sans avoir bougé d'un centimètre.

Stephen se réveilla vers huit heures. Il eut un élan de panique avant de se souvenir qu'il avait posé une semaine de congé et qu'il n'était donc pas en retard. Allongé sur le dos, il sourit à la vue de Loki, encore en train de dormir. Il s'était blotti contre lui pendant la nuit, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, un bras sur son torse et sa jambe par-dessus les siennes. Stephen avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et sa main reposait au creux de son dos.

Il avait enfin l'air paisible. En public, le visage de Loki était imperturbable, tout juste s'il haussait un sourcil ou esquissait un sourire ironique. Mais avec ses proches, il devenait soudainement beaucoup plus expressif, il se laissait même aller à sourire franchement, et Stephen était certain que ce n'était pas conscient de sa part. Ces derniers temps cependant, ses inquiétudes et ses doutes se lisaient facilement sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé, on pouvait même y voir une peur sous-jacente, comme s'il était toujours sur le qui-vive.

Là, entre ses bras, Loki avait enfin l'air de se reposer, et son expression était détendue. Sa respiration tranquille encouragea Stephen à caresser une de ses mèches. Il se fit la réflexion qu'en voyant les cheveux de Loki, nul ne pourrait croire que le noir était l'absence de couleur.

Stephen avait l'impression que son cœur fondait. Il avait cru le perdre et cette douleur restait ancrée en lui, le poussant à savourer le moindre regard de Loki. Si Stephen avait eu des doutes sur la nature de ses sentiments à son égard, sa disparition les avait effacés. Il était fou amoureux de lui.

Il l'avait entendu hésiter la veille et son cœur avait éclaté de joie quand Loki avait finalement demandé à le rejoindre. Il l'avait senti mal à l'aise, alors il n'avait rien tenté pour ne pas le brusquer. Et au vu de leur position ce matin, il avait bien fait. Si Stephen savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, peut-être pas avec la même passion, mais au moins de la même nature, il voyait bien que Loki n'avait pas l'air de le savoir lui-même. Il ne voulait surtout pas le précipiter, encore moins alors qu'il devait se remettre de son enlèvement.

Loki remua un peu dans son sommeil. Stephen tenta de l'apaiser en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ça fonctionna quelques minutes, avant que Stephen ne le sente se figer. _Ça y est_, se dit-il, _il s'est réveillé_.

Loki releva doucement la tête vers lui, avec un air catastrophé qui le fit rire. Comme il avait dormi sur le ventre, il se retrouvait quasiment sur Stephen et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge sous l'embarras. Il parvint à devenir encore plus écarlate quand il réalisa que son ami avait dormi un bras autour de lui. Il était adorable, et Stephen se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, chuchota Loki. J'aurai pas dû…

\- C'est rien, le coupa Stephen. Tu as bien dormi ?

Loki hocha timidement la tête. Il avait peur que ce soit mal interprété. Ou plutôt, bien interprété. Il était mortifié, et la manière qu'avait Stephen de le regarder lui faisait se sentir terriblement conscient de lui-même. Ce dernier lui sourit, rassurant, et lui caressa la joue d'une façon qui le fit agréablement frissonner. Loki eut de nouveau cette pulsion grotesque de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Au vu du petit sourire de Stephen, il était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop d'émotions pour un lundi matin, alors Loki se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et se leva en bredouillant une excuse.

Stephen se laissa retomber contre son oreiller avec un petit soupir. Ils y étaient presque, cette fois. Il se redressa lentement et sursauta à la vue de la statuette de Pazuzu, qui le fixait depuis l'autre oreiller.

Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion à propos de ce qu'ils pouvaient ramener au lit, à commencer par les figurines antiques des divinités mésopotamiennes.


	21. Rendez-vous nocturne

**On se rapproche de la fin, vous vous en doutez, hors de question qu'il y ait pas un peu d'angst. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette semaine-là, Stephen et Loki regagnèrent leur routine, à une exception près. Tous les soirs, au lieu de se séparer, Loki restait dormir avec Stephen. Le deuxième soir, ce dernier avait directement proposé à Loki de le rejoindre, et il avait accepté.

Le chirurgien n'avait rien tenté cependant. Il savait que Loki devait gérer beaucoup de choses, et n'avait donc pas vraiment le temps de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Stephen continuait ses rondes, seul. Loki n'avait clairement pas le cœur à ça, et Thor et Frigga venaient lui tenir compagnie.

Au cours d'une de ses sorties, justement, il croisa la route de Falcon, un super-héros avec qui il avait déjà collaboré. Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, mais une paire d'ailes mécaniques et un drone ultra-perfectionné. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se battre contre des magiciens confirmés, ce qui impressionnait Stephen.

Il tomba sur lui en rentrant d'une mission assez simple. Falcon atterrit devant lui alors qu'il rentrait en passant par un toit.

\- Hè ! Vous êtes assez proche du Serpent, non ? lança-t-il.

\- Oui, je le connais, acquiesça le Docteur.

\- Dites-lui de se méfier, conseilla le super-héros ailé. La Sakaariane est sur les dents, le vieux a envoyé des gars fouiller les hôpitaux.

\- Je le préviendrai, grinça le Docteur. Ils ont des pistes ou ils sont complètement à l'aveugle ?

\- De ce que je sais, ils ont rien pour l'instant. Les médecins ont rien lâché, et les sorts de confidentialité les ont empêchés de trouver son nom.

\- C'est déjà ça, soupira Stephen.

Leurs bipeurs sonnèrent au même moment.

\- Je m'en charge, dit le Falcon, avant de s'envoler.

Stephen rentra donc à l'appartement avec plus de précautions, faisant de multiples détours en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il était plus que probable que la Sakaariane comptait aussi sur lui pour mettre la main sur le Serpent, et il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse ce plaisir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retrouva Loki en compagnie de Thor, assis autour d'un thé et d'une bière. Ils discutaient légèrement, et Stephen s'en voulut de les interrompre avec une nouvelle aussi mauvaise.

\- Je peux vous parler une minute ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. C'est important.

Comment l'annoncer ?

\- C'est à propos de la Sakaariane ? dit Loki avec sa voix cassée.

Thor et Stephen le regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Quoi ? On doit pas en dire le nom ?

\- Oui, c'est à propos de la Sakaariane, répondit Stephen. Le Grandmaster te cherche, Loki.

\- Comment ça, ils le cherchent ? lança Thor.

\- Apparemment, ils ont ratissé les hôpitaux pour te trouver, expliqua-t-il.

\- Merde, c'est passé juste, remarqua Thor.

Stephen acquiesça.

\- Loki, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais il va falloir que tu restes ici encore un moment.

L'intéressé soupira.

\- Et après ? Je ne vais pas me cacher éternellement.

\- Avec ton témoignage, la police est sur les traces de leur QG, ajouta Thor. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'investissent les lieux.

\- Combien de temps ? Des mois, des années ? ironisa Loki. Et puis même, ça ne change rien. Si leur QG tombe, ils seront d'autant plus enclins à se venger.

C'était un long discours pour des cordes vocales convalescentes, aussi Loki dut boire son thé pour apaiser sa douleur. Il reprit :

\- Et je n'ai été retenu que dans _une seule_ de leurs bases. Ça veut dire que je ne dois plus jamais sortir d'ici ?

\- On ne peut pas demander une protection policière ? Ou un programme de protection des témoins ? interrogea Thor.

\- Ils ont refusé au motif que le Grandmaster ne connaissait que son visage, mais n'avait pas son identité ou son adresse, soupira Stephen.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? demanda Loki.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! protesta Thor au même moment.

\- Loki, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il t'enlève et te tue, répondit fermement Stephen. La police fait clairement le minimum. On avisera quand ils auront fait tomber la Sakaariane.

Loki se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, clairement agacé.

\- C'est pour ton bien, dit Thor en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais ça me saoule quand même.

\- Quand tu auras fini ta convalescence, on ira se reposer chez Maman, d'accord ?

Loki répondit d'un grognement en se roulant en boule.

\- Je fais comment pour Sindbad ?

\- Je les ai prévenus, le rassura Thor. J'ai dit à ta DRH que ta magie avait décompensé, et que tu allais mettre du temps à t'en remettre. Elle a dit que tu pouvais prendre le temps que tu voulais, puisque tu n'es qu'assistant pour la Fashion Week de Nidavellir.

\- Parfait ! résuma Stephen.

Loki était encore maussade, mais le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombres : ils dînèrent, regardèrent un film et Thor rentra chez lui. Ils dormirent ensemble, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

* * *

Il se passa trois semaines avant que tout ne reparte en vrille. Pourtant, Loki était resté sage : il n'était pas ressorti depuis que Stephen lui avait parlé de la menace qui planait sur lui, ni en civil, ni en Serpent. Il continuait à se plaindre de son isolement, mais considérant la situation, il estimait qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Stephen ne pouvait pas le contredire. Mais personne n'aurait pu blâmer Loki pour ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne savait pas où était Stephen, car celui-ci était parti tôt le matin avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Il avait supposé qu'il était parti à l'hôpital, avant de partir faire quelques missions, ou l'inverse. Toujours est-il qu'il était 22 heures et que Loki était toujours seul dans l'appartement. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en agacer ou s'en inquiéter : d'ordinaire, Stephen le prévenait toujours s'il devait l'attendre pour dîner ou non.

Loki avait décidé de dîner sans lui devant la télévision, puisque c'était désormais une de ses seules distractions depuis le début de son retranchement. Heureusement, la douzième chaîne diffusait un nouvel épisode de _Tartes au citron_, aussi avait-il de quoi éviter de penser à Stephen.

Son bipeur sonna alors que la septième candidate venait de comprendre qu'elle avait confondu le sel et le sucre pour sa recette de gâteaux aux amandes. Loki ignora l'appareil. Au début, c'était incroyablement difficile de résister à l'appel et de rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. La plupart du temps, c'était Stephen qui se chargeait d'y répondre, alors son sentiment d'impuissance s'évaporait facilement. Depuis quelques temps, il arrivait mieux à l'ignorer et à faire taire sa culpabilité.

Le bipeur sonna une deuxième fois, plus longtemps. Le jeune homme soupira. Le bruit avait couvert la répartie d'un candidat, et maintenant tous les participants riaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

La troisième fois, Loki se résolut à se lever pour aller l'éteindre et le cacher dans un tiroir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire l'objet de l'appel. Ce qu'il vit lui donna une sueur froide.

_[CITOYEN] : LE DOCTEUR EST RETENU EN OTAGE PAR THANOS. BESOIN DE SECOURS. IL EST INCONSCIENT ET SEMBLE BLESSÉ. IL SERA RELÂCHÉ SI LE SERPENT SE REND AU GRANDMASTER. _

Loki sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si…ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il convoqua son costume et l'enfila magiquement – c'est fou ce que cette sensation lui avait manqué, et se téléporta dans la nuit.

La fraîcheur nocturne le surprit. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, presque un mois et demi si on comptait sa séquestration.

Hors de question de se rendre au Grandmaster. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver Thanos. Rien que l'idée le fit frémir, mais si Stephen l'avait affronté pour lui sans hésitation, il se devait bien de lui rendre la pareille. D'après son bipeur, son bourreau se trouvait près de la gare téléphérique de Saint Anselme, soit à une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Il y fut en dix minutes.

La gare téléphérique de Saint Anselme se composait de deux niveaux : un au sol, où on pouvait acheter les billets, et un en hauteur, à flanc de montagne, d'où partaient les cabines. Elle était actuellement hors-service depuis l'attaque qui avait fait trois morts, lors de laquelle un criminel qui se faisait appeler Dr Octopus avait cru drôle de sectionner un des pylônes qui soutenaient les câbles, après avoir posé une bombe sur une cabine qui s'était ensuite écrasée sur le quai. Loki se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de vengeance et d'araignée, mais pour l'heure, il avait des préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes. Tout cela pour dire que depuis cet événement, la gare était coupée du réseau en attendant que les pouvoirs publics ne décident de commencer les travaux. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit déserte ce soir-là.

Loki entra à l'intérieur de l'accueil du rez-de-chaussée. Tout était calme, d'un silence lourd et enveloppant. Le grand hall était encombré çà et là de tas de gravats, mais était tout de même assez dégagé. En ignorant ces débris, les quelques tags et la poussière, il eût été aisé de croire que l'endroit n'était fermé que pour la nuit.

Loki se dirigea vers les escaliers de fer au fond de l'accueil, qui s'élevaient dans la pierre de la montagne, pour rejoindre le premier étage. Aucune trace de Thanos ici. Il aurait pu prendre un des ascenseurs, mais au vu de l'état de délabrement de la gare, il préférait ne pas s'y risquer.

Il monta les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, mais son entreprise fut compliquée par les quelques pigeons qu'il dérangea dans son ascension. Le bruit de ses bottes sur le fer lui paraissait assourdissant dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait sur les lieux. Enfin, il arriva sur le palier.

Le même spectacle désolant de déliquescence s'offrait à lui, à la différence que les quais s'ouvraient sur la ville. Loki n'avait cependant pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Aucun signe ni de Thanos, ni de Stephen. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il arrivait trop tard, son bipeur sonna de nouveau.

_[CITOYEN] : LE DOCTEUR EST RETENU EN OTAGE PAR THANOS. BESOIN DE SECOURS. IL EST INCONSCIENT ET SEMBLE BLESSÉ. IL SERA RELÂCHÉ SI LE SERPENT SE REND AU GRANDMASTER. _

Le malaise de Loki allait croissant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se résolut à faire un dernier tour de la gare, par acquis de conscience, avant de rentrer.

Les silhouettes fantomatiques des quelques cabines à l'arrêt n'encouragèrent pas le jeune homme à aller les vérifier. Aucun bruit suspect ne l'attirait vers elles, et il préféra s'en éloigner. Les quais étaient toujours plongés dans le silence, et la nouvelle sonnerie de son bipeur le fit sursauter.

_[LE DOCTEUR] : JE SUIS EN SÉCURITÉ. RENTRE TE METTRE À L'ABRI LE + VITE POSSIBLE. _

Loki eut l'impression que son cœur tombait de sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard paniqué sur la station déserte avant de se préparer à se téléporter.

Il n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps.

Un sortilège d'entrave le ligota et le cloua sur place. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, mais le sort était puissant. Il entendit un rire à sa droite, avant de voir Laufey émerger de l'ombre.

\- J'ai préféré attendre que tu le réalises toi-même, quitte à devoir être rapide, sourit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Loki tremblait, et essaya de répliquer, mais le sort l'avait aussi bâillonné.

\- Je suis désolé, Loptr, mais tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Tu as déçu beaucoup de monde.

Laufey eut un sourire faussement contrit, et porta sa main au front de Loki. Une douleur glaciale lui vrilla le crâne et tout devint noir.


	22. Trop tard

**Les prochains chapitres finiront sur des minis cliffanghers, vous m'en voyez désolée. Enfin, désolée pour vous, parce que moi je sais comment ça finit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stephen se précipita à la gare Saint Anselme juste après avoir envoyé son message. Il avait prévenu Thor que Loki était très probablement sorti et très probablement en danger, aussi ne fût-il pas surpris de le retrouver juste devant la gare. Il se félicita mentalement Loki d'avoir pensé à activer la géolocalisation de son bipeur.

\- Je viens d'arriver, dit Thor. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore là.

Stephen se mordit la lèvre. Un accident de car l'avait retenu au bloc, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Loki. Thor donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la gare, et se mit à hurler « Loki ! » dans le hall. Stephen n'osa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de balancer le nom de son petit frère à la cantonade, mais il eut vite fait de se rendre compte que l'endroit était désert. Ils fouillèrent les deux étages méthodiquement, et finirent par trouver des traces d'activités magiques sur les quais aériens.

\- Des volutes bleu polaire, glacées…c'est Laufey, affirma Thor. Récentes : à peine une demie heure.

Son unique œil brillait d'un éclat bleuté.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Quand Loki m'a parlé de lui, j'ai retrouvé le dossier d'Odin sur l'intervention de son QG, quand il a décidé d'adopter Loki, expliqua Thor. Il y avait une fiche sur Laufey.

De petits éclairs émanaient de ses doigts.

Stephen était abattu. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

* * *

Loki se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé de ses forces. Il s'essaya à bouger mais réalisa qu'il était ligoté avec une chaîne en fer, fine mais serrée. Le fer restreignait sa magie : il la sentait piquer dans ses veines. On lui avait enfoncé un torchon roulé en boule dans la bouche, maintenu par un autre bout de tissu noué à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il parvint à ouvrir complètement les yeux malgré la douleur : il était attaché à une chaise, seul dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Une ampoule nue éclairait la pièce, mais une petite fenêtre à barreaux laissait entrer les rayons de la lune et le vent de la nuit.

La pièce était quasiment vide, quelques chaises et cordes traînaient dans un coin, et un vieux robinet crasseux qui fuyait ornait un mur et laissait des traces de moisissures sur la grille en dessous. Il était certain que la pièce était blindée par la magie, mais était trop entravé pour être en mesure de la voir.

Il essaya de se défaire de son bâillon, mais il était trop serré, et sa tête lui faisait mal s'il bougeait trop. Il abandonna et tenta d'éviter de paniquer.

Loki savait qu'il était dans un des QG de la Sakaariane. Il était plus que probable qu'il soit toujours à Néo Assur, et donc possible qu'il soit dans l'hôtel particulier où il avait été retenu un mois plus tôt.

Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie n'annonçait rien de bon. Soit le Grandmaster prévoyait de le punir pour sa trahison, auquel cas il allait finir par mourir, avec plus ou moins de torture entre temps, soit il n'avait pas perdu espoir de le faire intégrer la Sakaariane. Si c'était le cas, alors Loki avait encore une petite chance de lui fausser compagnie, même s'il lui faudrait probablement des mois pour regagner la confiance des autres et pouvoir s'aménager une porte de sortie.

Pendant des heures, personne ne vint. Loki n'avait d'abord pas l'intention de dormir, mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus sa patience s'émoussait. Il essayait de se forcer à dormir, mais son impatience le tenait éveillé. Il voulait en finir. Ses bourreaux étaient probablement en train de dormir, sans aucune considération pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le traite bien, mais tout de même, un peu de courtoisie. Son esprit s'emmêlait dans ses angoisses et sa colère, ce qui l'épuisait et le tenait en alerte en même temps.

Loki vit le ciel s'éclaircir sous le petit jour, et quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne mette fin à ses tergiversations. Topaze entra, suivie par Laufey. La vieille femme s'adossa à un mur, sans un regard pour Loki. Laufey, en revanche, s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin, annonça-t-il.

Loki resta silencieux. De toute façon, le torchon l'empêchait de répondre.

\- Tu es malin, mais dès qu'on touche à l'autre super-héros, tu perds tout bon sens.

Le jeune homme tâcha de rester impassible à la mention de Stephen, mais Laufey dut remarquer ses efforts, puisqu'il éclata de rire.

\- Je pense que j'irai voir par moi-même ce que ce Docteur a de si spécial pour que tu tiennes autant à lui.

Loki sentit sa magie s'agiter devant la menace, mais le fer freina son élan douloureusement.

C'est le moment que choisit le Grandmaster pour entrer.

Il avait l'air ennuyé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche administrative particulièrement fastidieuse. Laufey s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place, et le vieil homme s'assit une chaise en face de Loki.

\- Tu m'as causé beaucoup d'ennuis, Serpent. J'ai failli perdre des hommes et le Tesseract par ta faute, déplora-t-il.

Il regardait Loki droit dans les yeux, une expression peinée sur le visage. Loki ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un maître d'école rappeler à l'ordre un élève difficile.

\- Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Peut-être même un peu trop intelligent pour ton bien.

_J'en connais qui gagneraient à être un peu trop intelligent pour leur bien_. Le bâillon empêcha Loki d'insulter son ravisseur, mais au regard noir qu'il lui lança, il se fit aisément comprendre.

\- Nous t'avons donné l'occasion d'accomplir de grandes choses, mais tu as tout gâché. Tu ne te plaisais pas avec nous ? Tu as enfin pu rencontrer ton père ! dit le Grandmaster en désignant Laufey.

Loki avait presque envie de rire. On lui passait un savon comme à un gamin et le Grandmaster lui posait des questions comme s'il avait été capable de lui répondre.

\- Je voulais te laisser encore une chance, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que jamais tu n'embrasserais pleinement notre cause, se désola le Grandmaster. À moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ?

Il lui enleva son bâillon. Loki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux lui mentir et lui faire croire qu'il allait effectivement rejoindre la Sakaariane, le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper ? Malgré sa nuit de détention, il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter sa stratégie.

C'est cette seconde d'hésitation qui le trahit.

\- Je vois, soupira le Grandmaster. C'est bien ce que nous pensions.

Il se leva et fit un signe à Topaze avant de quitter la pièce. La femme sortit à sa suite et Laufey s'approcha de lui, lui porta une main au front et la douleur le fit s'évanouir de nouveau.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu peux le retrouver, oui ou non ? insista Stephen.

\- Normalement oui, si je n'ai pas sous-estimé leurs sortilèges de protection, répondit nerveusement Bruce. Mais ils les ont peut-être améliorés, ou changés…

\- Peu importe, il faut qu'on essaie, coupa Valkyrie.

Stephen avait reçu un texto de Thor en pleine nuit : « Bruce a une idée pour le retrouver ». Il s'était précipité chez eux, pour y retrouver Valkyrie, elle aussi morte d'inquiétude.

Le docteur leur avait alors expliqué qu'il avait placé une puce sur le costume de Loki. Il s'agissait en fait d'un des prototypes sur lequel il travaillait à son laboratoire : des puces magico-électroniques capables de déjouer les sortilèges de brouillage les plus puissants.

\- Tout dépend de leurs sortilèges, expliqua Bruce. Ma puce n'est qu'un prototype, je ne l'ai testée qu'en labo…

\- Mais ça peut marcher ! intervint Thor à destination des autres. On a une chance de trouver là où ils retiennent Loki !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le tracer ? s'agaça Val.

\- On doit attendre l'ouverture de la fac, s'excusa Bruce. Mon logiciel n'est que sur les ordis du labo…

Stephen soupira de frustration. Ce n'était évidemment pas la faute de Bruce, mais chaque minute qui passait diminuait les chances de survie de Loki. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas convenus d'un mot de passe, pour être sûrs qu'un scénario de ce type ne puisse pas arriver ?

\- À quelle heure ouvre la fac ? demanda Valkyrie.

\- 7 heures du matin.

\- Ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, déclara-t-elle.

Stephen cilla.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dès qu'on a l'adresse…

\- Si on a l'adresse, pondéra Bruce.

\- Dès qu'on a l'adresse, répéta Valkyrie avec un regard noir.

\- On la balance à la police, compléta Bruce.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont pas été foutus de protéger Loki ! protesta-t-elle. On les prévient, d'accord, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici à attendre que ces incapables fassent quelque chose.

\- Alors, je veux bien, mais le seul super-héros ici, c'est Stephen, argua Bruce.

\- Je peux me battre, et très bien même, dit Valkyrie. Et Thor lance des éclairs.

\- On doit avoir des tenues de combat à la salle ! s'enthousiasma Thor.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher avant que la fac n'ouvre, dit Stephen.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse attaquer la Sakaariane ! protesta Bruce. Vous êtes complètement malades ?

Thor, Stephen et Valkyrie se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Vous allez vous mettre en danger ! Et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire !

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Valkyrie. On a besoin de toi.

\- Val, j'ai aucun pouvoir, soupira Bruce.

\- Mais tu peux en avoir, rétorqua Thor.

Bruce lui jeta un regard paniqué avant de secouer la tête. Stephen et Val se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Quoi ? Ça marche, non ? insista Thor.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Bruce. Si les gens me voient, si je me fais surprendre…

\- Mais ça marche.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et eurent une sorte de dispute silencieuse, sous les yeux de Stephen et Valkyrie qui n'y comprenaient rien.

\- Bruce, je ne te le demanderais pas si c'était pas important.

\- Je sais.

\- Il s'agit de Loki…

\- Je sais…

Bruce se prit la tête entre les mains, et soupira.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Yes !

Thor eut un sourire gigantesque et prit Bruce dans ses bras.

\- L'un de vous pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Valkyrie.

Thor redéposa Bruce au sol et se tourna vers eux.

\- Il a créé un sérum qui le transforme en gros monstre vert.

Bruce enleva ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Non, c'est…c'est le Sérum de Maximisation Agonistique Super Herculéen. C'est un sérum qui augmente la force et l'agressivité du sujet et il y a des effets secondaires…

\- Qui te transforment en gros monstre vert, compléta Thor avec un grand sourire.

\- En gros, oui, capitula Bruce.

Il y eut un silence, que Stephen rompit en claquant ses mains.

\- Eh bien, parfait ! Je propose qu'on aille chercher vos tenues de combat à la salle, et qu'on aille à la fac ensuite.

Bruce se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage, et ils rejoignirent tous la voiture de Thor.


	23. Le selk

**Je sors d'un partiel, j'ai dormi 3 heures cette nuit, je suis complètement à l'ouest mais j'ai pas oublié d'update. ****Au fait, bon courage à vous si vous devez vous déconfiner pour le travail ou les cours, j'espère que ça ira pour vous !**

**Sinon, dans ce chapitre, des sujets un peu difficiles : agression sexuelle (bornes en gras as usual) et description de torture (dans les derniers paragraphes, après "La douleur fut immédiate" en gras). **

**Promis, Loki ira mieux après !**

* * *

Loki se réveilla une seconde fois. La première chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il avait particulièrement froid. La deuxième, qu'il était allongé sur une sorte de planche en forme de croix, sanglé aux poignets et aux chevilles, et qu'on lui avait remis son bâillon. Et la troisième, qu'il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de son boxer. Voilà qui expliquait son inconfort.

Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois –cette nuit ? hier ? il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas seul.

La salle où il était retenu était plus grande et il crut reconnaître le gymnase souterrain où il avait dû s'entraîner pour le casse de Fiduxis. Mais les lumières qui entouraient son brancard étaient trop violentes pour qu'il ne puisse distinguer grand-chose.

Il parvenait cependant à percevoir l'agitation de quelques personnes autour de lui. Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir de les voir, mais le geste réveilla un violent mal de crâne.

Les lumières baissèrent un peu d'intensité, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux plus franchement.

Il put apercevoir tout autour de lui des tuyaux qui rejoignaient une imposante machine, faites de pompes, de hublots, de boutons et de leviers. Elle-même était reliée par des tubes et des câbles à une sorte de gigantesque citerne de verre inclinée, à environ deux mètres au-dessus de lui. L'ensemble lui évoquait une sorte de squelette d'un animal étrange, mi araignée, mi poulpe.

Ce n'était évidemment pas pour le rassurer.

Néanmoins, ce n'était rien face à la peur qui l'envahit quand il vit le Grandmaster s'approcher de lui. Il ramena un tabouret et s'assit à peu près au niveau de ses côtes. Loki tenta de rester stoïque, exercice difficile quand on est entravé à moitié nu dans une cave, sakaariane qui plus est.

\- Je continue de penser que tu aurais pu briller avec nous. D'ici quelques années, tu aurais même pu devenir un membre éminent de la Sakaariane.

Loki croisa son regard. Il avait l'air sincèrement déçu. Le Grandmaster effleura distraitement sa joue de ses doigts, et Loki retint un frémissement à son contact.

\- Mais j'ai tout de même un grand projet pour toi. Enfin, pour ta magie.

Le regard du Grandmaster le dégoûtait. L'homme tendit son autre main vers son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de se débattre.

\- Du calme, je t'enlève juste ton bâillon.

Loki se laissa faire. Le Grandmaster jeta les deux torchons derrière lui et se remit à l'observer. Il poussa un soupir.

\- J'aurai dû profiter de toi quand tu étais encore là. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

**Il se pencha** vers lui et avant que Loki n'ait pu faire un geste, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa longuement, une main sur son cou et une autre sur sa hanche. Loki serra les poings, jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Sa mâchoire était crispée quand le Grandmaster, après s'être redressé, rajusta une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avec un **petit sourire**.

\- Quoique, rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu après tout ça. Il restera bien assez de toi pour me satisfaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? murmura Loki. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Le Grandmaster sourit de nouveau.

\- C'est vrai que tu mérites de savoir. Nous avons réalisé que la puissance du Tesseract pouvait être à la fois amplifiée et contrôlée si mise en relation avec une autre entité magique. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Pas une petite relique venue d'un passé obscur ! s'emporta-t-il. Non, il nous faut de la magie pure, charnelle, _humaine_.

Il lui tapota le torse de l'index.

\- C'est là que tu entres en scène.

Loki eut un nouveau frisson devant le regard brûlant de son geôlier.

\- Nous allons, avec cette machine, le _selk_, extraire ta magie, ton _nè_, et en faire une nouvelle pierre, qui contrebalancera le pouvoir du Tesseract et le stabilisera de sorte que nous puissions le contrôler sans difficultés. Ta magie sera en quelque sorte son catalyseur.

\- Vous allez m'arracher ma magie…souffla Loki d'une voix blanche.

Une vague de panique le submergea et il se mit à se débattre avec frénésie. Sa magie semblait protester avec lui et le brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Non, non, non, laissez-moi partir ! parvint-il à haleter dans son affolement. Je vous en supplie !

Le Grandmaster le regardait s'agiter en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Plus tu te débattras plus ça sera douloureux, tu sais.

Loki se mit à claquer des dents nerveusement. Le Grandmaster lui posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant lentement avec son pouce, en disant des « chhhttt » distraitement, comme pour rassurer un animal.

Loki tremblait toujours un peu, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Ou est-ce qu'il survivra à l'extraction de sa magie ?

C'était connu pour être un procédé d'une violence inouïe, mais rares étaient les personnes à l'avoir subi, en raison de la complexité de la manœuvre. On disait qu'enlever la magie de quelqu'un lui retirait sa force vitale, son âme. Les exemples historiques de survivants étaient connus, mais il s'agissait de personnes dont seule une fraction de leur pouvoir avait été arraché, et leur magie, malgré la douleur, s'était régénérée après quelques mois.

Mais pour la condenser en une pierre de taille à affronter le Tesseract, il faudrait extraire toute sa magie, et en un laps de temps relativement court. Combien de temps tiendrait-il avant de s'évanouir, et combien de temps encore avant que son corps ne lâche complètement ?

Il eut une pensée pour Stephen, Thor, sa mère, Val… il n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Ils ne sauraient probablement pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Pourront-ils avoir le corps, ou sera-t-il jeté dans une décharge ou dans le port ? Est-ce qu'il restera seulement un corps à enterrer après tout ça ? Il avait lu des histoires où le corps des suppliciés implosait complètement, ou se retournait comme une chaussette, et où il ne restait qu'un petit tas de chairs en liquéfaction, ou bien un squelette carbonisé qui tombait en poussière au moindre contact.

C'était injuste.

Loki était absolument terrifié, et s'il ne s'agitait plus, il ne voulait pas abandonner pour autant.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ma magie sera suffisante ?

\- On l'a senti, tu es un être puissant, plus que tu ne l'imagines, expliqua le Grandmaster. Le _selk_ va révéler ton potentiel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lui cria Loki. Ça se trouve, la réaction sera tellement instable que tout va exploser !

\- Oh, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, sourit le Grandmaster.

Il leva la tête, regardant là où Loki ne pouvait rien voir.

\- Topaze ! On va pouvoir commencer !

Puis, se retourna vers Loki.

\- Bon courage, mon petit serpent.

Topaze rapprocha la machine et poussa un levier. De longs filaments noirs sortirent de nulle part et se mirent à serpenter sur la peau nue de Loki. Ils épousèrent la forme de ses os. L'un se fixa sur le pourtour de son visage, se coulant sur ses tempes, son front et sa mandibule, avec une excroissance sur ses pommettes. D'autres se glissèrent le long de ses côtes, de ses clavicules, reformant sa cage thoracique alors que d'autres encore moulaient ses crêtes iliaques.

Loki eut un sursaut de dégoût : la matière était très froide et très visqueuse, et paraissait vivante. De nouveaux filaments entourèrent ses chevilles et s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses, avant de rejoindre ses avant-bras et ses mains.

Les liens se rigidifièrent soudainement et devinrent aussi durs que de la pierre. Loki ne pouvait plus bouger, et avait du mal à respirer.

Le Grandmaster revint vers lui et lui mit un masque hospitalier sur le visage. Puis il y glissa un tube qu'il introduit de force dans la bouche du jeune homme, malgré ses protestations de douleur, et entreprit de l'enfoncer quelques centimètres après l'entrée de sa gorge.

Le tuyau l'irritait terriblement et Loki sentait du sang couler dans son œsophage là où l'engin l'avait écorché. Le Grandmaster lui sourit de nouveau avec une légère caresse sur sa joue, savourant la panique de son prisonnier. Il se tourna vers la machine et fit un geste de la main à Topaze. Celle-ci poussa un autre levier.

**La douleur fut immédiate** et même si Loki avait essayé de s'y préparer mentalement, elle le prit par surprise. C'était comme si la moelle de ses os avait soudainement été changée en glace et son sang en lave. Il se contracta mais restait plaqué contre sa planche. Il n'était plus qu'un bloc de souffrance.

Certaines douleurs pouvaient être conscientisées : quand l'intensité était régulière, le cerveau pouvait en prendre conscience et s'en détacher mentalement, en la visualisant par exemple. Malgré les dommages physiques, on pouvait alors supporter la douleur.

Mais Loki était loin de tout ça. Tous ses nerfs hurlaient. Il n'y avait plus aucune pensée cohérente dans son esprit. La douleur n'était pas régulière, il la sentait courir dans ses veines, triturer ses nerfs. Il sentait la machine fouiller chaque coin et recoin de son corps, grappillant la moindre parcelle de magie. Et celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire. En plus de la présence de l'extracteur, Loki sentait sa magie se défendre et souffrir avec lui. Il la sentait se décoller de ses os et de la paroi de ses artères, comme du mazout qu'on nettoie sur les goélands après une marée noire. Sa magie essayait de résister à l'aspiration, et augmentait ainsi l'intensité et la longueur de son martyre. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, brûlants, avant de se mettre à saigner, rejoignant le flot qui dégoulinait de son nez.

Ses entraves se colorèrent du vert de sa magie, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Il tint à peu près un quart d'heure avant de perdre connaissance.


	24. L'assaut

**Dans une semaine, cette fic est finie, ça me fait bizarre. D'ailleurs en voulant publier, j'ai vu qu'on était à 999 vues pile ! Merci beaucoup !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierz ce chapitre !**

* * *

Stephen devait admettre que quand Thor avait parlé de « gros monstre vert », il avait imaginé tout autre chose que l'homme surmusclé qu'était devenu Bruce. Ou plutôt, il ne s'était rien imaginé de précis et il n'avait pas pensé que Bruce puisse réellement se transformer en titan bodybuildé.

Le prototype de puce avait fonctionné, à la plus grande surprise de Bruce, et Thor avait embarqué tout le monde dans sa voiture pour rejoindre le sud de Néo Assur. Hélas pour eux, ils avaient mis énormément de temps.

La fac s'était en effet ouverte à 7 heures mais ils n'avaient pu entrer dans le laboratoire de Bruce qu'à 9 heures, son collègue l'ayant fermé avec l'unique clé qu'ils se partageaient.

Ensuite, il avait fallu faire fonctionner la puce, ce qui leur avait bien pris au moins une heure de plus. Tout le monde était à cran, agrippé au siège de Bruce comme si leur vie en dépendait, et personne ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Bruce, lui, malgré le stress qui serrait ses mâchoires, changeait un paramètre ici ou là, restreignait ou augmentait la fenêtre de recherche, tandis que chacun retenait son souffle derrière lui. Stephen se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un chirurgien lors d'une opération délicate.

Quand enfin, la puce détecta Loki, la dixième heure était bien entamée. Bruce avait emprunté une bouteille de SMASH dans le réfrigérateur du labo, ainsi qu'un détecteur portable pour suivre le signal de la puce, et ils s'étaient précipités dehors. Stephen avait proposé de les téléporter jusqu'au lieu du crime, mais Bruce avait argué qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour attaquer la Sakaariane. Thor commençait à paniquer. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Valkyrie sortit alors un gyrophare de son sac, sans un mot. Aucun des trois hommes n'osa demander comment et pourquoi se l'était-elle procurée.

Malgré cet accessoire, ils mirent une bonne quarantaine de minutes à arriver à destination tant le trafic néo assyrien était dense. Il aurait pu être amusant de voir chacune des voitures se déporter précipitamment pour leur libérer le passage, mais aucun des passagers n'étaient d'humeur à s'en préoccuper.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel particulier, assez banal dans ce quartier, le détecteur de Bruce s'affola. Stephen se concentra et fit apparaître le dôme de sortilèges qui protégeaient la demeure. Il en était à se dire que cette configuration était particulièrement difficile à démêler quand il vit un gros monstre vert, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, frapper le dôme de ses deux immenses poings encerclés d'éclairs. Il se retourna pour voir que Thor guidait la foudre et que Valkyrie avait l'air impressionné.

Le dôme se fissura à l'endroit de l'impact, avant de totalement se briser. Stephen avait craint que la magie ainsi libérée ne fasse beaucoup de dégâts, mais il n'en fut rien. Un vent rapide troubla la tranquillité de la matinée et ce fut tout.

Enfin, ce fut tout concernant la magie, car dès l'instant où le dôme eut complètement disparu, Bruce brisa la grande porte noire qui gardait la cour. Il galopa à l'intérieur, sans attendre ses amis qui se lancèrent à sa suite.

Le bâtiment était très luxueux, ç'aurait pu être le siège d'un ministère ou d'une ambassade que ça n'aurait choqué personne. Mais aucun des trois ne prit le temps d'admirer l'architecture. Ils couraient dans le sillage que laissait Bruce, qui ne se gênait pas pour détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ils traversèrent la bâtisse et arrivèrent dans le jardin.

Bruce avait détruit une sorte de petit pavillon et avait disparu. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des ruines, ils virent un escalier s'enfoncer dans le sol au milieu des gravats. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Le monstre s'était jeté sur une femme à la carrure imposante, celle que Stephen avait déjà rencontrée. D'autres personnes tentaient de l'aider, des méchants de petite envergure qu'il avait déjà croisé en mission. Il reconnut Circé et Ebony Maw, et même Laufey.

Mais ce n'est pas eux qui retinrent l'attention de Stephen.

C'était Loki.

Quand il le vit, il crut que son cœur s'arrêta sous le choc. Loki avait l'air de se faire dévorer vivant par une créature lovecraftienne venue du fond des âges. Cette vision de Loki, prisonnier d'une machine infernale qui buvait goulûment son énergie vitale, visible aux émanations vertes qui glissaient le long des tuyaux, manqua de le faire s'évanouir. Il tituba un instant, avant de se reprendre et de se précipiter vers lui.

Il envoya valser par une vague d'énergie les quelques sbires du Grandmaster qui venaient à sa rencontre, et s'arrêta devant le visage de Loki, paniqué. Le jeune homme tremblait, le corps tentant de se cabrer malgré ses lourdes entraves, le visage ensanglanté tendu vers l'arrière et les yeux blancs. Ses ongles griffaient le métal de sa planche au point qu'ils étaient presque arrachés.

Stephen se ressaisit et créa une bulle de protection autour d'eux pour que personne ne puisse les attaquer.

Un regard autour de lui lui suffit pour voir que ses amis se battaient bien et avaient à peu près la situation en main. Thor lançait des éclairs qui envoyaient ses assaillants contre les murs du bunker, Bruce frappait des sorciers qui l'auraient tué d'un claquement de doigts sous sa forme normale, et Valkyrie…Valkyrie avait presque l'air de s'amuser, si on ne tenait pas rigueur de la fureur qui motivait ses coups.

Stephen prit une grande inspiration et tâcha d'appréhender le problème avec ses yeux de chirurgien. Est-ce qu'enlever les tuyaux tout de suite porterait préjudice à Loki ? Ou devait-il d'abord éteindre la machine ?

Il décréta que le plus urgent était de retirer le tuyau qui occupait la bouche de Loki. C'était simple, non ? Il l'avait déjà fait à l'hôpital. Mais ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il saisit le tube et la nuque de Loki. Il tira un peu, avec douceur, mais il sentit une résistance et Loki s'agita plus encore. Il tira un peu plus fort, alors que la poitrine de Loki se soulevait plus profondément encore. Il tira encore, de plus en plus fort, et il vit que le tube cédait à ses efforts, lentement mais sûrement. Centimètre par centimètre, il retirait l'immonde boyau de la gorge de Loki.

\- Je suis désolé, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Quand enfin, il parvint dans un dernier effort à retirer le tube d'un coup sec, Loki se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Il encadra son visage de ses paumes, espérant lui faire reprendre conscience.

Mais Loki restait sourd à ses suppliques. Non loin d'eux, la machine émettait des bips saccadés, mais Stephen n'y prêta guère attention. Il fallait encore libérer Loki des serres qui s'agrippaient à son corps et pompaient sa magie. Il commença par essayer de les tirer elles aussi, mais il comprit bien vite qu'elles étaient trop dures pour qu'il y parvienne de cette manière. En fait, il ne comprenait pas comment Loki avait pu être capturé de la sorte : c'était comme si le semblant de métal avait été coulé sur lui, comme si l'exosquelette s'était fossilisé sur sa peau.

Stephen se concentra de nouveau et entreprit de condenser sa magie sur les griffes qui contraignaient les clavicules de Loki. Au début, ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Puis sa puissance commença à éroder un peu les liens. Sous l'attaque, ils se mirent à réagir étrangement : comme s'ils s'animaient, ils se rétractèrent, se fluidifièrent, semblables à une sorte de gelée épaisse et se retirèrent. Stephen ne cria pas victoire et renforça l'intensité de son attaque, jusqu'à ce que les liens ne se désagrègent complètement, ne laissant qu'un peu de poisse noirâtre et des marques violettes sur les clavicules du jeune homme.

Malgré la courte joie que lui procura cette avancée, Stephen était essoufflé. Il ne tiendrait pas s'il devait faire fondre chaque serre une à une. Et Loki ne tiendrait pas non plus. Sa bulle d'énergie avait faibli, il le sentait. Il commençait à glisser dans une spirale de panique. Loki allait mourir à cause de lui, sa magie continuait d'être engoulée par la machine…

La machine.

L'épiphanie lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Couper les liens de Loki allait prendre trop de temps, évidemment qu'il aurait dû s'attaquer à la machine en premier. Il avait stupidement perdu du temps et de l'énergie, et Loki avec lui. Non mais quel abruti, je vous jure.

Sans se laisser le temps de s'auto flageller, il courut devant l'imposante machine vers laquelle se réunissaient les tuyaux. La magie de Loki semblait alors traitée, visible en quelques endroits par des hublots et des ampoules, avant de rejoindre l'immense citerne de verre, qui évoquait une version géante des réverbères haussmanniens des beaux quartiers.

Mais Stephen n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment stopper cet afflux de magie. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement devant les boutons du tableau de bord, faisant des aller-retours entre chaque manette et curseur, sans parvenir à s'arrêter sur une décision.

Un gémissement de Loki lui redonna le sens des réalités et Stephen se força à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il poussa un levier, fit glisser quelques curseurs et appuya sur un ou deux boutons. La magie de Loki dans le hublot passa du vert au bleu nuit, puis au violet avant de se stabiliser au rouge. Mais la machine pompait toujours.

Stephen tourna un nouveau curseur, et le brouillard derrière le verre s'agita encore plus. La citerne se remplissait de rouge. Il tira le dernier levier et il lui sembla que le flux de magie diminua. Il se tourna vers Loki, et vit que les liens se gélifiaient. Il bloqua le levier à fond, et les liens se désagrégèrent lentement, et avec eux, les derniers effluves de magie rejoignirent la machine. Il eut un rire incrédule, et se jeta presque sur Loki, ivre de soulagement.

Celui-ci était toujours inconscient, mais il respirait et les saignements de ses yeux et de son nez s'étaient arrêtés. Stephen enleva les sangles de cuir qui lui maintenaient les chevilles et les poignets. Puis, il passa son bras sous ses genoux et sous ses aisselles et le souleva de cette planche de malheur.

La bulle de protection se délita et le Docteur dut faire face au chaos. Les sorts et les éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens. Stephen chercha du regard ses amis et finit par les trouver, toujours en plein combat. De ce qu'il voyait, Bruce avait envoyé au tapis une bonne partie des Sakaarians, mais les quelques sorciers qui restaient ne battaient pas en retraite.

Stephen décida de mettre d'abord Loki en sécurité, puis d'aider son trio d'amis, en attendant l'arrivée de la police et des secours, qui ne devraient plus tarder. Il concentra un nouveau bouclier autour d'eux et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas fait cinq foulées que déjà il sentit sa protection se faire attaquer. Le sort qui lui avait été lancé dissolut complètement son bouclier.

Il jura entre ses dents, à la recherche de leur agresseur. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : le Grandmaster, en face d'eux, leur barrait la route.

\- Remets-le sur le selk, dit le vieil homme, clairement agacé. Et peut-être que je t'épargnerai.

\- Hors de question.

Le Grandmaster soupira, avant de lancer ses bras vers eux. Stephen fut violemment propulsé contre un mur par un vent d'énergie, et lâcha Loki dans sa chute. Son assaillant s'approcha tranquillement de lui. Stephen essaya de se relever, mais le choc lui avait coupé le souffle.

\- Je reviens m'occuper de toi juste après, entendit-t-il.

À travers les verres de son masque, il vit Loki s'élever dans les airs et flotter doucement vers le brancard. Les liens noirs se tendirent vers lui, comme autant de sangsues avides. Une vague de découragement l'envahit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Loki ne méritait pas ça.

Sa tristesse se mua en une profonde colère. Il sentit sa magie faire bouillir son sang et brûler ses yeux. Stephen parvint à se relever, soutenu par la haine. Le Grandmaster se tourna vers lui, surpris. D'un geste, Stephen le propulsa contre le mur opposé. Puis, il attira le jeune homme toujours inconscient à lui, le rattrapant contre son torse. Il tendit la main vers le réservoir où bouillonnait la magie de Loki et y envoya un trait d'énergie.

Il eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre en recouvrant Loki de son corps avant que tout n'explose.


	25. L'après

**Je suis désolée pour cet affreux cliffhanger. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que j'ai un problème avec ça : j'ai l'impression de toujours vous laisser soit sur une explosion, soit sur Loki qui s'évanouit ! **

**Je pense que c'est le chapitre que tout le monde attend, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est d'ailleurs l'avant-dernier, jeudi je publie l'épilogue. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki reprit conscience doucement. Il avait mal absolument partout, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Il tenta de se relever mais il était bien trop faible. Le sol tanguait sous lui et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quelque chose de lourd lui pesait sur la poitrine, il était bloqué. Il entendait des sirènes se rapprocher, lointaines. Il gémit, et la forme au-dessus de lui bougea en réponse.

\- Loki ? entendit-il.

Il répondit d'un autre gémissement, et essaya de se dégager, mais la douleur était trop forte. Des mains lui attrapèrent les bras et il se retrouva plaqué contre une poitrine. L'odeur lui était familière.

\- Tu es vivant…

Loki reconnut sa voix et murmura un « Stephen ? » étranglé. Il perçut à travers ses yeux plissés que son ami arrachait son masque, et lui souriait, avant de prendre son visage d'une main.

Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, il l'avait peut-être imaginé, mais il lui sembla que Stephen se penchait sur lui et l'embrassait. Loki sentit sur ses lèvres le goût salé de ses larmes, avant que son esprit ne se glisse de nouveau dans la brume.

* * *

Il s'éveilla de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une sourde angoisse affolait son cœur. Il tourna la tête et vit Valkyrie, endormie sur un fauteuil, quelques pansements sur son visage et ses mains.

\- Valkyrie ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Valkyrie ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas plus.

\- Brunhilde !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça ! protesta-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Elle détestait son prénom, et avait choisi Valkyrie après s'être liée d'amitié aux frères Odinson, pour rester dans le thème nordique.

\- Au moins ça t'a réveillée, répliqua Loki.

\- Tu vas bien ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Ça va…je suis très fatigué, mais ça va, répondit-il prudemment.

Les souvenirs commençaient à remonter à la surface de son esprit, ce qui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne sentait plus sa magie. Usuellement, c'était comme un bruit de fond, quelque chose de tellement habituel qu'on finit par ne plus le remarquer. Là, tout était silencieux. C'était comme si Loki ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Sa panique monta d'un cran.

\- Je sens plus ma magie, balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh, Loki, je suis désolée, dit Val en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vaguement…je me souviens de la machine, souffla-t-il.

\- On est arrivés à temps, toute ta magie n'avait pas encore été absorbée par le selk. Mais tu as subi un gros traumatisme, ton énergie magique va mettre du temps à se reconstituer…

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours.

\- Et les médecins ont dit que ma convalescence prendrait combien de temps ?

\- Ça dépendra de toi, mais entre quelques semaines et plusieurs mois, répondit Valkyrie avec un air désolé. Un an au maximum.

\- Génial.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? Je me souviens juste que je me suis évanoui après que le selk ait commencé à aspirer ma magie.

\- Grâce au prototype de puce de Bruce, on a pu te localiser. Ensuite il s'est transformé en … comment dire… en gros monstre vert, pour reprendre les termes de ton frère, et avec Thor, ils ont détruit les défenses magiques et Bruce nous a mené à la cave où tu étais. Après, eh bien, Bruce, Thor et moi, on ralentissait les Sakaarians et Stephen s'est occupé de te libérer de la machine. Et quand il s'est enfui avec toi, il a croisé la route du Grandmaster, alors il a fait exploser la citerne qui contenait ta magie et… ça a libéré une très grande vague d'énergie…c'était violent. Les secours sont arrivés peu après.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, on a juste été un peu sonnés par l'explosion, mais rien de grave, le rassura Valkyrie.

\- Et les Sakaarians ?

\- Tous en prison, pour l'instant. La découverte de ce QG a apparemment permis d'en trouver d'autres à Néo Assur et dans d'autres grandes villes. Mais aucune trace du Grandmaster, ni du Tesseract…

Il eut un frisson quand elle mentionna son nom.

\- Mais tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout devrait revenir à la normale bientôt, lui assura son amie.

Loki hocha la tête doucement.

\- Est-ce que les médecins ont parlé d'hallucinations ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Pour toi ? Tu étais inconscient, mais ils n'ont rien dit à propos d'hallucinations… pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué…répondit-il avec gêne.

\- Si tu as des hallucinations, il faut le dire, Loki, ça se trouve c'est un effet secondaire.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…je me suis réveillé à un moment et j'ai cru voir un truc mais c'est stupide…

Il se renfonça dans son oreiller en se mordant les lèvres.

\- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

\- Non, dis-moi, insista Valkyrie.

\- Tu vas te foutre de moi, prévint-il.

Elle pencha la tête, intriguée.

\- Ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir.

Loki lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je me foutrai pas de toi, c'est promis ! dit-elle en essayant de contenir un sourire.

Il se résigna et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je me suis réveillé, après l'explosion, et…commença-t-il. Et je crois que Stephen m'a embrassé, reprit-il en baissant d'un ton.

\- Tu crois que quoi ? répéta Valkyrie en se penchant vers lui.

Loki soupira de nouveau. Il était coincé, elle ne lui laisserait jamais oublier ce moment.

\- Je crois que Stephen m'a embrassé, avoua-t-il d'une traite.

Valkyrie écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- T'avais promis de pas te moquer !

\- Pardon, mais là c'est pas possible, rit elle.

Loki pinça les lèvres. Elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça se trouve je l'ai inventé, se défendit Loki.

\- Oh non, ça m'étonnerais, répondit Valkyrie avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Val. Tu lui en parles et vous vivez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Non, mais arrête ! se mit à paniquer Loki. Déjà, je vais certainement pas lui en parler, ensuite, c'est pas possible, il devait être sous le choc de l'explosion, je ne sais pas…

Valkyrie le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un air incrédule sur le visage.

\- Tu es complètement à l'ouest, mon pauvre garçon.

\- Je suis pas à l'ouest, je…

\- Entre l'autre qui s'auto flagelle depuis des jours, et toi qui comprends rien à rien, vous faites vraiment la paire ! le coupa-t-elle.

\- Mais je…

\- Y a pas de mais ! reprit-elle. Dès que tu le vois, tu lui en parles tout de suite !

\- Je ne…

\- _Tout de suite_, insista Valkyrie avec un regard menaçant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il en levant les mains. Je lui en parlerai tout de suite.

Il lui suffirait d'éviter de parler à Stephen le temps que Valkyrie se lasse.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Loki et Val se tournèrent pour voir Thor entrer dans la chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- De rien ! répliqua Loki.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Valkyrie.

\- Non, tu vas rien lui expliquer du tout ! gronda Loki en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ah vous parliez de Stephen ? lança Thor en souriant encore plus.

Loki devint écarlate tant il était mortifié alors que Valkyrie éclatait de rire.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir réveillé, mon frère ! Qu'a dit le docteur ? s'enquit-il.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Valkyrie.

\- Tu n'as pas prévenu le docteur qu'il s'était réveillé ? dit Thor en clignant des yeux.

Valkyrie jura et sortit de la pièce en courant.

\- Le bouton d'appel est juste là, déclara Loki.

Thor s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- On s'est inquiétés pour toi, tu sais, dit-il.

Loki ne répondit pas et se laissa étreindre sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce que Val ne revienne avec le docteur.

Les médecins lui avaient dit à peu près la même chose que Valkyrie. Il pourrait sortir d'ici une semaine, le temps d'accuser le contrecoup, et pourrait reprendre sa convalescence chez lui. Enfin, chez Stephen et lui.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à lui, mais son esprit revenait toujours vers la discussion qu'il allait devoir affronter. Est-ce que Valkyrie avait raison ? Il repensa au baiser furtif que Stephen lui avait donné, si léger qu'il avait cru l'avoir rêvé. Loki pensait sincèrement que Stephen n'avait probablement pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, et que son baiser résultait surtout d'une grande confusion. Après tout, Valkyrie avait bien dit qu'il s'en voulait, non ? C'est qu'il devait regretter.

Est-ce que lui regrettait ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi auparavant, mais c'est vrai qu'il devait se pencher sur ses propres sentiments. Est-ce qu'il en avait pour Stephen ? Il y avait pleins de fois où il avait souhaité l'embrasser mais n'en avait rien fait. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, on pouvait avoir envie d'embrasser des gens sans que ça n'implique quoi que ce soit. En même temps, l'une des dernières personnes à qui il avait pensé, quand il avait cru mourir dans les griffes du selk, c'était Stephen.

Loki se mordit la lèvre.

Il vivait déjà avec lui. Il avait failli l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Il _dormait_ avec lui, parce que sa présence l'apaisait. Il était volontairement aller se sacrifier pour lui quand il avait cru que Stephen était retenu en otage…

Loki se passa une main sur le visage. Pas étonnant que Thor et Valkyrie se moquaient de lui quand tout était si…si _évident_.

C'est ce moment que choisit Stephen pour entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, Thor m'a prévenu que tu t'étais réveillé, dit-il avec douceur.

Loki avait envie de se faire avaler par son lit. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation.

Stephen s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Loki.

\- C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? pouffa Stephen. Oui, je vais très bien, et toi ?

\- Ça va…

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Stephen dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il se pencha vers lui.

\- Loki, c'est tout à fait normal de ne pas se sentir bien après ce que tu as enduré.

Loki hocha la tête, sans le regarder. Stephen lui leva le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- C'est pas par rapport à mon enlèvement, expliqua Loki. Enfin, si, un peu.

\- Dis-moi.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Tu m'as vraiment embrassé après l'explosion ou je l'ai rêvé ?

Stephen écarquilla les yeux et recula.

\- Tu t'en souviens…

Il se releva, agité.

\- Je, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Loki sentit le peu d'espoir qu'il avait se dissoudre. Donc, il le regrettait vraiment…

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? osa-t-il demander.

Stephen se tut, et le regarda.

\- Je, j'en avais envie. Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et tu m'as appelé, et je n'ai pas pu résister…je suis désolé…c'était une impulsion.

Les rouages dans le cerveau de Loki eurent un déclic satisfaisant. Il n'en montra rien.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je sois conscient, rétorqua Loki le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Je sais, mais…attends, quoi ? s'interrompit Stephen.

\- Maintenant tu as gâché notre premier baiser, dit Loki avec un faux soupir agacé.

Stephen le fixait d'un air incrédule.

\- Tout ça parce que tu es incapable de gérer tes émotions, insista Loki.

\- Je peux peut-être me rattraper pour le deuxième ? tenta Stephen avec un petit sourire.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, le défia Loki.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Stephen se pencha vers Loki et l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes. La main fraîche de Loki s'appuya contre sa joue alors qu'il l'attirait à lui en attrapant son tee-shirt et Stephen se retrouva à demi-allongé sur son torse sans trop comprendre comment. Il eut peur de lui faire mal –il venait tout de même de se réveiller d'un _coma_, mais à en juger par la manière dont Loki le maintenait plaqué contre ses lèvres, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Loki dut le sentir puisqu'il s'écarta légèrement de lui, les joues et les lèvres rosies par le baiser, et le même sourire un peu moqueur qui creusait une fossette sur sa joue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand son regard dévia derrière Stephen, changeant son expression de joie timide en un agacement qui colora ses joues plus vivement encore.

\- Va t-en ! lança-t-il sèchement.

Stephen se redressa et se tourna pour Thor, un peu rouge, les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire, qui balbutia :

\- Je venais juste vérifier que tout allait bien…

\- Ça va très bien, souffla rapidement Loki, appuyé sur ses coudes.

\- Je vois ça, répliqua Thor, goguenard.

\- Super, laisse-nous, répondit Loki.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Thor en battant en retraite.

Loki lui envoya un stylo qui traînait sur sa table de chevet, en voyant que son grand frère ne se pressait pas le moins du monde. Il finit par fermer la porte derrière lui, et Stephen et Loki entendirent distinctement le rire de Val dans le couloir moins d'une seconde après.

\- Ils ne vont jamais nous lâcher avec ça, déplora-t-il avec un soupir.

\- En même temps, ils étaient déjà assez impliqués avant ça, remarqua Stephen. Je suis certain que Valkyrie a parié de l'argent.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et Stephen mourait d'envie d'y passer les doigts.

\- Il faut dire aussi que ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend, ajouta-t-il. Je peux comprendre qu'elle en ait eu marre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai un peu rompu avec Christine pour toi, donc…avoua Stephen.

\- Quoi ? Non ! réagit Loki. Mais ça fait si longtemps !

\- J'y pensais déjà depuis un moment, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Loki, étonné. Je viens tout juste de comprendre…

Stephen pouffa, au grand désarroi du jeune homme.

\- Tu es bien le seul, sourit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui, et cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas dérangés.


	26. Epilogue

**Hello ! **

**Nous voici enfin à l'épilogue. Je peux vous dire que ça me fait quelque chose, j'ai passé 8 mois pile poil sur cette fic (du 4 septembre au 4 avril). **

**Normalement cet épilogue était plus court, mais ma bêta m'a demandée plus de fluff, donc il doit y avoir 1000 mots de rab là-dedans. **

**Merci pour tous les favs, les follows, les reviews (surtout toi Lily gem, j'attendais ton commentaire à chaque fois) ! j'espère que cette fin vous plaira :)**

* * *

L'impatience de Loki se mêlait à sa nervosité alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de déterminer si oui ou non cette tenue convenait. Il hésitait à appeler Valkyrie pour avoir son avis. D'un côté, il allait devoir subir toutes ses piques sur le fait qu'il soit un styliste incapable de s'habiller pour un rendez-vous, de l'autre, ça faisait bien une heure et demie que l'ensemble de son dressing avait été étalé sur toute la surface de sa chambre.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dû essayer plus de trois tenues : il avait passé le plus clair de son temps debout, en sous-vêtements, à fixer une chemise ou une veste, sans bouger. C'était un cas de force majeure. Il avait rendez-vous au musée dans environ une heure, et il était loin d'être prêt. Et cette fois, il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Il avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital, puis deux semaines chez sa mère, avant de passer trois jours chez Thor. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Stephen, il était en blouse d'hôpital, blafard et couvert de bleus à cause du selk. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que quand il avait pu se voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre. Son reflet l'avait presque fait sursauter. Aujourd'hui, il avait encore des marques, un peu plus discrètes, surtout sur les côtes et les clavicules. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il était probable qu'elles soient encore visibles pendant quelques mois. Ça l'avait un peu découragé.

Il avait quand même pu parler à Stephen au téléphone et par messages, mais il lui manquait terriblement. Ça lui faisait bizarre, de se dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Certes, Stephen venait le voir tous les jours quand il était à l'hôpital, passant des heures avec lui, mais c'était arrivé si vite.

Stephen, indisponible ensuite, lui avait alors proposé un premier rendez-vous officiel, alors que Loki se languissait de lui dans le manoir familial. Et maintenant, il était là, debout devant son miroir, incapable de choisir entre une chemise « nuit de Moscou » ou « abysses ». Mais en même temps, est-ce que n'était pas risqué de mettre du bleu ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Il avait l'intention d'en mettre plein la vue à Stephen, mais étant donné que celui-ci était un total néophyte en matière de mode, il pourrait se pointer avec une chemise à sequins que celui-ci n'y verrait que du feu. Cette image le fit rire. Lui vivant, jamais on ne le verrait avec des sequins. Même mort, d'ailleurs.

Il finit par opter pour un pantalon taille haute et un col roulé noirs, se disant qu'il valait mieux rester dans la simplicité. Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes pour se maquiller, aussi resta-t-il sobre, avec un rouge à lèvres bordeaux, un eye-shadow discret, le tout rehaussé par des petites paillettes dorées. Il hésita à mettre des boucles d'oreilles, mais se dit que ce serait peut-être un peu trop.

Il mit son manteau et se félicita mentalement pour être dans les temps, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner jusqu'au musée. Les médecins lui avaient interdit de tenter quoique ce soit de trop compliqué, et il était clair qu'une téléportation pareille lui était impossible. Son sourire béat s'évanouit.

* * *

Trente-cinq minutes et deux métros plus tard, il arriva enfin sur le parvis du Musée des Arts astraux, un peu essoufflé. Loki chercha Stephen du regard, mais ne le vit pas. Il lui avait envoyé pleins de textos pour le prévenir, mais Stephen ne lui avait pas répondu. Il espérait que celui-ci n'avait pas cru qu'il lui avait posé un lapin.

\- Bonsoir.

Loki se retourna d'un coup, prêt à frapper, avant de reconnaître Stephen et de se jeter à son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'avais oublié que je ne pouvais plus transplaner et ensuite il y a eu un incident voyageur, bref, une galère, tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Stephen, avant de se reculer légèrement pour mieux l'observer. Tu es absolument magnifique.

Son compliment ne manqua pas de faire rougir Loki, qui eut le temps de répliquer un « J'espère bien, vu le temps que j'y ai passé » avant que Stephen ne l'embrasse. Il poussa un petit soupir contre ses lèvres, il lui avait tant manqué…

Loki avait envie de rester éternellement blotti contre lui, mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du bipeur du chirurgien. Loki s'écarta immédiatement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux pleins d'espoir, avant qu'un grand bruit de verre brisé ne retentisse dans le musée. Des éclats de lumières traversèrent les fenêtres de l'édifice, et Loki, toujours dans ses bras, fixa Stephen avec un grand sourire.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Non.

\- C'est juste là ! On peut reprendre notre date après ! négocia-t-il.

\- Loki, tu sors de l'hôpital…soupira Stephen. Il est hors de question que…

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller tout seul, dit Loki d'un ton plus sérieux.

Stephen poussa un nouveau soupir, regarda le musée, puis Loki, avant d'abdiquer. Loki se retint de rire en remarquant qu'il lui avait mis du rouge à lèvres, ce qui gâchait un peu son air sévère.

\- On trouve un coin sombre pour nous changer, et ensuite on y va, et la seule chose que tu fais, c'est le guet, loin de tout ce qui pourrait te…

\- Oui, oui ! Je serai prudent ! répondit Loki en filant vers une ruelle déserte.

Stephen n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et s'élança à sa suite.

Plus tard, après que le vol du modèle galiléen en joyaux enchantés ait été empêché sans encombres, les criminels emmenés par la police, ils avaient pu admirer l'exposition en civil, profitant de l'obscurité du planétarium pour s'échanger des baisers discrets au milieu des nébuleuses ensorcelées.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés dîner dans un petit restaurant. C'était étrange de voir Stephen dans ce contexte. D'habitude, ils se voyaient chez eux, et alors l'ambiance était tranquille, décontractée. Ils se croisaient en pyjama et aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Là, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis sur leur 31, Stephen avait même mis une _cravate_. Loki mourait d'envie de s'en saisir et de l'attirer à lui pour un autre baiser, mais il se raisonna et décida de le laisser manger en paix. D'ailleurs, le pauvre avait l'air un peu nerveux. C'était peut-être dû au fait que le col roulé de Loki était plutôt moulant, étant donné que les yeux de Stephen ne cessaient de descendre sur son torse. Loki se promit de remercier Thor pour le forcer à aller à la salle avec lui deux fois par semaine.

En sortant, Loki pensait que leur rendez-vous était terminé, mais Stephen l'emmena à l'écart des rues passantes, dans une petite cour déserte.

\- Tu réalises que la dernière fois qu'on m'a attiré dans un endroit perdu, je me suis réveillé ligoté dans une cave ? dit Loki en levant un sourcil.

Stephen pâlit en comprenant l'allusion.

\- Oh je suis désolé, j'avais pas pensé que…

\- Je plaisante, pouffa Loki. Mais ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre à essayer de me faire subir mille outrages dès le premier soir.

Cette fois-ci, Stephen rougit violemment, mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Alors, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment…

Loki éclata de rire.

\- Montre-moi ta surprise d'abord, et on verra !

Stephen lui prit alors les deux mains, et ce simple contact électrisa Loki, qui rosit à son tour.

\- Ferme les yeux, murmura Stephen.

Loki s'exécuta et après quelques secondes, eut le vertige familier qui accompagnait une téléportation. À l'atterrissage, il manqua de trébucher, avant que Stephen ne le rattrape par la taille et ne le serre contre lui.

\- Doucement, sourit-il. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Il les ouvrit et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient sur un toit carré, très en hauteur à en juger par la vue. En effet, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir tout Néo Assur. Ils étaient tellement haut qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir les étoiles sans problème. Les lumières de la ville, couplées à la noirceur nocturne, donnaient l'impression d'une lutte vaine contre l'obscurité. C'était magnifique.

Loki était bouche bée. Il se tourna vers Stephen, qui le regardait avec un sourire attendri. Il rougit de nouveau, et s'approcha du rebord pour mieux observer le paysage. Il n'arrivait pas à se repérer.

\- Je ne trouve pas la grande ziggurat, fit-il remarquer Stephen.

\- Tu en es sûr ? lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

Loki fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de comprendre.

\- Tu nous as emmenés sur le toit de la ziggurat ! lâcha-t-il, choqué et amusé à la fois. Mais Stephen, c'est complètement illégal !

\- On dirait bien que toi aussi tu déteins un peu sur moi, avoua Stephen d'un air faussement désolé.

Cette fois, Loki ne résista pas à son impulsion et l'attrapa par la cravate pour l'embrasser. Il sentit Stephen rire contre ses lèvres, avant de se couler contre lui et de passer ses mains le long de ses hanches et de son dos. Puis Stephen se détacha lentement de lui, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Loki se sentit hautement stupide : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il souriait bêtement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et maintenant ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme dans un film niais et cliché avec des couples hétéros niais et clichés. Puis, il décida que ça lui était un peu égal.

\- C'était une soirée géniale, dit-il en rompant le silence.

\- Elle n'est pas encore terminée, répondit Stephen avec une petite moue.

Il fondit de nouveau sur lui, lui levant le menton avec ses doigts et ébouriffant ses cheveux, pendant que Loki s'accrochait à sa taille et à son col. Ils restèrent sur le toit au milieu des étoiles une heure encore, avant d'être découragés par le froid.

* * *

Quand ils furent finalement rentrés chez eux et que Stephen prenait une douche bien méritée, Loki se repassait le film de la soirée. Tout avait été parfait.

Ils avaient empêché un crime et le Serpent avait même pu arrêter un des voleurs. Voir Stephen en plein combat était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Son efficacité et son talent le rendaient incroyablement attirant. Loki regrettait même de ne pas y avoir prêté attention auparavant. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de le mater, étant donné qu'il avait été obligé de rester loin de l'action, perché sur une rambarde comme un gamin puni. Loki n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ce costume de combat lui moulait agréablement les cuisses, et avait été plus qu'heureux de cette découverte.

Puis l'exposition au planétarium avait été, il se devait de l'avouer, particulièrement romantique. Il sourit stupidement en repensant au visage de Stephen dans la pénombre, ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa bouche tâchée de rouge à lèvres et de quelques paillettes.

Le dîner avait été plus civilisé, mais tout aussi fascinant. C'était ce qui rendait leur rendez-vous plus officiel.

Mais ce que Loki avait préféré, c'était la fin de la soirée sur le toit de la ziggurat. La vue sur Néo Assur était splendide. Et les lèvres de Stephen délicieuses.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'éclat bleuté qui éclairait sa chambre. Loki se releva prestement et retrouva la source de la lumière en une seconde.

Le Tesseract avait dû tomber de sa cachette quand il avait vidé ses placards, plus tôt dans la journée. Loki le remit dans le dictionnaire de traduction sumérienne dont il avait découpé les pages, puis hésita à le cacher dans son coffre-fort plutôt que dans le double fond de sa penderie. Quoique, pour cacher un livre, rien de mieux qu'une bibliothèque, non ? Il le déposa sur une étagère et se recula pour admirer l'effet.

Impossible de deviner qu'une pierre d'infinité que tout Néo Assur recherchait se cachait dans un vieux dictionnaire que personne ne lisait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Stephen dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire. Je vais me démaquiller.

Il lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres en passant.

Évidemment, il allait finir par lui en parler. Un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.


End file.
